Perfect Other Half
by AnimeAvianAmericanShadeslayer
Summary: Myra's always been living in her twin's shadow, but that never bothered her. That is until she was forced to make nice with all of Maka's friends. With her weapon, Donna, and her new friends by her side, who knows what will happen? She sure is lucky to have met them, however. Especially when old enemies team up to take over the world. (summary sucks. Please read. Rated T for curses
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Brand new fan fic for Soul Eater. Unlike my Kuroshitsuji story, this one is much more about the relationship between the OC and normal character. It is totally a love story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, I would be rich and Japanese and be able to do this in the manga**

Chapter One: Introductions Are Made

"Maka, I already said I wasn't interested in meeting new people. All the people I know and need in life are in this house," I told my sister. Name's Myra, by the way. Maka is trying to get me to meet new people, but I am perfectly fine with the amount of people I already know. There's Soul "Eater" Evans who is a weapon (maka's weapon to be exact), there's also the horny cat who lives with us named Blair, and finally my amazingly awesome weapon, Donna. Soul and Donna have been together for a year, which is cool, except for the noises I hear at night sometimes. Oh well. However, my sister insists on me making nice with other people. Most people annoy me, which is why I'd like to know as little as possible.

"Yes you are. You'd really like them," she said, but I don't buy it.

"But you know I don't like people. I can barely tolerate you guys," I retort, but end up giving in eventually just so she would stop talking. Damn that girl has a motor-mouth. Looks like I'll be forced to make new friends. And according to my social butterfly of a sister, I need to wear real clothes. I say, let me go in sweats. If they can't accept me like that, then obviously a friendship won't work.

I let out a sigh and go into my room to change. My (new) outfit of choice is a black tank-top and dark purple skinny jeans. Comfortable enough for me and just good enough for Maka so she doesn't nag me.

"Well, that's better, I guess," she says. I just roll my eyes and put my red hair up in a pony-tail.

"The faster we get there, the faster I can go back to doing nothing. Let's go," I tell them. I can hear Soul whispering something to Donna, but can't make it out. Whatever it was, it definitely made Donna giggle. My God they are sickeningly cute.

Not wanting to talk, I put my ear buds in and blast my music. Shuffling the playlist, one of my favorite songs starts off. "Bombs Away" by the Carnivores. And before you go making assumptions, no I am not emo, or goth, or whatever you want to call it. I am sadistic and anti-social though. I count the amount of songs it takes to get to Deathbucks Café. Four and a half, but I keep the ear buds in even when we walk in. I was only going to be social for as long as I had to, then leave. Maka hit my arm and took out one of my ear buds.

"Do that again and see how long you live," I say really ticked off. No one messes with my music.

"Well it's time to be social so suck it up!" Maka retorts. I sigh and look at the group as I remove my other ear bud and sling them around my neck. It's an odd bunch. There are two girls who look like sisters and are dressed almost identically standing on either side of a boy with black hair having three white stripes on one side and a cowlick on the other. His hair might not be, but his outfit is very symmetrical. Then there's this blue haired kid with a star tattoo on his shoulder. The girl near him has a cheery smile, long black hair held in a high ponytail and a star on one of her breasts. It's not a tattoo, just stitched on her clothes. Each person identified themselves. The black haired boy said he was Death The Kid and the girls next to him were Patty and Liz Thompson. So, Lord Death's son is among my sister's group of friends. Interesting. Then the ever so conceded blue haired kid jumped on a table and yelled out that he was known as Black * Star and that he was going to surpass God, yadda yadda yadda. I give my sister a look that says: _Please let me punch him. _But she doesn't really respond. Tsubaki is the tall black haired girl and she seems really nice.

The next thing I do really pissed off and embarrassed Maka. I burped. Well I did have a soda before coming here. "Yo," I say. "I'm Myra and I like hunting Kishins and being alone in my spare time." The looks on their faces were priceless, oh my Lord Death. "Oh and excuse me for that ever so obnoxious noise that came out of me," I add noting my sister's expression. _If looks could kill. _She also face palmed. Oh how I do enjoy messing with my sister. She's kinda bossy and that's just what makes her, her.

"Alright, now we can order lunch," Maka says.

"Uhm, I did not agree to anymore than meeting them," I tell her.

"We're getting pizza like we always do. I know you like pizza," Donna adds. Thank you captain obvious. I end up sitting down at the table and put my ear buds back in pressing play as everyone else took a seat. Leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes, I secretly turn off the music and listen to what everyone is saying.

"…and she's obsessed with them too. It's almost as bad as your OCD, Kid," I hear Maka say.

"Well if things were more perfect, I might not have the urge to fix everything," Kid replies. _OCD? With that hair? _I think, and knowing my sister like I do, I could almost hear her eye roll. The next voice I hear is Liz's.

"At least it isn't drugs. Or a bad band. I think I've heard one of their songs. It was pretty good," she told Maka.

"That is true, Maka. It's not that crap Ox listens to," Soul says. How sweet Soul and people I just met are defending my taste in music.

I feel someone looking at me and just barely open one of my eyes. I'm a little startled to see Patty sitting next to me and that she's looking at me, knowingly. She probably figured out that there is no music going through my ear-buds into my ears. However, she wasn't saying anything and looked away after I gave her thumbs up under the table. I close my eye and not a full minute later, the pizza comes out. Donna nudged me and I took out my ear buds while opening my eyes. A large pizza was in front of us. Maybe extra large. Either way, it was going in my belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa I got some great feedback on the first day of this story being published. Thank you guys so much! I haven't really thought of a name for this chapter, so I'm going with the first thing that pops into my head. **

Chapter Two Listening

This pizza is to die for. It must be where Maka orders from for delivery when she doesn't want to cook. Now I know Soul and I eat a lot, but seeing Black * Star's appetite was something out of a horror movie. We had to have Tsubaki tie him up in her weapon form so the rest of us could get something to eat before it was all gone. Everyone else was pissed, but I thought it was hilarious and started laughing.

"What's so funny about this huh? I could take you even tied to this chair!" Black * Star said. I exchange a look with Donna and she changes into her katana form.

"So sure about yourself. Think you're a big hot shot? I'm sorry, but we're you the one who killed the Kishin by punching him in the face?" I say referring to my sister. "Or what about being the son of Lord Death and being able to wield two weapons?"

"What? No, but I'm going to-"

"Yeah yeah, surpass God. We all know. But, tell me something. How can you even imagine surpassing God, when you can't even surpass my sister?" I hear Patty say, "BURN!"

I let go of Donna letting her change back to human form and high five her.

"Wow," she says. "Never thought I'd see the day where Black * Star actually shut up."

"So, he's always like this?" I ask.

"Yes, always," Kid answers. For someone with OCD, he sure seems calm about the fact that I have two earrings in one ear and three in the other. Maybe he's just focused more on the big things. Kid stands up and walks over to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him as he's fiddling with my right ear. I must have spoken too soon because when he steps back, my right ear feels slightly lighter and he's holding something in his hand.

"Now it's perfect," he says.

"Give me my earring back."

"But now you are perfectly symmetrical."

"I don't give a damn," I hold out my hand and he defeatedly gives it back. "Thank you." And with that, I again take my seat in between Patty and Donna stuffing the earring in my pocket. I don't like people touching me so I did not need him to mess with my ear again. I see Kid pout a little as he sits down. It's pretty funny. Maybe Maka was right. I do kind of like these guys. Even if Black * Star is a self indulgent ass hole… at times.

A while later Maka tells me that I can go if I want. I do something I didn't think I would when I first came out here. I stayed. They were a cool group. So after we left the café I was led to a basketball court. I am not good at sports… I think. I end up playing on Kid's team and was handed the ball first. To be honest, I had no idea what to do so I just threw it in the direction we were going and I heard a swish. Mind you, we were only at half court. Patty ran up behind me and squeezed me so hard that I was oxygen deprived for a few seconds.

"Patty….can't….breathe," I managed to choke out and she let me go. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You made a basket and now we are tied!" she giggled.

"That's a good thing right?"

"Very good. Now the scores are perfect!" Kid tells me.

"Yup. A whopping 7-7 score." His eye started to twitch.

"7? 7? NO SAY 8! IT'S MORE SYMMETRICAL! 7 IS A HORRIBLE NUMBER!" and then he had a breakdown and started ugly crying. Well that was…interesting.

"Uhm, sorry. Hang on," I say. I take the ball from Soul, start dribbling it and make another-what do you call it? - basket. "There. Now we have 8. Better?"

"PERFECT!" he yells looking better already. We start playing again, but Soul's team doesn't catch up. We beat them 14-7. By the time the game was over, I was sweaty and gross. Man I needed a shower. And I was about to say so too when my arms were almost pulled out of their sockets by none other than Black * Star and Kid.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" I say as I try to wiggle out of their grasp. However, it was to no avail. They dragged me across the city and to a river the runs just a little past the city limit. "You haven't told me what's going on. Tell me now before you both get fists to the face!" They don't answer me.

"Ready Kid?" Black * Star asks.  
"On four," Kid replies.

"Ready for what? What's on four?" I frantically ask. Kid grabs both my wrists and Black * Star takes my feet. They start to swing me by the river bank.

"One…" Black * Star starts.

"Two…"

"Three…"

"FOUR!" They both yell and they let me go. I don't feel anything for a few seconds then my body is hit by ice cold water and I'm submerged. I forgot to hold my breath for a few seconds then closed my mouth and swam back to the surface. My MP3 was still in my pocket and now it's ruined. Oh they are so going to pay for that. I pull it out of my pocket and try to turn it on, but the screen went dead. Just like they will be in a matter of minutes.

"You bastards. I can't listen to my music anymore and it's all your fault! You're both dead! You hear me? DEAD!" I scream at them. I charge at the pair of laughing boys and was held back by Maka, but she wasn't enough. I kept going. Soul joined in too, but I was still moving. It wasn't until Donna held onto my legs that I finally stopped moving.

"Let me go so I can kill them! This is why I don't meet new people!" I spat my words out like acid.

"Whoa girl, slow your roll," Donna tells me from the ground.

Kid stops laughing and wipes a tear from his eye before putting on a sincere face.

"I'm sorry. Doing this is a tradition between all of us inducting a new person in our group. I'll buy you a new MP3 if it means we can all still be friends." I look him over as my breathing returns to normal and I calm down. I remember the three people still holding onto me and tell them that I won't do anything rash.

"Fine. Be at my place by three tomorrow. I'm tired and want to go home now Maka," I say. She nods and we say goodbye to everyone else as we walk back home. I'm shivering because by that time, the sun was starting to set and I was still soaking wet.

"Cold?" Soul asks me and I nod, teeth chattering a little. He hands me his jacket and puts an arm around Donna's shoulders. Soul's jacket is warm and feels nice.

When I step inside, I give Soul his jacket back then head to the bathroom to get clean. After cleansing myself, I put on my sleep wear, fall backwards onto my bed and instantly fall asleep dreaming of a new MP3 player.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomenasai for not updating for so long! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as you did the first two! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I could just make this all happen in the manga. Also, (as far as I know) the band The Carnivores are fictional and not real. If there is a band named that though, I'd love to know. Remember to R&amp;R! **

Chapter Three A Day With Kid

I awoke the next morning. Out of habit, I put my hand on the bedside table to grab my MP3 player, but remembered that it was dead and would never come back. _RIP MP3 2011-2014 I knew ye well. _I also remembered that Death the Kid was buying me a new one today. I can't go more than a day without my music or I might die. I don't care if he is Lord Death's son, I will punch him today for ruining my music.

I walk out of my room the same way I do every morning. Mostly to piss off my sister. Just in my underwear and bra. I think Maka's just jealous that even though she's five minutes older than I am, but I have the bigger boobs while she's a little flat chest. Yeah we're twins. Not identical, our hair color is different, so are our eyes, and bra size. I love teasing her about that. I'm also half an inch taller. Oh the fun I have with my sister.

"Morning guys," I yawn as I walk into the room.

"Myra, it's one in the afternoon," Donna tells me. Wow, I'm up half an hour earlier than normal. I just shrug and make myself a bowl of cereal then sit down at the table and start eating.

"You do remember that Kid is coming over, right?" Maka asks me. I look at her as if I'm saying are you serious?

"No, really? I had no clue!" I say sarcastically while taking a bite of cereal. I could tell that Soul was holding in a snicker. As if I would forget something as important as getting a new MP3 player.

"Kid is always early to things," Donna says.

"Not the first day of him joining Shibusen. He was seven hours late that day," Soul explained as if it were an obvious thing. I just rolled my eyes. Who cares? As long as I get my music back within the next 4 hours, nothing bad will happen. I finish my cereal and drop the bowl into the sink then go to my room to get dressed.

I pick out the tank top Donna got me for Christmas last year. Another band I am in love with. Story of the Year. (**A/n: yes this band is real) **Oh my gosh, they are amazing! After I throw the tank top on, I end up having trouble which pair of bottoms I want to wear. Skirt or skinny jeans? And which color? That's seriously my whole closet though. Either tank tops or band t-shirts and skinny jeans with the occasional skirt.

Eventually I settle on wearing my red mini-skirt. Then I lace up my sleek, black combat boots. Looking in the mirror and brushing my red hair, I hear the doorbell ring. It's only about 1:45, but Donna yells to me "Myra! Kid is here!" I smirk at a thought I had. The time he arrives is not a symmetrical time. I want to laugh so hard thinking about it, but hold it back and put my hair into a side pony-tail.

I walk out of my room and see Kid standing in the living room with Maka, Donna, and Soul. As I move to join them, I yawn. It's early morning for me even though it's past noon.

"You're early," I say when I enter the room.

"Did you…just wake up?" Kid asked me.

"More or less. Well, seeing as you are here now, should we go?" He looked me over a little and I saw his eye twitch. I look down at my shirt and notice that there's an extra detail on one side and not the other. _Please, please, please don't flip out over my shirt. _I beg in my head.

"Sure, let's go," he said, his voice straining from trying to keep calm. It's killing him to not make me change my shirt. I can see it in his two toned eyes. It took me a while to realize Liz and Patty didn't accompany him here. So… it's just the two of us. Could it be..? No. We just met; he's only buying me a new MP3. Nothing else. We both walk out the front door and head to the Death Mall. Seriously though, the majority of this city has buildings that are named 'Death'. I know it's because of Lord Death, but at least try to come up with some original names.

(TIME SKIP)

I'm leaning against the balcony to the second floor of the mall, talking with these two guys who are so obviously flirting. I hate flirty guys, but I decided to have a little fun. Kid is arguing with the electronics store manager about the symmetry of how their products are displayed.

"So, I could take you to my place and make you dinner," one of them said. Ugh, BARF!

"Sounds interesting, but I have trust issues. How would I know the food isn't poisoned before I eat it? How do I know I can trust you?" I tell him and his friend or brother or whatever he is.

"Well, if I pushed you over this and he caught you before you fell to your doom, would that be good enough to trust him?" the other one says.

"But then I wouldn't trust you," I tell him.

"Come on, what are you scared of?" the first guy asks me.

"Nothing. It's just a stupid tactic." The two guys exchange a glance and I really don't like the look of it. Then both of them move closer to me. I try to back up, but my back is already pressed up against the glass railing.

"Now!" The one on my left exclaims. Then the two guys take hold of me and pick me up.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" Suddenly, I see the ceiling and my hair is dropping downward. My breathing starts to increase in speed as I'm hanging upside down now, being held by my ankles. I have to hold my skirt so they don't see my underwear. I hear someone scream, then I realize it was my own voice.

"Kid!" I scream out to him. I guess he saw what was going on, because he was already there.

"Stop it. Just pull her back up," he tells them.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" the second guy spits.

"Or is she your girlfriend?" the first guy snickers.

"We are NOT dating!" Kid and I say at the same time.

"Guys, just let her go," Kid tells them. I want to face palm, but I'm still holding my skirt. I close my eyes to keep from crying, because in truth, I am afraid.

"Alright, you heard him Sean," the second guy tells the first. I can't feel their hand around my ankles anymore and air is rushing past my face. All I can think of is _I'm going to die. _I don't hold it back. I scream my lungs out as I fall, because this is the end for me. I can't keep the tears from streaming down my face as I fall. I can't see anything, or feel anything under me, but I know that a stone cold floor awaits me and will soon be stained with my blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**So from the review I recieved from Spartan Yoshi 90, i should probably explain a few things before continuing the story. So first, The reason Myra isn't in the store with Kid is because she doesn't want to hear him obsessing over the symmetry. She tried to shut him up, but he kept going. Second, She wasn't really intimidated by the guys, she just got caught off gaurd and was genuinely afraid hanging over the balcony. I didn't do a very good job explaining them. But yes the two guys are Meister and weapon partners. I'll try to do a better job explaining everything from now on. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, please enjoy the next chapter! **

I've been falling for a few seconds now. Maybe if Kid had listened to me and shut up about the way the merchandise was displayed, this wouldn't have happened. No, I can't blame him. I should have stuck it out and stayed with him in the store. It isn't his fault. It's my own. And now, after all these years of stupid desicions, one has gotten me. This one will be the end of me. There's nothing I can do to change it either. Damn it all. I always thought the way I'd go would be fighting, not in a mall falling from the balcony inside.

All at once, I felt impact, but it wasn't at all what I expected. Only two points of my body made contact. The spot on the back of my knees and about the middle of my back. I felt fabric, not tiles. I smell cologne from a guy. If its one of those ass holes, then they need to let me go. But this smell, it's faintly familiar. Tickling my memory. Blackberries and chocolate. Once I realized who it was, I wiped my eyes so he wouldn't see my tears, then opened them. As soon as I did, I knew I was right. But he wasn't standing on the ground. We were about halfway down and ascending upwards.

Curious, I looked down and saw a skateboard lifting us back up. I looked back up at the person who saved my life. He wasn't paying attention to me, but to the guys up there who dropped me. Once we were back on the balcony, Kid set me down. Now, I'm not going to lie and say I'm a skinny little stick girl. I am a bit heavier, so it surprised me a bit that anyone could hold me. Although, anything can be possible running on adrenaline.

I thank him as he sets his board against one of the fake plants. Now, I feel my rage building up. Cracking my knuckles, I start towards the two guys. My hands start clenching into fists and I pull one back ready to strike. And I do. I hit the second one who was next to the one called Sean right in the nose and it starts bleeding.

"Ow! Shit!" He said lifting his hand to his nose, but it doesn't make it and I Punch him in the gut. He holds his stomach and backs up a few steps. Then I look over to Sean, ready to take him on. His right arm has turned into a hammer. _He's a weapon? Well then, this has become interesting. _See, my dad Spirit, is a Scythe. So Maka and I are half scythes. She still need to control her blade, but I was a fast learner and am able to use my foot as a blade. But it's only my foot. Maka's the lucky one who has blades over her whole body, but she can only control it when she's unconcious. So what's really the point of that if she can't call on it in battle if she's ever without Soul? I smirk at Sean. He may have his hammer, but I have a secret. I may be a meister, but when Donna isn't with me, I can still defend myself. However, I don't use my foot blade. I'm pretty sure I can take this fool without it.

He swings first and I duck then upper-cut his gut. There's a flinch, but he's mostly unphased by it. We both are about to strike again, when Kid seems to come out of no where and gets Sean on his jaw, leaving an imprint of a ring that he has on. Thats when I realize that I need to calm down and stop, otherwise things will get more out of hand. I do the counting thing Donna told me to do when I need to calm down. When I speak, my voice still sounds angry.

"If I ever hear of something like what you dickheads did to me happen again, realize I will find you and bring my scythe with me," they both scoff at me and I give them a death glare. "Let's go, Kid. I hate being around losers like these."

After all that crap, I barely remembered why we were here in the first place. I mentally face palmed when I remembered. The MP3. And we had just left the area where the store was. Although, after basically saving my life, maybe he doesn't need to get me a new one. I guess I could always come back and get it myself. Out of habit when I walk, I cross my arms and walk next to him silently.

"Why so quiet?" He asks me. I shrug.

"Just tired of stupid people like those guys back there," I told him.

"What if I told you I have a way to cheer you up?" he smirked.

"You don't need to do anything. I mean, you kind of saved my butt back there."

"But I do still owe you."

"No, not really. I can always get the MP3 another day." He oulled a box out of his pocket.

"Well then I guess I have to return this." My eyes went wide because I didn't think he got it in the time frame he had. But there it was in his hand.

"No way," I exclaimed. "I didn't think you got it by the time I was dangling or the edge."

"Just before they picked you up, I payed for it." Kid then hands me the box and I open it.

"Is this..? No. You didn't have to get me the DeathPod. I would have been fine with an older brand MP3," I tell him as I pull it out of the box. It's a sleek blackish blue color with the brand logo of Lord Death's mask imprinted on the back. It's a large touch screen and one triangular button on the bottom. The earbuds that are also in the box resemble those of the Death Scythe Justin Law. He has the same ones.

"It's no big deal. And I owed you anyway, so why not get the best?"

"Well, thanks. You're alright Kid. Perhaps too OCD at times, but still alright in my book," I tell him as I put the DeathPod back into its box. At that he chuckles. Well, I guess thats a good sign. But he really didn't need to get me such an expensive music player. Maybe its just the perks of being Lord Death's son.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked me after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm always in the mood for a nap, but that feels rude to do considering what happened," I told him. And then...my stomach growled like a bear protecting her cubs.

"Maybe we should get lunch."

"That would be a good idea. Falling off balconies works up an apetite," I joke and he laughs. We end up walking to the food court and going to the fast food place which makes people fat with their fake meat. But it tastes good, so what the hell. As soon as I saw Kid start to take out his wallet, I stopped him and used my own moeny.

"It's fine, I can pay for it," he says.

"You've done more than enough for me today. It's my turn." He backs off and lets me pay. It may be fast food, but the perhaps 6 minutes we waited felt like hours. Once we got our food, we found a table to sit down at and opened the bag of wonderfulness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, but school started and I won't have much time to actually write. When I do it's on my phone then copied here. I would also just like to give a little shoutout to the people who reveiwed on the story so far. Thank you: Razzeeberry, kat-likes-sammy, , Spartan Yoshi 90, MoonlightStarGun, and finally the reviewer with a large vocabulary (yes using sarcasm with that) lydiakelux. Having the reviews, follows and fav's are what keep me writing this story unlike my somewhat abandonded Black Butler story. Heh, oops. So, on with the story and remember to R&amp;R! **

(a few days later)

All my songs are on my new DeathPod and I'm blasting my playlist through my earbuds. All thanks to Kid. With a little money leftover from last weeks allowance, I was able to add another album and a single from Panic! At The Disco. God, I love them. So with my new playlist, I am rocking out in my little corner where I usually eat lunch at during school. It's a nice little corner, perfect for me.

And, remember when I said that I don't like people and didn't have many friends? Well I had one that I don't live with. His name is Crona and neither of us are very social people. That's why we get along so well. He writes poetry and I write songs. There's only one aspect of Crona I don't like, but there is nothing anyone can do about it. See, Crona's mom is a witch named Medusa and she conducted experiments on him as a little kid. So now he has black blood that can be deadly against a foe in a fight, and his weapon popping up out of his back being an annoying bully to Crona whenever I'm not around. I feel really bad for him because his weapon, Ragnarok, is such an ass hole. And it's all Medusa's fault. Maka and Crona are friends too, but he and I have more in common than my sister does with him.

While I'm eating my sandwich, i feel a tap on my shoulder and take out one ear bud and turn to see my friend.

"What is it, Crona?" I ask him.

"You met everyone the other day. How did it go?" he states.

"Well I was thrown into a river having my original MP3 ruined, but the next day Kid sort of saved my life. And he got me a DeathPod. So no too bad," I shrugged.

"That sounds nice," Crona gave me his signature small smile. I smiled back.

"You met all those dorks?" Ragnarok chimed in, popping out of Crona's back.

"Yeah. And one of those dorks is my sister," I snap at him. I'm the only one who gets to make fun of Maka. Not even Soul does it without getting punched in the arm. It's a sibling thing. Although what some people may think is cool or strange about Maka and I is just the norm with anyone who knows us super well. We call it 'Twin Sense'. If one of us is feeling an extreme emotion or pain the other will pick up on it within 2.113 seconds. We timed it once. Because of the Twin Sense, when I got home after my day with Kid, my sister imediately bombarded me with questions about what happened and if she need to seriously injure someone. Which is when I told her that I took care of it and everything was fine. Which it was.

Then Ragnarok went back inside the pink haired boy's back while he hugged his knees.

"S-sorry..." Crona told me. I sighed and patted his head reassurringly.

"I told you before, you don't need to apologize for Ragnarok's behaviour," I told him. He gave me a little smile before going back to eating his plain cheese sandwich. Once again, we sat in silence watching everyone interact around us. On the opposite side of the room is where Maka and everyone else is and she had just hit Black * Star on his head with her book. I found my gaze moving from my sister to a different end of the table to Kid. Liz and Patty seated on either side of him, he watched the argument between Maka and Black * Star with a smirk on his face. I didn't realize i was staring until Ranarok hit my uside my head.

"The hell are you staring at?" he said in the most annoying voice ever. I turned my head and gave him a look that could almost shoot daggers out of my eyes.

"Do that again, Rags, I dare you," I told him in a monotonous tone. I've been calling Ragnarok, Rags for a while because his name is so damn long. When i use his nickname though, it's time to shut up.

"Well, you've been spacing out for a while now..." Crona adds and I imediately soften my tone and expression.

"Sorry, he startled me," I replied and Ragnarok snickered. I ended up just giving him an eye roll and went back to eating my lunch flashing occasional glances at Kid-er... i mean Maka's table. Yeah. That's what I meant. I only just met him a few days ago. There's no way I could have a crush on him. He's too... condradictory to himself. In love with symmerty, but not symmetrical himself. And he freaks out over each little detail, even when someone says the number seven. When he gets angry over stuff like that I could see his eyebrows do this cute little thing where they- no. I do NOT have a crush on Kid! I don't. If anyone says different they are lying.

But if that really is true, then why can't I stop thinking about how safe and strong his arms felt around me when he caught me the other day? Or how I can't ever get the smell of blackberries and chocolate out of my scent memory or whatever you call it? Do I... have a crush on Death the Kid?


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say in this author's note except thank you readers! and Don't forget to R&amp;R! **

**Myra: Nobody ever reads these, just get on with it already. **

**Author: Gomen... Please enjoy the next chapter! **

Chapter Six: Keeping Tabs

I started to laugh at myself for thinking that. Of course I don't have a crush on him. It's the 'Prince Charming' effect. It's where a guy (or girl) ends up doing something that saves you from whatever it may be harming or killing you. Kid and I are polar opposites anyway. He's the perfectionist and I'm kind of a slob. Although if you asked Maka, she'd call me a pig.

So yeah, not much of a chance of Kid and I getting together. As I think this and happily finish my sandwich, the bell rings. _DING DONG DEAD DONG_. Time for class with Dr. Stein.

**((I know it's still early in the chapter but TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS LATER and Patty's POV)) **

We were all at Deathbucks Cafe sitting around our usual table. Myra has gotten used to being around everyone. I think meeting them all did her good because she actually goes outside now, grabs Crona to come along with us, and just seems generally more happy. Definately more social and trusting of people.

I've noticed a change in Kid's personality too since Myra joined our group. He seems a little less over obsessed with symmetry. But thats not saying much. It's only the tiniest bit. He's still 96% obsessed with it and 4% not. He's stopped messing with Myra's earrings and how her bangs swoop to the left of her face. Maybe he's just gotten smarter so as not to mess with her. He could totally take her in a fight though, but her expression and anger gets him, and the rest of us a little scared. Especially Liz, because she is a scaredy cat.

Donna is sitting next to Myra and Soul, Maka on the otherside of her twin. Black*Star and Tsubaki on their left. Kid, my sister, and I sit on the right of them. Crona is at the point of the table.

"...and then he says to her 'Whenever your mother kisses your cheek is payment enough'" Myra says, finishing the joke and the whole table seems to shake with our laughter. The other diners in the resteraunt shoot us dirty looks that if they could speak would say "Shut up, we are trying to enjoy our meals!"

See, the joke is funny because the lady's cheek was reconstructed with skin from her husband's butt. She needed it because her face was horribly burned.

Then our food came out and the only noise from our group was Black * Star's loud and obnoxious chewing. Occasionally I would look up and see Kid looking at Myra, but when she noticed, he looked away. This happened a few times throughout the whole meal and I got to thinking. Maybe Kid has a crush on her, but they are so different. Even if I told anyone, they wouldn't believe me. I am the youngest in the group and most childlike anyway.

Although, the more I think about it, the more I like the idea of Kid and Myra together. I remember the saying "Opposites Attract" so maybe it will happen with these two. in fact I really hope it happens. I really, really do. I'm drawn out of my thoughts when Liz waves her hand in front of my face and I see a huge napkin origami elephant. (As huge as you can get with napkins anyway)

**(Kid's POV) **

I still can't get over the fact that she has three earrings in one ear and only two in the other. It's killing me not to take one out, but her angry face scares me so, better safe than sorry. Although, I do notice a slight change in character in her. Perhaps because she now is in our group that she softened up to everyone. Except Black * Star. He annoys everyone.

She's smiling now and has not two, but one dimple on the left side. It irks me so much, I almost can't contain myself. But I do. Because this imperfection on Myra is actually a little...cute... _Arrgh!_ I think to myself. _Stupid Damsel in Distress effect..._ This thing has been eating me alive since the day at the mall a few months ago. What I can't understand is why it still is affecting me.

I pull out a notepad from my bag and a pencil, ready to take notes on everyone. Recently we all decided to keep tabs on how many Kishin Souls that have been obtained by each weapon and meister pair.

"So how did everyone do this week?" I ask. Maka is the first to answer.

" Soul and I obtained another three Kishin souls," I add it to last weeks total and it comes up to 91. Black *Star was the next to answer.  
"Tsubaki and I got one," he says. That brings his total to 14. He screws up so much that they never get close to 99 souls. Crona and Ragnarok don't really collect souls, so they are left out. Myra flips her long, side swept, asymmetrical bangs out of her face and tells me her number.

"We got...what 3? 4?" She asks her partner for clarification.

"3. We got Three souls, Myra," Donna replies. I jot that down making that pair's total 89. Such asymmetrical numbers, I can hardly stop myself from freaking out, but Patty notices and squeezes my knee which forced me to calm down. Then I added the two Liz, Patty, and I collected which brought individual totals to 26 each. 52 in overall total. It wasn't my fault that pyramid got destroyed! It was so beautiful too...

Everyone had finished their meals a few minutes after and we leave the cafe. We were all clumped in our group. Maka, Myra, and Crona walking side-by-side, Soul and Donna hold hands, Black*Star at the front shouting utter nonsense about himself being higher than God, Tsubaki talking with Liz, which left Patti and I in the back. She kept giggling over something and I was about to ask her what, when everyone stopped walking and I walked right into Donna. She didn't do anything though.

Everyone was silent, and when I looked up I saw why. There was a mob of Kishin's right in the middle of town, terrorizing people and eating their souls. Without hesitation, all of the weapons transformed and were held at the ready by each meister, including myself with Liz and Patti both held upside down, my pinkies on their triggers. Soul was the first to speak.

"What the hell is going on? They never draw this much attention to themselves," he stated. I could guess we were all thinking the same thing.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter right now," Myra answered as we each ran twords a Kishin. "What matters is saving these people."

I start shooting at the tall Kishin who was wearing a nice looking suit, had abnormally long arms, and a white head with no face to be seen. As I was fighting him, all other sound was blocked out and I heard static as he swiped at me. I started getting concerned with the static noise growing the more I fight him.

There was a sound that cut through it though. The sound of a blade slicing through a Kishin's body. Suddenly, Myra was next to me, pulling me away from the fight where Black*Star came in and killed him. The static stopped as the red Kishin soul appeared. I looked at Myra with an angry expression.

"Why the hell did you pull me away?" I screamed at her.

"That Kishin was known as Slenderman," she said simply.

"So? Why would I care what the asymmetrical bastards name is?"

"Kid, we all were yelling at you to get away from him. The static you hear while looking at him is a trick used by him so he can kill you." Myra had a serious look on her face. Donna appeared next to her.

"It's true. I know tons about these Kishins. Usually they don't leave the forest they live in though," Donna explains. "You would have died, or worse seeing as it was Slenderman, if Myra and Black*Star hadn't just saved your sorry ass."

"Well then I guess I owe you o-"

"Duck," Myra interrupted as she threw the now quickly transformed Donna at whatever was behind me. I turned around and saw nothing but a green hat and the red Kishin soul floating above it, which Donna consumed after she became human again. "Think nothing of it," Myra told me with a smirk on her face as she ran to help her sister with the Kishin that had no eyelids and a carved smile on his face.

I looked around me to see if there were any other Kishins that I could fight. I saw one wearing a hooded sweater and ran towards it shooting my guns at it. After a few rounds, the Kishin perished and the soul was left floating in mid air. Seeing as Patti was younger, I let her take it, but wanting to have a symmetrical amount of souls, I quickly searched for more kishins. Two were ganging up on Crona and Ragnarok wasn't helping at all. That's when I went to go help him. One of the Kishins looked like a dog who had a similar smile as the one the twins were fighting. These Kishins sure were creepy. Once Ragnarok saw me, he went back into his weapon form and allowed Crona to fight, but still being an ass to Crona. The dog looking one bit my ankle and pain shot up my leg and to the rest of my body. I tried shooting it, but it brought me down, my head smacking hard on the concrete ground.

My vision went red and blurry. I continued to shoot the Kishin dog, but only clipped it a few times. Blood from my ankle was spilling onto the street, and my hair felt wet as well. I had guessed that I started bleeding there as well. I kept shooting and finally, I hit the stupid thing between its eyes. It disintegrated and became a red soul. Liz took this one. Patti went back to being human as well. I tried to stand up, there was a lot of pain in my head and ankle. The girls and I looked around the courtyard to see all the Kishins had gone. Either dead or fled not wanting to die. Everyone in our group had some amount of blood on them. Black*Star less than any of us (besides the weapons). Soul was supporting a limping Maka who had scratches all over her body. Crona had bruises on his head, but most of them were probably from Ragnarok. He also had a cut on his left cheek.

Myra had a black eye, one of her arms was twisted a strange way, and she had blood on her legs and forehead. Right in the middle of her forehead. Everyone was making their way to the center of the courtyard to meet up. I was about to go as well, but when I took my first step, I fell on my face. There was a crunching noise and a warm sensation came from my nose. My conclusion was that it was broken. I did get up, waving away my weapon partners who only wanted to help. I stood up, took a few steps towards the middle, then blacked out.

**OOooohhhh myyyy gooossshhhh guys! What's gonna happen to Kid? And Patti is toatlly a shipping Fangirl. Some of you noticed that I incorperated Creepypasta's into this chapter. Yes, I thought it would work well. I hope you all enjoyed this...late update... GOMENASAI MINNA~! I'll give you fluff next chapter to make up for it if you want! Or cookies. Yes. Here you go Reader. *gives you a plate of cookies* **

**See you all next chapter Minna~! **

**Signed, AAAS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: So so so sorry for the hella late update!**

**Myra: Yeah, the laptop sorta became a piece of shit**

**Author: But seeing as this chapter is now published….**

**Myra: it means it got fixed! **

**Author: Or we had enough time to actually publish, but still**

**Both: Yay! **

**Maka: Well aren't you uncharacteristically happy…**

**Author: We are happy because we have updated and the story can go on! **

**Donna: That is something to celebrate. **

**Author: Would you like the honors, Donna? **

**Donna: I'd love to. AAAS does not own Soul Eater, Creepypasta, or any of its original plot. She only owns Me and Myra though and the plot of this story. ^_^ **

**Chapter 7: Awakening**

***Myra's POV***

We had each taken turns watching over Kid while he was recovering so that when he woke up, he'd see a friend. Its a little after one in the afternoon about two days since we fought that group of Kishins, and I'm on my way to go see Kid. Its my turn. He was bleeding really badly when we got him to Stein, and thank Death we got him here so soon. Stein says Kid is lucky to be alive with the amount of blood he lost.

I arrived at Kid's room to switch with Soul. We high fived as he left. I sat down on the chair next to his bed and put in my earbuds. As I listened to my music, i looked over at the slumbering boy next to me. His breathing was slow and rhythmic. I wondered what went on in his head as the songs in my DeathPod changed. As the songs played on, I studied Kid's face and saw lines under his eyes as if he hadn't slept well. Perhaps He's a restless sleeper, I thought, but he was staying completely still while asleep. I stared in envy of his thin eyebrows, whereas mine a very thick and bothersome.

I heard the door open Suddenly, which made me jump from my seat. It was only Stein coming in to check on Kid.

"Hello Stein," I greeted him.

"Oh, hello Myra. Your turn I presume?" he asked me. I simply nodded in response. Stein looked at the machines Kid was hooked up to and wrote some stuff down on his clipboard. I was curious as to what it was he was writing, but I couldn't read his fast, kinda sloppy, handwriting. He checked over what he wrote twice then left the room.

"See you later," he said as he walked out. I looked back to Kid for a moment, then leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, tapping my foot to the beat of my music. After a while, my foot slowed to a steady beat of taps on the tile floor of the anti-septic smelling room. I hate hospitals and places that are like them because of this smell, but at that moment, it calmed me and I fell into an almost sleep like state. I was aware of everything going on around me, but I couldn't quite open my eyes.

One of my earbuds fell out of my ear like it usually does and landed in my lap. I heard some rustling next to me and reluctantly opened my eyes. I looked over to the bed to see Kid trying to sit up.

"Lay back down. You still need rest," I told him with a small smile on my face, happy that my friend had woken finally. He obeyed and lie back down.

"What happened? And why on Earth am I wearing this asymmetrical hospital dress? The pattern is not perfect at all!" He asked. I giggled a little at his little fit. He still sounded half asleep.

"You lost a lot of blood, and it took Stein a while to fix up your ankle. You've been asleep for two days," I explained. "Everyone decided to take turns watching over you until you woke up, and right now its my turn."

"I-i see. But still… WHY THIS HOSPITAL DRESS?!" He's fully awake now.

"Hey, it wasn't me who chose it for you," I calmly told him. I couldn't see anything wrong with the stupid dress. All it was was a bunch of dots that were miniscule. I should have known he would take notice of anything he deemed 'imperfect'. He was about to take off the garment when he looked over at me, then stopped. I'm grateful for that, I did not want to see his junk.

"So, where's everyone else?" He asks me.

"Probably at DeathBucks or the PoisinApple store. Patti dropped Liz's cell into the sink by accident yesterday."

"I see…" Kid looked at the wall in front of him. There was a shelf with bottles on it, which Maka and Donna graciously organized symmetrically just for Kid during their shifts.

"Something wrong Kid?" I asked him noticing his somber expression. He didn't say anything. After a glance at me, he went back to blankly staring at the wall. "Kid..? Hey, you can tell me. I promise I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to. " I told him. He dipped his head and stared at his lap, his hair covering his eyes. Then, he surprised me by chuckling softly.

"Is this how our friendship will always be?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked confused by his question.

"Where we each end up saving each other's lives somehow?"

"O-oh… I guess," i started laughing at this. "It'll probably be that way until one of us ends up dying of something that we can't be saved from."

"Wouldn't that be something," he said, raising his head and laughing with me. But I noticed something. He had a tear peeking out of the corner of his eye and it finally rolled down his cheek. He didn't seem to notice, so I said nothing about it.

I told him everything that happened since he blacked out. Including Donna and Soul's fight. They aren't even talking to each other right now, but I give it until tomorrow for them to make up. It was over the stupidest thing too. I don't even know what it was about. But Kid got a crack out of what they said to each other. I mean, I told him what they said, but still.

It was kinda cool just hanging out with Kid for a little bit, one on one. In a group setting he's kind of… how do I say this… overbearing. But when its just the two of us, like it is right now, he's really cool. I should call the group and tell them Kid is awake, but I'm enjoying myself right now, so I don't. It's fun just hanging out with just him, so for a few hours, we just sit there and talk about random stupid things.

***Kid's POV***

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. It took me a second to really wake up though, and sit up. A familiar voice startled me.

"Lay back down. You still need to rest," the voice said. I looked to my right and saw Myra taking out her other earbud slightly smiling, but just enough to show that single asymmetrical dimple she has. I obeyed her and lie back down.

"What happened? And why on Earth am I wearing this asymmetrical hospital dress? The pattern is not perfect at all!" I said, looking down at myself. I heard her soft chuckle.

"You lost a lot of blood, and it took Stein a while to fix up your ankle. You've been asleep for two days," she explained. "Everyone decided to take turns watching over you until you woke up, and right now its my turn."

"I-i see. But still… WHY THIS HOSPITAL DRESS?!" I protested.

"Hey, it wasn't me who chose it for you,"She told me with a calmness to her voice. I was about to take off the garment when I looked over at her, then stopped. I may hate this garment, but I don't want to be naked in front of anyone.

"So, where's everyone else?" I asked her.

"Probably at DeathBucks or the PoisinApple store. Patti dropped Liz's cell into the sink by accident yesterday."

"I see…" I started to stare at the wall in front of me, becoming captivated by the way bottles were symmetrically organized. I remembered that, a very, very long time ago, my own mother would do the same when I was sick. But she's gone now and has been for many years.

"Something wrong, Kid?" Myra asked me. I stole a glance at her and went back to staring at the wall.

"Kid..? Hey, you can tell me. I promise I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to. "

I looked down at my lap, my hair falling over my face, and started to laugh a little, thinking about how she saved me twice during that Kishin mob fight. "Is this how our friendship will always be?" I asked, still chuckling.

"Like what?"

" Where we each end up saving each other's lives somehow?"

"O-oh… I guess," She started laughing. "It'll probably be that way until one of us ends up dying of something that we can't be saved from."

"Wouldn't that be something," I laughed with her, raising my head. _God, _I thought. _Her laugh sounds like...mom's…_ And then i felt a tear rolling down my face, but paid no mind to it. Myra started to tell me everything that happened while I was asleep. It surprised me to learn that I had been asleep for two days, but the fact that Donna and Soul had a falling out was even more surprising.

We each just talked for what seemed like hours, and it was. We laughed at stupid stuff, and said stupid stuff, and just hung out for a while. It was fun, really fun. She's always so...headstrong when we're in the group, but being just with her, she's more care-free than I realized. During these few hours, we really got to know each other more, but most of the stuff she told me I already knew from what Maka had always told us.

They may be fraternal twins, but they really couldn't be more alike if they were Identical. I found out that Myra is as big of a book worm as Maka is. They both study so hard and are always competing for being top of the class. She told me stories from her childhood with Maka and how whenever their father went out of the house, they'd play "Spies" and follow him. It must have been awful to see that their own father wasn't loyal to their mother. And thats another thing too. Myra and Maka were super close to their mom. Its amazing, really.

In return, I told some stories from my own childhood. It was happy, until the day my father said that my mom had left us. I had no idea why, especially since days before, she announced that she was pregnant. I was going to be a big brother, but… yeah.

As we continued talking, I noticed a sort of sparkle in her violet colored eyes whenever she talked about things she loved.

Eventually, we got to the part where we each tell really, horrible jokes to one another. She was in the middle of the punchline of one when, of course, Black*Star breaks down the door. He and I may have gone on a whole quest to find Excalibur, but seriously, he needs to calm down and lay off the Red Bull.

"WAKE UP KID, FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! JUST MY PRESENCE ALONE SHALL BE ENOUGH TO- oh you're already awake. "

Myra had her hand to her chest and was breathing quickly. Black*Star must have scared her. I don't blame her, my heart is racing as well from the surprise he gave us.

"Black*Star, you-" this is when I tuned out. She started throwing profanities out there left and right. Black*Star was antagonizing her, making the whole thing worse. The last this I heard before Stein came rushing in was, "YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK YOU SELF INDULGANT ASS HOLE!" Stein had to hold both of them back so they wouldn't destroy each other. It was a hilarious sight, so of course I was laughing my ass off.

Stein kept me in that room for another couple days, just to make sure everything was working properly. During that time, I did a lot of thinking. So when I got home, I went to Liz and Patti, because the question I had needed to be answered by them. I walked into Liz's room, where she was doing her nails and Patti was doing origami. I just flat out asked, not want to really explain.

"How should I ask out Myra?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sooooo, I don't have a computer at all to write so I'll be writing stories on my tablet instead. Hopefully I can get this chapter out soon enough for me. Which it most likely wont seeing as im working on five million other stories at the same time, but anyway. Sorry if it ends up being short, I just want to update. Enjoy! Also, this story is both on Wattpad and Fan . So sometimes I will refer to myself as either Mayanie-san or AAAS. Just so you don't get confused Reader-chan. And yes, I am using the same OC for my other Soul Eater story. Myra is my go -to oc for soul eater. Deal with it.

Chapter 8: The Answer?

Third person POV

It was exactly one week after Kid went home. And on that day, was a special day that Maka made up for bonding with Soul, but when Myra and Donna became partners, they were forced to participate as well. This thing happened twice a year. At first Myra and Donna dreaded the day, but when they found it was easier to resonate their souls, the girls started to enjoy it. Though Myra always wore her earbuds and listened to her music. It helped clear their minds and get stuff done. During the fall, the four teens would clean up the yard. During the spring, it would be tidying the house. And because they are all teenagers, fights would happen. Although most of them were between Soul and Maka.

Maka decided, since it was November and all the leaves were off the trees, they would do yard work. Myra actually got up before everyone else that morning, which was strange seeing as she almost never woke up before eleven thirty in the morning. That particular morning, she woke up at 9:43 . She had a feeling it was going to be a good day, so she was cheerful.

Maka had woken up to the sound of Myra making herself some oatmeal. Myra wasn't the most quiet person in the world.

"Morning Maka," Myra said cheerfully to her twin. Knowing her sister, Maka felt like something was wrong, but using the 'Twin sense' she found nothing wrong. Just...happiness. For no real reason either.

"Uhm... Morning. Why are you so cheerful this early in the morning?" Maka asked curious to know why her sister was so...how would she word it? Ah yes, not a sarcastic bitch.

"Dunno, I woke up and had this feeling today is gonna be a good day. Ya know what I mean?" Myra replied.

"No, not really. "

"Hmm," Myra thought while stirring the oatmeal in a pot. She then decided it need brown sugar and a little bit of butter. Making that decision she went to the cupboard to look for the sugar. After locating the bag with the scooper in it, Myra searched for the butter. It didn't take long , seeing as it was in the door shelf of the fridge.

While mixing the oatmeal once more, Myra added a half cup of the brown sugar and one small square of butter to the oatmeal. After a few minutes Donna and Soul came down from their room, both had their hair sticking up in different directions. For Soul, it was more than usual. Seeing the two look like that, Myra snickered and Maka rolled her eyes, disgusted her friends would do something so dirty in her home.

(I'm really lazy and don't really know where to go from here, so I'll just do a change in POV and small time skip)

***Kid's POV ***

-about an hour later-

"Would you just hold still, Kid?!" Liz exclaimed

"Yeah Kid! We're just trying to help!" Patti added holding me down and duct taping me to a chair in the living room. These girls are driving me insane!

"But you're making me look asymmetrical!" I complained. The two were doing my hair, and it felt AWFUL! I will never have these two do my hair ever again. I saw one of Liz's vein pulsing on her forehead.

"I'm making you asymmetrical?" She asked menacingly. " It can't get worse than those stripes you have on one side of your head! " she scolded me while turning on our stereo that started playing my Owl City album Ocean Eyes.

"Y-you're right. I'm asymmetrical trash! I don't deserve to even think about dating Myra! " and then started banging my head on the back of the chair I was duct taped to. Liz looked at Patti like she regretted saying what she said.

"Kid, no, I'm sorry. You're not trash. And you like her a lot, so its okay to think about that," she told me in a soothing voice.

"Yeah! If you were trash you would smell bad, but you don't! " Patti chimed.

"Really? " I asked , with a bump forming on the back of my head.

"Yeah, of course. And I'm sure that Myra will say yes," Liz continued to reassure me. "When we're done with you, there's no way she'll say no." She beamed at me.

"Thanks," I sniffed. This may be how I usually act when I'm told about my stripes, but I was legitimately worried about how Myra would react when I ask her on a date today. A million different scenarios went through my head on how she would react. Most of them...weren't pleasant.

Liz then started to open a container of hair gel while Patti grabbed the brush, the song changed on the stereo to "Hello Seattle" and they got to work.

Patti violently brushed my hair back and while she did that, Liz used the hair gel to keep it slicked back. This whole process was done several times because Patti would spike it up or put it in some crazy design that made Liz scold her. I honestly didn't want to see anyway. Liz finally finished doing my hair after about three songs. She then set to doing my make up. I protested when she pulled out her two hundred dollar makeup kit, but she wouldn't have any of my complaining.

"Fine, but I'm going to complain the whole time," I warned her. She just rolled her eyes at me and started applying foundation that was a shade darker than my natural skin tone.

"This is stupid," I complained.

"I know," she said, continuing to do my makeup while the song 'Dental Care ' was playing.

"This color is too dark."

"No, it makes you look tanner."

" Is this going to take much longer?"

"Yes," she stated digging out her blush and eye-shadow.

"No, you are not putting that on my face," I told her. She ignored me and put blush on my cheeks and nose. She then picked a nude color for my eye-shadow.

"Why do I need eye-shadow? I'm a male. "

"The right color makes your eye color look brighter, bolder, and more intense," she responded.

"You should do commercials for this stuff."

"I know, now stop talking and close your eyes so I can put this stuff on."

I followed her order, closing my eyes and feeling a strange sensation on my eyelids that I assumed was the eye-shadow brush thingy. I couldn't see what she was doing but after a song change, I felt something else on my face. It felt like a tissue. Is she really wiping it all off after I had to go through that?

"Kay Kid, you can open your eyes now," Liz told me after a moment or two. I opened my eyes to see Patti holding a mirror towards herself. "Patti, other way," Liz told her younger sister.

"Oopsie, here you go Kid!" She smiled and turned the mirror around so I could see my reflection. I could hardly believe my eyes. There were newly defined cheekbones on my face, and like Liz said, my eyes looked a lot brighter. There was more color to my usually pale face, but it looked completely natural. My hair was slicked back so more of my forehead was showing. But not in a bad way. The hair style itself was amazing as well. It looked like Loki's hair from the Avengers and Thor movies. The only difference was the stripes.

(A/n I feel like despite his ocd, Kid is a huge fan of superhero movies, especially Marvel)

Liz gave me an approving nod and Patti clapped excitedly against the handle of the mirror. If it was physically possible, my jaw would have dropped to the floor.

"Liz, why are you not a professional makeup artist for celebrities?" I asked, praising her.

"Because I chose the thug life before you took Patti and I off the streets," she replied smiling. "Now, let's see what we can do about your clothes for today. Patti, cut the tape please."

The two of them had gone shopping the other day and came back with five shopping bags each, though I assumed most of it was for Liz. After they had finished cutting me free, I was dragged to Liz's room, where they shoved several prepared outfits into my arms then pushed me into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. I sighed looking at the asymmetrical patterns on many of the shirts, random tears on jeans, and too many pockets. I settled for a grey T-shirt , and a red and black, short sleeved, flannel patterned outer shirt (the most symmetrical of the bunch) and denim skinny jeans which I wasn't used to wearing, but the other jeans were either to baggy or too asymmetrical. When I stepped out of the bathroom, the girls looked me over twice, saying nothing. I wasn't sure if that was such a good thing or not. Patti rustled through one of the bags and pulled out a black fedora, a pair of sunglasses, and two watches.

She handed me each item one at a time as I put them all on. I didn't like how the sunglasses looked so I took them off. Liz didn't argue, she just put them back in the bag. The watches were the exact same, thank Dad. (A\N 'thank god' 'thank Death' 'thank Dad' all the same meaning since Lord Death is his dad) Liz walked me over to her full length mirror so I could take it all in. Have to give credit to these girls, I looked really good because of them, and I hoped Myra would think the same, or at the very least, not ridicule me. As i thought that, I started getting butterflies again. I forced myself to relax when my weapons came into the reflection.

"So what do you think?" I asked them, completely relying on their womanly sense of style.

"You look hot, Kid. Hell, if you weren't like a brother to me, I wouldn't let Myra have you," Liz praised. It felt awkward to hear her say that, but also good.

"You look really good Kid! Nice change from the stuffy suit you always wear!" Patti added.

"That suit is very comfortable and symmetrical," I said, pouting a little.

"Whatever,the point is, we are done, you look good, and its time for you to make your move," Liz said. I nodded in agreement.

***ten minutes later***

We were on our way to the Twins' place, Liz and Patti came along to make sure I didn't chicken out. I could see their house just a few hundred yards in front of me. I went over what I was going to say about twenty times in my head and felt ready. Just thinking about only the good reactions that might come from her when I ask. That made me more confident. One hundred yards to go, and I was starting to get butterflies again. _No, Kid calm down. If you get nervous you'll blow the whole thing. _I told myself. I could see their front yard now. Leaf piles around the front and sides. Maka, Soul, Donna, and Myra were working in the middle of the yard where more leaves were on the ground.

"Well, she looks busy, maybe we should just come back some other day," I said, turning on my heel. But Liz turned me right around.

"No Kid. Its now or never. If you don't ask her now, you never will. " she told me. "Now go ask." She and Patti pushed me onto the lawn and hid by the fence of the next door neighbours. I looked forward and took a deep breath to calm my nerves before walking towards Myra. Despite her being sweaty from work, she still looked good in a messy sort of way. She wore a Blink 182 shirt along with a grey hoodie and sweat pants. Her flaming red hair was tied back in a messy ponytail with enough hair to hang by her face.

I walked up behind her and took another deep breath before speaking.

"Myra, I know we only became friends a few months ago, but I think we should be something more. I'm not asking long term right now, but I am asking for a chance. So, uh, would you want to go on a date with me? " I said . She turned around to face me and jumped a little as if she didn't know I was behind her. Then... She took out her ear buds. I could hear Liz face palming from the other yard and I wanted to just run over to my weapons and go home, but refrained from doing so.

"Oh hey Kid. What are you doing here looking all nice like that?" She asked me. I wanted to shoot my foot right there. She hasn't heard a single thing I said and now the other three were looking in our direction. _Kill me please, someone, anyone. _I thought. All my confidence drained, but I had to try again. Though, I didn't want it to be so... Observed.

"Well, I, uh...you see..." I stuttered out. She was looking up at me, not by much, but still looking up into my eyes. It was scaring me. She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'get on with it'

"Iwantedtoknowifyouwouldgoonadatewithme," I quickly said.

"What? Kid I can't understand you when you talk that fast. Use your words and be slower," she told me. Seriously, are there no Kishins around to just rip out my soul right now? Because that would be great! I sighed and took a their deep breath.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me? " I asked. Her eyes went wide. "If you don't, I understand, I just... Wanted you to know how I feel about you. "I suddenly became very interested in a pile of leaves a few feet away from us. Her eyes went back to normal size and she...smiled?

" I'd be happy to, Kid. " she said. I wasn't sure I heard that correctly so I asked what she meant. "It means yes, stupid. I'll go on a date with you."

Sure, she called me stupid, but she says it playfully so it was funny. I felt a HUGE weight lifted off of me at that moment and couldn't stop smiling. Especially when she gave me a quick hug. Even with her sweat, I could smell her perfume which was oddly girly for her. Strawberries and vanilla.

"Next Saturday. I'll pick you up around noon," I proclaimed.

"Works for me," she said. We hugged once more before I walked off the lawn feeling light as a feather. How can life get better than this feeling? It can't.

***Myra's POV***

I was just raking leaves and listening to 'Best Day of My Life' by the American Authors. I had no idea what was going to happen today. All I thought was going to happen was me raking leaves and listening to music.

_I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

_Who oh_

_Who oh_

_I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night _

_Who oh_

_Who oh_

_I'm never gonna look back, No_

_Never gonna give it up, whoa_

_Please don't wake me now_

Around that part I could hear someone talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. So, I took out my ear buds and turned around to see Tom Hiddleston in his Loki make up. Wait, no. That person is not the sexy Asgardian from the Marvel movies that I am in love with. This person is...Kid. But, how and why and...what? Damn he looks good. I decided to play it cool and not show on my face how incredibly attracted I am to him at this moment in time.

"Oh hey Kid. What are you doing here looking all nice like that?" I asked calmly. My heart was pounding. Why is he wearing makeup that made him look like that? His normal look is fine to me, but I'm not complaining right now. I looked up at him seeing as he was a few inches taller than me. His golden two toned eyes were mesmerising and cheekbones clearly defined. Even his hair was slicked back under his hat to look like Loki Laufeyson of Jhoutenheim. How dare Kid do this to me? Loki is my favourite from the Marvel movies besides Deadpool! Why, why do I have to be the twin that loves superhero crap? DC comics, Marvel comics, Teen Titans, even some lame Disney Pixar made heroes. Big Hero 6 was good though.

"Well, I, uh...you see..." He stuttered out.

He was hesitating to tell me, so I raised my eyebrow, signaling that if he didn't get on with it, I was going to go back to my leaf pile.

"Iwantedtokowifyouwouldgoonadatewithme," he basically spat out. I couldn't understand what he said at all.

"What? Kid I can't understand you when you talk that fast. Use your words and be slower," I told him. He seemed nervous about whatever he said. I leaned myself on the rake I was holding waiting for him to explain. He took a deep breath.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" I could feel my eyes getting bigger is surprise and my face getting hotter. "If you don't, I understand. I just...wanted you to know how I feel."

Oh. My. Gods. I can't believe this. I couldn't speak for a moment. Just...I thought he liked MAKA not me. I mean, Maka is perfect. She is smart, funny, strong willed, caring, and beautiful. And, her hairstyle is WAY more symmetrical than mine, which I thought would have been a huge factor for Kid. Why would he like me? I look like a potato, not as smart as Maka, a slob (yes I admit it) and I'm an ass to everyone except for three people. Maka, Donna, and Chrona.

"I'd be happy to," I replied to him without thinking first. Mentally, I face palmed. I don't know what to do in relationships! And I don't like people! What have I just gotten myself into? He asked me to clarify, as if he didn't understand what I said. "It means yes, stupid. I'll go on a date with you," I told him with a chuckle. He could be so dense at times.

He smiled. I saw his absolutely adorable smile that girls at the DWMA swoon over. I can see why too. I couldn't hold back, I gave him a quick little hug. A friendly one, of course.

"Next Saturday. I'll pick you up around noon," he stated.

"Works for me," I replied with a small smile. It was his turn now to hug me, which he did. And his cologne was stronger than usual today. The chocolate and blackberries was overwhelming, but comforting and so nice. After the hug he just walked away again. I saw Liz and Patti appear from nowhere and start slapping him on the back in a congratulatory way. Seeing that, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I put my ear buds back in. The song had changed to 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' by Fall Out Boy. I looked over at Maka who was standing next to Donna and Soul looking in my direction. I just smirked at them.

"Didn't I tell you today was going to be a good day, Maka?"


	9. Chapter 9

AAAAHHHHH! My Birthday is next week! (from when I started writing this chapter anyway, who knows when it will get published) So this chapter is all about the date! AND it will be one of the longest chapters I have ever written! Wooo! I have been so patient to write this, so so much fluff (well, what we can get from Myra, at least. Don't expect much from her. -_-) Also…. WE MADE IT TO 3000+ VIEWS ON THIS STORY I'M SO HAPPY THANK YOU GUYS SO SOS SO MUCH! Please enjoy Chapter Nine of Perfect Other Half!

The Date

Kid's POV

Oh. My. Dad. What did I just get myself into? Yes I do like her. She said yes. Why on Earth did I let Liz talk me into this? I haven't even spoken to Myra since that day, and now we'll be alone for an entire day. What? Help….

What if she only said yes because she didn't want to hurt my feelings, oh I would die. But then again, it isn't like Myra to do something like that. She is brutally honest, unless it's with Crona. Oh my Dad, what if she likes Crona and not me? What will I do then?

All these conversations in my head were filled with thoughts that just made me more and more nervous. It was so bad, I started cleaning my room. Now, normally that's fine, but now, I was cleaning OUT my room to rearrange EVERYTHING so it was symmetrical again. Yeah. That's how bad it was. My second dresser was halfway out my bedroom door when Liz startled me.

"Kid, what are you doing?" she asked. It was so sudden that I ended up dropping my dresser on my left foot.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL LIZ, THAT WASN'T COOL!" I yelled at her to suppress the pain in my foot. Scientific study if you curse/ yell after you get hurt, it actually reduces pain a little. Don't ask me why that works, it just does.

"Sorry, but seriously, what are you doing?" She continued to ask while my foot throbbed with pain. Maybe it's broken. Hey, I can use that as an excuse not to go on a date which I will end up embarrassing myself! Please please be broken! I set my foot down. Nope, I can put weight on it. It's not broken. Damn.

"It's called stress cleaning. And my foot's fine, thanks for asking," I told her a little too harshly.

"And how long do you think you've been 'Stress Cleaning'?" she asked me. What's with all the questions?

"Two hours? Maybe less."

"Kid…"

"Yes?"

"You were supposed to pick up Myra half an hour ago. I'm surprised no one at their place hasn't called yet," She said with a cold glare telling me one thing. 'You fucked up, Kid.'

"No, i...it can't be. I started at 8 this morning. There's no way it's 12:30,"

"Oh but it is. Look," she showed me her phone screen. At that moment all my other thoughts i'd been having left, replaced with one sentence.

I am so fucked.

I quickly rummaged through the dresser that had previously landed on my foot, grabbed a random t-shirt and pair of jeans, ran into my bathroom, changed and brushed my teeth, then, I high tailed it out of my house. Hopefully she won't kill me for being so late. As I ran out the door, and continued running, I summoned Beelzebub, my skateboard and jumped on, riding it to where the twins lived with their weapons. Walking would take too long. It took me two minutes to get to the front door of their house.

Despite riding my skateboard, I was out of breath. I knocked on the door, panting and finally looking at my outfit. Bright pink shirt. Pajama pants. I was late enough as it was, I couldn't go home and change now. I'm so screwed. Thankfully, Soul opened the door. I've never been so relieved to see that asymmetrical Albino in my life. He took one look at me and sighed.

"First of all, being late for a date is so uncool. Second, I think I may throw up at the sight of that outfit," he said to me. "Luckily for you, the twins are fighting over something in Red Riding Hood's room, so I can lend you some clothes."

"Red Riding Hood?" I asked confused.

"Myra. Red hair, wears lots of hoodies. We all call her that in the colder seasons," he explained. "Now let's get you changed before the girls realize you're here."

"Thank you so much, Soul," i said gratefully.

"No problem."

He led me to his room after closing the door. It was so bad. His room not only is a huge mess, it's so...asymmetrical. I had the sudden urge to clean it and make it perfect, but of course I didn't have enough time to. I could hear Myra giving in to whatever Maka was yelling at her about, so that meant my time was very limited. Soul dug through his closet and pulled out a black shirt and dark blue jeans that looked too wide for me. Too wide for him too, how does he… wait. He's pulling out a belt. I see now. He threw them on the bed for me.

"Hurry, you don't have much time before you possibly get killed," he told me. "They'll be done by the time I'm done taking a piss, so, yeah." With that he left for the bathroom. Males pee fast, so I understood how fast I needed to get dressed. I just about tore my shirt off and PJ bottoms and grabbed the shirt on the bed. Quickly, I tugged on the t-shirt and pulled up the jeans, looping the belt through the belt loops as fast as I could. After about five seconds I heard a door down the hallway slam closed. 'Shit' I thought to myself and clipped the thing in the hole and pulled the other thing to tighten the belt as much as I could. When I was done I heard a flush from the bathroom not too far away. I smoothed my hair down and walked out of Soul's room. I'll have to thank him properly later. Maybe buy him a new headband.

I calmed myself by walking to the living room and taking deep breaths. When I walked in, I saw all three girls sitting there. Donna in the middle, and Maka and Myra glaring at each other. She's in a bad mood. I am so dead, please don't be mad that I'm late.

"Hey there," I said, my voice cracking. Great….

"Hi Kid, sorry I took so long. Maka was making me change, like, five times and do make-up," Myra said standing up and shooting a glare at her sister once more. She didn't notice I was late. THANK DAD!

"It's fine, I was just in the bathroom," I lied through my teeth. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, I need to get out of here. Too much crazy," she said.

"I'm not the crazy one, you are, hypocrite, " says Maka in an annoyed tone. Myra just rolled her eyes and looped her arm around mine while pulling us towards the door. I wondered what they had fought about, but Myra still seemed really angry so, I decided I shouldn't ask. After we were out the door, I was able to get a good look at her. She was wearing a green plaid skirt (much like her red one she wore that day at the mall), black leggings, a purple Asking Alexandria shirt, and a gray hoodie. Her blood red hair was pulled back in it's signature ponytail with her bangs sweeping the left side of her face.

"You look nice," I said to her as we walked away from her house.

"Thanks," she replied. "Why are you wearing Soul's clothes?"

"Uh…" shit, how did she know? "Okay, I lost track of time while I was stress cleaning and was really late. When I finally saw what I was wearing, Soul answered your front door and offered to let me borrow his clothes since mine looked ridiculous," I told the truth.

"Oh…" she thoughtfully said. " You may want a very hot shower when we are done today. He may have stuff hung up, but Soul only does laundry once every three months."

"What? Ew, Gross!" I disgustedly exclaimed. This is nasty. I'm wearing dirty clothes. I'd much rather be wearing my Pink shirt and PAJAMA pants now. I heard Myra chuckling.

"What's so funny? This is so disgusting and unsanitary! How does he live like this! Ugh!"

"Your reaction. It's priceless."

"Meanie," I fake pouted.

"What are you, five?" she giggled.

"Not even close," i replied. "Oh, that's right. You don't know my real age."

"Aren't you, like, 16 or 17?"

"Nope. No where near that young."

"Pedophile."

"Yeah, I guess I am. But really, after the first 200 years, I stopped caring."

"Wait, I thought you would say 18," she stopped walking and let go of my arm. Maybe I should have just stuck to the teenages… "First 200? Kid, what are you talking about? There's no way you are over 200 years old."

"I was kidding. I am 17. Though my dad, he's as old as time itself." I lied. About me, not my dad.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting your father is the most powerful being on Earth. Though, I suppose it would make sense if you were more than a few centuries old."

"I'm not. Promise," another lie. I don't want to start our relationship with lies, but this is a necessary evil. She shook her head and walked alongside me again, but she didn't reach for my arm. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"I know. But now I can't stop thinking about it. Damn you," she chuckled and lightly pushed me.

"Oh no, now I'm going to burn in Hell! I can feel the Earth sucking me in! This is all your fault!" I fell to my knees on the ground, pretending to be going to Hell. She started laughing harder.

"Well shit, Kid. Guess it really will always be us saving one another," she said trying to pull me up, but I became a rag doll and she couldn't pull me up.

"Geez Kid! You're heavy! Maybe I should just let Lucifer take you," she chuckled and started to drag me.

"It's too late for me! Save yourself! Uncle Lucifer is a drunkard who likes ponies!" I shouted. Myra didn't have any strength left to keep pulling me across the pavement because she was laughing too hard. After a moment or two, she collapsed on the ground next to me, both of us breathing heavy, trying to catch our breath. I guess I was worried about nothing, because right now, I felt pretty good, and we haven't even gotten to where we were going to eat lunch yet.

Once we caught our breath I stood and helped her up.

"You alright?" i asked Myra.

"Yeah, thanks," she took my hand and stood up. "Remind me not to help you if you ever really do get sucked into the earth. You're heavy."

"Right, got it. I'll just have you go get Maka."

"Oh I see how it is. My sister punches The Kishin in the face and he dies, so suddenly she's the stronger twin," she sarcastically said...I think…

"Uh…."

"I'm messing with you. Yeah, if that happens I'll get her," she smiled. Man, I love her smile.

"We should go get lunch before it gets too late," i suggested. She flipped her hair over and nodded. We walked over to Deathbucks to get some food. What did we eat? It's pretty obvious seeing as my date is in love with Pizza. Though, when we got there, we hardly talked. a little small talk but that was it. It started to get really awkward, which was the exact thing I was trying to avoid.

"You enjoying the pizza?" I asked.

"Mhm, it's really good," she replied simply.

"That's good," I stated. That was when conversation stopped. I didn't know what to say next and was afraid she would end up putting in her earbuds for the rest of the date. 'Okay Kid, just relax. Talk about things she likes! What does she like? Music and Pizza… I think her favorite color is blue, maybe… Does she have a favorite book? TV show? Video Game? WHAT DO YOU LIKE?' I thought to myself starting to freak out a little. Okay, more than a little. A Lot. So much that I started picking at my slice of pizza to re arrange the toppings in a symmetrical format. Maybe my luck ran out today after Soul gave me his clothes. Maybe I should talk about something I like. Symmetry, perfection, pleasing my father, Geometry sections on symmetry. Wow, I am a boring person. What else do I like?

I like her. A lot. But I can't just talk about her! That's weird. Oh, how about killing Kishins, that's always a good topic. Right before I was about to speak, she got up from her seat.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," she said. Okay, she's not leaving, then. Good. While she was gone, I took out my phone and texted Liz because I really need help.

_LIZ HELP ME! _

_What is it now, Kid? Aren't u supposed to be on ur date? _

_I AM AND I HAVE NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT IT IS VERY AWKWARD HELP ME_

_Ok, calm ur tits. Talk abt stuff she likes_

_Music and Pizza. Thats what she likes Liz. WHERE DO I GO WITH THAT?_

_She also likes greek mythology, norse mythology, egyptian, aztec_

_I don't know anything about that stuff…._

_She is a huge fan of Superhero stuff. Marvel and DC. She especially loves Batman, The Flash, Deadpool and The Avengers. _

_Okay, That i can talk about. Anything else? _

_idk, i think she likes Harry Potter or sumthin_

… _I think I'll stick to superheroes… THANK YOU LIZ! _

_Yeah, np. But you so owe me. _

_Of course! How about spa vouchers? _

_Perf. thx Kiddo. Have fun. _

Thankfully, Myra came back AFTER I put my phone away. I only ever use it in emergencies, and that situation counted as one.

"Hey," she said as she sat back down.

"Hey," I replied.

"So anyway.." we both said at the same time very awkwardly.

"You go first," I told her.

"Have you heard about the new Marvel movie coming out in July?" she asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

"You mean Ant Man, right?"

"Yeah that one! The trailer was leaked earlier this week and oh my gosh, it looks amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Really? I haven't seen it yet. I've seen the one for Age of Ultron though."

"Oh my gosh, YES! I can't wait for these to come out. And you know, in a few years, a Deadpool movie will come out! I am so fucking excited!"

"Deadpool is your favorite, I take it."

"Yes he is! All the chimichangas!"

"Isn't there also going to be a Batman versus Superman movie?"

"Yes, i don't really have high expectations for it though. Sure, they both are in the justice league and butt heads, but I honestly can't see them fighting like that unless Superman gets influenced by some sort of Kryptonite, or his mind being wiped and replaced with evil thoughts."

"So you don't think it would be Batman's fault? I mean, he is the darker one."

"Well duh. Sure, Superman had his whole planet blown up, but Bruce Wayne saw his parents die as a 13 year old. Superman was an infant and didn't know what was going on. Bruce wouldn't allow himself to go that dark, especially knowing what darkness does to people like The Penguin, The Riddler, Harley Quinn, and The Joker. And I love Batman and all, but against Superman, he stands at no chance. Being a billionaire with equipment and skills only goes so far. If Bruce was half as smart as Tony Stark, he would have built a suit like Iron Man."

"I see, but think about this. Bruce saw his parents die, so think about what that would do to a kid's mind. Maybe he see's something so bad he goes darker than ever, then one of his enemies manipulates him, or creates some sort of serum that makes him stronger than Superman. Sure, he can't get laser eyes, or X-Ray vision, but stronger and faster than Superman, who is the strongest man on Earth, but not fastest. That title goes to The Flash. And what if an evil Green Lantern user used his ring to make Batman even better."

"I can see the other stuff happening, but not the Green Lantern thing. Green Lantern in the Justice League wouldn't let that happen. But yeah, I still think whatever happens, Superman will win."

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Okay, but think about this. Wonder Woman, Black Widow, Catwoman, and The Scarlet Witch team up and teach the boys a lesson."

"Interesting. But Cat Woman isn't necessarily a hero."

"Well neither are Deadpool and Loki,"

"But Loki killed 80 people in two days."

"He's adopted and was lied to his whole life. Also, Frigga died. The only person in all Nine realms who believed in him. And all that's left is his idiot brother, Thor, who, may i remind you, started a new war with the Frost Giants because of his enormous ego. Loki was the one who said 'Let's not do this, because it is a very bad idea, Thor.' Loki is smarter and would have actually succeeded in taking over Earth had the Avengers not stopped him. It was revenge and fulfilling what he thought was his destiny. then, when Thor needed him most in saving Jane, he graciously helped. Odin was being an ass about Thor and Jane's relationship, but Loki was like 'Dude, she's gonna die before you and it'll hurt like a bitch. I don't want you to be hurt like that, bro.' So, Loki is much better than Thor, even if he can't lift Mjolnir."

"Very true, but did he really need to kill that many people?"

"To achieve his goals, yes. People die all the time and are born every second."

"I suppose yes. But why is Deadpool an Anti-Hero?"

"Well… that's a little more complicated. Deadpool isn't a bad guy, but he also isn't the best guy to be saving people. I don't know, it's just hard to explain. But no matter what, He is my favorite hero of all the Marvel and DC franchises. His movie is going to be awesome. It's even rated R because of all the gore and swearing."

"Nice. Maybe when it comes out, we should see it together."

"That would be cool."

"Oh dear, you've turned into Soul."

"Huh?" 

"You said the… C word."

"Oh no, call the police, the army, the marines… Call Oprah! I will not become Soul Eater Evans!" Myra dramatically said.

"Well then maybe we need to get to the arcade before you turn into the albino," I suggested. She laughed and told me sure. I left money on the table, and then we left to go to the city's only arcade. It had all the classic games and surprisingly Dance Dance Revolution. Probably my father's idea. Because of the poor selection of games (and probably because of at home game consoles) almost no one was in the arcade. Meaning there was no wait for any of the games. Normally, I don't like video games. The graphics and pixels are just too...asymmetrical and it bothers me to the point where I have broken five XBox machines, Two Playstations, and one Wii. Yeah, not a gamer. But Donna had told me once the Myra likes them, so I thought this would be fun for her.

As soon as we got there she ran straight to the Galaga machine.

"Yes! They fixed it! Maybe my record is still up there," Myra thoughtfully exclaimed. I walked up behind her as she scrolled lower and lower in the top 20 scores. They way she said it I thought she was in the top five or something, but nope. There were her initials on the 20th spot.

"Thank the Gods, it is. Maka and I took a day just to hang out here and we stayed all day because I got so hooked on this game. I told her I wouldn't stop until I reached top 20. That's when she suggested me taking control of the joystick and her pressing the buttons. It took us all our money and until this place closed to get there, but we did it," Myra smiled at the memory of her and Maka working together. It seemed like she had forgotten the fight she had with her sister earlier today.

"Must have been a fun day," i said.

"Oh yeah it was, sure we were broke for the next week and a half, and had to work at Deathbucks just to pay for food, but it was totally worth it."

"Nice. So, you wanna play it?"

"No. If I do, Maka has to be here. I just wanted to make sure no one bumped us out of the top 20, or that the machine reset."

"Oh, okay. Any other games you want to play?"

"Yeah. I've never put my skills to the test with the only dancing game here. Besides, that is the only two player game in here."

It took me a moment to realize what she meant by that. She wanted to play a video game with me. Yeah, I was happy about that, but then I remembered… I suck at dancing.

"Oh, yeah, sure. We can play that, I guess."

"Awesome, let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Is it too late to back out? I knew it was, so I just had to grit my teeth and step on the glowing squares. She pulled out a dollar in quarters from her pocket and put them into the machine. I stepped up on the platform next to her as she searched the songs. I didn't recognize any of them, but she did. Her knowledge of music is always just so...astonishing? Is that the word I want to use? Why not. It fits.

She finally picked a song and pressed play.

"Sorry, I should have asked if you wanted to do this song," she apologized.

"It's fine. I don't listen to much music, so it's probably better that you chose," I told her.

"You should listen to more music then. I'll lend you some of my CD's" Myra offered.

"Thanks." And then… the game started. I don't know what the song is, and I don't think I care enough to learn it. The first arrows appeared on the screen and I stepped on them as they lit up. Or at least I tried. I either stepped too late or stepped on the wrong arrow.I glanced over at Myra and saw her not just stepping on the arrows, but also doing spin moves and jumps and all other kinds of dance moves while I was struggling to just step on them. I really am starting to wish I had let Father hire a dance tutor back in…. nevermind. the year isn't important. Even if it was ballroom dancing, anything would be better than what was happening right now.

By the end of the song I was beat, so was Myra, but she looked happy about it.

"How are you so good at this?" I asked her stepping off the game platform.

"I just imagine I'm fighting Kishins without Donna and the arrows are the opposite direction of where the Kishins are coming from," Myra explained. I wish I had thought of that sooner.

"Wow, so those weren't real dance moves?"

"Who said my fighting style wasn't like dancing?" she smirked. "On sundays, Donna takes me to this dance studio workshop thing and we both learn these moves that we incorporate into our fighting."

"That's an interesting concept. Does it work?"

"Unfortunately not 100%. Maybe like 23%? I don't know." she responded. I wondered how often she tried that style of fighting and have it not work.

"But at least it isn't completely useless. Especially since you beat the crud out of me on this game."

"Yeah, that seems to be the only thing it really works for. Oh well. Live and Learn," she shrugged.

"Yup. So anyway, i didn't get to see your whole routine for that. Care to do it again? I'll pay for another game."

"I'd love to. But I got it. I convert about a sixth of my weekly allowance to quarters."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Thanks though." Myra pulled out another fifty cents and put it into the machine. She selected a different song and chose to use the entire platform. The game started. I watched her dance as this song played, I wasn't sure what it was called and couldn't understand what it was saying because it was in another language. But it sounded like this:

Hibiku ashioto ga hanarete yuku wa kokoro sae nurashite

Kakae Kirenai kodoku no bara wo kazaru kono machi no katasumi ni

Shizukesa no naka ni oboreta toiki wa garasu zaiku no merodi

Fureta nara kuzureochite anata ni wa nido to modorenai

Ai suru hito moshimo anata ni deau koto ga nakereba

Kono itami sae mo shirazu dareka wo kono te de kizu tsukete ita

Nagarehajimeta jikan to namida wa garasu zaiku no merodi

Hibiwareta kagami no naka ni wa mou kono sugata sae mo utsuranai

Kizu darake no kokoro wo kakusu imi nado nai mitsumete

Ai de dakishimete kowarehajimeta kokoro ga karete yuku made

Hitori ni shinaide kure tonari de waratte kure

Yoru ga akeru made

Sugisatta hibi wo mitsumete sono kizu ni chikai to wakare wo

Tomo ni aruite yukou donna kurushimi mo dakishimete

Ai suru hito moshimo anata ni deau koto ga nakereba

Kono nukumori sae shiranakatta

Kono te de tsukamitai...tsuyoku

Kagayaku hibi sore wa kako dewa naku mirai ni aru hazu dakara

Oh my destiny ai suru hito yo sobani ite karete yuku made

She looked like a professional dancer playing this game. It was strange, but also a very neat sight to see. She missed a few arrows of course, but she was still doing amazingly. As far as I know. I don't dance.

After she was done, we left the arcade. We walked side by side, passing the shops.

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well...to be completely honest I didn't think you would hang around me this long so I didn't plan for it," I admitted, taking a sudden interest in the weird sparkles that construction people put in the concrete.

"You really thought our date would be so bad I would go home? Kid, I'm having a great time. You seriously didn't that would happen?" she asked. then I thought I heard her say 'Baka' under her breath.

"You are?" she nodded. I felt my face heating up a little. "I'm glad you are. I was freaking out the whole week, so I ended up not really talking to anyone. I'm sorry."

"Really? Wow," she said. I blew it. I knew it, I shoul- "I thought it was just me who was flipping out over this."

Did she just..? She did. Myra was just as nervous as I was. Make that the 8th wonder of the world. She just seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing though, so I couldn't help but wonder if it didn't bother her. But I suppose that's the face she puts on. I would too if I had a twin that knew what my feelings were the moment they were felt.

"Well I guess neither of us really have everything under control like everyone thinks we do."

"Definitely not."

"You want to go to the park? We have plenty of time until dinner,' I suggested.

"Sure, I like the park. Oh and there's this great tree Maka and I have climbed since we were little. It is the greatest tree ever," she said excitedly. Another thing with her and her sister. I never realized how close the two were.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

And so we walked to the park, which was a good twenty five minute walk in the opposite direction we were originally going. We walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable like when we were having lunch. This was kind of serene, I guess you could say. She had her hands in her sweater pockets and mine were in the pockets of my-er… Soul's jeans. On occasion, I would steal a glance at her profile. She is just… beautiful. The way her bangs curl a little at the end which makes it perfect to wrap behind her ear. Her three earrings. One looked like it was a gage,( but I once overheard Maka say Myra wears fake gages) Another was a blue star, and the last one was a chain cuff. The base was a circle and the cuff was just a normal looking cuff. Even though I couldn't see the other side of her face, but I knew her other ear was the same. She had gotten another peircing since we first met, maybe she was planning it before, maybe she did it so I would stop bugging her, but that's for her to know and me to find out.

A few more stolen glances later, we arrived at the park. I see Myra scan the area, looking for something, when suddenly her eyes light up. A grin spreads across her face, and she points to something in front of her. I force myself to tear my eyes away from her smile and look to where she's pointing. A lone tree sits a little ways away, casting shade over the structure and seeming to watch over the park. It was definitely an old tree. Not as old as me though…

Myra hurries over to it, taking a moment to walk around the trunk.

"This is it! We had so many good times at this park. This tree's been here since before it was built!"

"It's nice," I said.

"Nice? It's the best tree ever! Perfect amount of shade at all times of the day, amazing for climbing, and no sap drips on you," Myra explained.

"Well sure, there's that, but it's not very… symmetrical," I responded, studying the tree. The branches were definitely all over the place, and the leaves. Most were on the ground seeing as it was autumn, but the amount left on the tree was unbearable. I counted seventeen. SEVENTEEN! Why couldn't there be- oh wait. There's an 18th one. Nevermind.

"Well, duh. It's a tree and almost winter. Kid, you've gotta stop looking at the world as just symmetry. Leave that for math. If you just look," she walked behind me and moved my head to where the tree was in the exact center of my vision. "you'll see that some things are perfect the way they are, with every little imperfection and flaw, it's still a beautiful and amazing tree. Do you see now?" She removed her hands from my cheeks, which left them cold. But I did understand what she was saying.

"Yes, I do. It is an amazing tree, the world is a wonderful place, I get that. But," I turned to her. "I can't help but see all the flaws. It's a disorder and I wish I could just see everything as it's meant to be seen, but I just...can't." She looked away and I thought I had upset her. Oh no. That can't be good. I don't want her to be upset.

"I know you can't," she said picking up an orange leaf. "That's why I'm going to help you."

"It's not that simple."

"I know it isn't. No matter how hard it is, or how long it takes, I will help you. My mind's made up and you can't stop me, so ha."

"Alright, if you insist." Hearing her say that with a confident look brought a smile to my face. I wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment, but I decided I should save it for later. I don't want her to think we're moving too fast. That would be awful. If we do end up staying together for a long time, I want to cherish the moments and not rush anything, especially if she doesn't want to do certain things. Because of the simple, heartbreaking fact, that I am immortal and she is not.

She smirked at me before running up the tree and grabbing a branch. Myra pulled herself up and sat on it. I was about to join her, but I heard a young voice yelp in pain. Turning around, I saw a little boy holding his knee, which was only bleeding a little. It's a good thing I bring bandages with me whenever I go somewhere, and that I put some in the pockets of Soul's jeans that he lent me. I walked over to the little boy and crouched down by him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"No, my knee hurts," he answered through his tears.

"Well it's a good thing I brought band aids with me," I told the boy. "What's your name?"

"Ethan," he said as I brought out two medium sized band aids from my pocket. I opened one and started to apply it to Ethan's scrape.

"That's a very nice name Ethan," I spoke trying to make him forget his minimal pain. With one band aid in place, I opened the second one. I wasn't about to let this kid have asymmetrical bandages.

"What's your name, mister?" he asked me while I applied the second bandage to his non-injured knee.

"You can call me Kid."

"But you don't seem like a kid, you look like a teenager."

"I am, but it's a part of my name. Death the Kid is a bit of a mouthful, wouldn't you say?" His eyes widened with realization. Little kids really are the greatest.

"That's such a cool name! I want a name like that!"

"Maybe someday you will," I told him without thinking. "But to me, Ethan is a cool name. Now, be careful and go play. Besides, I have to get back to the pretty girl in the tree." I whispered the last sentence. Ethan looked over my shoulder in the direction of where Myra was sitting.

"She is pretty," he whispered back. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Not yet. But I hope she will be. Now go play."

"Okie Doki! Bye bye Kid!" with that he ran off to the playground and I returned to the tree where Myra was sitting in.

"Cute child you just helped out," she said to me as as I neared the base of the tree trunk.

"Yeah, I couldn't really ignore the fact that he was hurt."

"Well that's very sweet of you. No wonder every other girl at Shibusen swoons over you."

"Oh, and you don't?" I teased. Myra started blushing almost as red as her hair.

"N-no, I'm not the kind of girl who swoons."

"So what do you call your reaction when you met Kellin Quinn a few months ago?"

"Fangirling. Totally different. Besides, he's a celebrity." I leaned up on the trunk of the tree.

"I'm technically a celebrity. Son of the person who basically decides life and death."

"I meant that Kellin Quinn is a singer from one of my favorite bands. You are from my school. You don't count."

"Well then, I see how it is," I decided to tease her a little more. Seeing her get all flustered was really adorable. "What I'm hearing is 'Oh Kid, I've loved you since the day you threw me in the river!'" I mocked.

"Hell no. And I'm still mad at you and Black Star about that. I was freezing on my walk home. I even resulted in taking Soul's stinky ass jacket," she said with the straightest face I have ever seen on her. Maybe I went too far.

"I said I was sorry. And the next day I bought you a new MP3 player along with saving your life, I might add," No, shut up shut up shut up. You'll just make it worse!

"Well sorry I haven't been the 'Damsel in Distress' like you want me to be," she snapped at me before sliding off the branch she sat on to stand next to me. Quick, apologize. Apologize now!

"I never said you were." Shit, no. No. Apologize.

"But you implied it," she said.

"No, I, crud. I'm sorry, I was just teasing you at first, but then you got defensive and it got out of hand because I didn't end it sooner. I'm sorry." Good. Now she'll like me again, right? Please don't be mad at me…

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. Guess I took it a little too seriously."

"So, we're cool?"

"Yeah, sure thing, SOUL," she put emphasis on calling me Soul. Oh dear, not this again. I chuckled to myself. She plopped herself down on the ground and leaned her back against the tree, I decided to sit next to her. We just sat there for a while, studying our surroundings. There were a few children playing on the playground, Ethan included. It was silver, black, and blue. There were slides around the main castle shaped structure, with a small climbing wall, a swirly thing poking from out of the ground, and a few yards away was the swing set, sitting inside the sand pit.

Ethan had spotted Myra and I, he stopped what he was doing to wave at us and say: "HI KID! HI PRETTY LADY!" I waved back, of course, but Myra just blushed the lightest shade of was so light no one else would have noticed, but I did. I always did. Ethan didn't seem to mind the fact that the redhead hadn't waved back, because he just went on playing.

After a few more minutes passed, I felt Myra's hand just barely touch mine, so on some instinct i didn't know I had, I held her hand in mine. We didn't intertwine fingers, it was just harmless hand holding. Until of course, Myra removed her hand from mine. Darn it.

"Sorry," I said. I should have asked her first.

"It's fine, it was just….weird I guess. Not really a touchy-feely person," she explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"This would be better with music," She suggested after a moment. She then reached into her hoodie pocket to bring out her DeathPod and earbuds. Great… I have failed this first date. Awesome.

"Here," Myra handed me one earbud. "It'd be rude, even for me, to just listen to music on my own on a date."

"Thanks," i took the earbud and put it in my ear. 

"I hope you don't mind, but my newest obsession is The Nightmare Revisited album. You know, with all the Nightmare Before Christmas songs sung by other people like Marilyn Manson and Amy Lee. Though sometimes I think Marilyn Manson could be a Kishin." She told me.

"I don't mind at all. It's your music anyway," I replied. She smiled and pressed the play button on her DeathPod. My ear was filled with a remix of the overture and it's bouncy theme, as opposed to the original where it was a lot darker. I could even hear an accordion. It was great.

A While later, Sally's Song started to play and about halfway through it, I felt a weight on my shoulder. I turned my head to see a mass of blood red hair that could only belong to Myra.

"Uh, Myra?" I asked, but was greeted with no answer from her. I could feel her soft, slow breathing because our bodies were so close. She had fallen asleep on me. There was no way I wanted to wake her (besides, who knows what she would do to me if I woke her.) so I carefully pulled out my phone and texted Liz saying I would be late home. I would just wait for Myra to wake up again and then we would go to dinner or get ice cream depending on the time it was. It was around 3 o'clock right now anyway.

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?

Oh ooh

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one

The song ended and the next one played. I only knew three or four songs from the Nightmare Before Christmas. The Oogie Boogie song, Jack's Lament, Sally's Song, and This Is Halloween. Only because Patti sings extremely loud in the shower and only sings those songs. No others. Just those. I don't think she's ever even seen the movie.

I wasn't paying attention to the time, but the album had replayed twice; by that time the sun had begun to set. We sat there, Myra asleep, me watching the colors change in the sky. The yellow light the drowsy looking sun gave off started to turn orange as it sank lower in the sky. Then red. Then it sank below the horizon with a dark purple-blue sky and the first star twinkling in the sky, just waiting for the smiling moon to join it. Would the moon have blood running from its mouth tonight, I didn't know. But I hoped it wouldn't.

It looked as if Myra was no where near the point of waking up. So, I did the only thing I could. I carefully moved her head off my shoulder after taking out the earbud I was wearing and put it in her other ear, and gently picked her up princess style. Or Bridal. Whatever you want to call it. I summoned Beelzebub once more today, and instead of normal wheels, it hovered above the ground. I stepped on it, holding Myra in my arms, and rode it in the direction of her house. I could still smell the faint scent of her perfume. This feeling was so familiar, like the day at the mall. I wanted to kill those two guys with my bear hands when I brought her to safety, and I thought she would have too. Though, thankfully we both came to our senses and didn't become murderers.

It took about a half an hour to get back, and by that time, my arms were just about as strong as limp noodles. Myra was heavier than I expected, in fact, I almost dropped her once or twice on the way to her place. It scared the living shit out of me, but I was able to keep her from falling while also not waking up. Thank Dad for all this luck I'm having today.

Maka had opened the door before I could even ring the bell with my elbow. She looked angry and I was really hoping she wouldn't punch me in the face. I've seen what power she has in her face punches and don't want to meet the same fate as Asura.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Nothing she-"

"Don't lie to me Kid. You wouldn't be carrying her if something wasn't wrong."

"But-"

"No. Tell me what happened now," Her voice was rising louder and I was afraid Myra would wake up.

"Can you keep your voice down?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Not until you tell me the truth. What's. Wrong. With. Myra?"

"Maka...shut up and let me sleep before I cut off your pigtails," i heard a drowsy voice say. I looked down at the girl who was sleeping a moment ago. She was definitely not awake yet. Not fully anyway. Myra brought her arms around the back of my neck and turned her face closer to my chest. I could feel her hot breath through my clothes.

"So, can I bring her to her room so she can sleep now?" I asked Maka. She glared at me for a moment.

"Yeah. Down the hall, second one on the left," she directed me. I thanked her and walked quickly, but carefully to Myra's room. When I stepped in, all I could see was posters galore. I wasn't sure there was a single inch of wall sowing. Even her ceiling had posters on it. Many of them were drawings, either by her or Maka, I didn't know. The rest were of bands she liked and superheroes as well as villains. Before my arms could break off, I carried Myra over to her bed which had a dark purple and light blue comforter on it, neatly made, and set her down. I removed her earbuds and paused her music while setting it on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Hey, Kid?" I heard her voice. It was so quiet, barely a whisper.

"Yes?" I softly replied. She rolled onto her side.

"I had a really fun time today. Thank you. And sorry for falling asleep. I'm just really," she yawned. "tired. Maybe we can try to do dinner again sometime soon to make up for my sleepiness."

"Yeah, that sounds good. But why are you so tired?"

"Movie marathon last night with Maka. Went until 4 am." she explained. I could see her struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Well that sounds like fun," I said. "But like you told me, you're exhausted. Get some sleep and I'll see you at School on Monday."

"Okay," she whispered. "Goodnight Kiddo."

"Goodnight," I told her, only she didn't hear it because she was already fast asleep. After another moment or two looking at her peaceful, sleeping face, I left her room and gently closed the door.

Maka stopped me before I left.

"Return Soul's clothes first. I still can't believe you were wearing that the entire day," she said.

"Yeah, it is pretty disgusting. No offense Soul," I said to him, but he wasn't listening because he and Donna were making out on the couch.

"Guys, that is sick. If you're going to do that, do it in private," Soul just gave a thumbs up without parting from his long time girlfriend.

"How about I take these home, wash them, and return them to him at school on Monday?" I suggested.

"Fine with me. Reduces the stink from him by one pair of clothes. Much better for the environment that way."

"Yeah, totally. Well, I'll see you later then Maka."

"See you, Kid. Thanks for bringing her home, and...sorry for accusing you earlier."

"Not a problem. Goodnight Maka, Soul, Donna."

With that, I left, feeling pretty good with myself, despite having dirty clothes on me. I'll wash them as soon as I get home anyway.

My Gods, today was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, last chapter sure was interesting wasn't it? I hope you all enjoyed it. Definitely my favorite to write so far. Thanks to purplegradient for the review! This next chapter is dedicated to purplegradient and PawPrint05. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Interrogation

Myra's POV

_Applause. I could hear applause, but what had I done? I couldn't exactly see anything, but I could feel something. It was warm and it made my heart flutter with joy. But why was I feeling this? I was about to open my eyes to see why the applause. In front of me I saw someone in a tux. I looked up to see who it was and-_

"Myra wake up! " My sister yelled in my ear. Damn you Maka. She flopped onto my bed as I reluctantly sat up. Instinctively I reached for my Death pod on my nightstand and checked the time.

"What the hell, Maka? It is 8:30 in the morning on Sunday. I should be sleeping," i irritably told her.

"But I want to know what happened yesterday," she told me.

"Yesterday?" I asked confused. Then I remembered. I went on a date. Not just any date, my first one. With Kid. "Oh, right. Yesterday." I could feel my face heating up.

"Obviously. Now come on and tell me! What was it like?" Maka beamed at me with an eager smile. That's the thing with Maka. She thirsts for knowledge no matter how insignificant. But seeing her like this, more girly than ever, it was very out of character for her.

"Not much happened. We went to lunch and hung out at a few other places. That's it." My face kept heating up, I didn't like talking about this. It's a bit embarrassing. More than a bit. A lot. I'm not good with feelings. All I had when I was younger was Maka. And I didn't even need to tell her what I was feeling because of the twin-sense. Eventually I got so used to Maka knowing what I needed or what was happening within a moments notice, I stopped showing how I felt. Sure, i smile and laugh and maybe look angry at times, but that isn't exactly what I'm feeling. I got in control of my emotions and became really good at masking them so people don't know what I'm thinking of. The exception of course is Maka.

"Oh BS, Myra. More than that happened. Just tell me! Did you guys kiss?"

"Wh-what? No of course not! Why would you ask such a thing?" My eyes went wide and my cheeks became as red as my hair.

"Well you seemed all cuddly with him last night when he brought you home."

"I was tired, nothing more. I didn't have a good night sleep the night before."

"Yeah, sure. So what else happened?"

"We didn't kiss."

"Okay, but what did you guys do if not kissing?" She was really pushing my buttons with this.

"I told you already. We had lunch and hung out."

"No, I need more details than that."

"Like?"

"Like, where did you go for lunch? What did you have? Where did you go afterwards? What did you do there? That kind of stuff."

"A resturaunt, food, places, hung out. That enough?"

"No, you idiot."

"Hey, don't call me an idiot."

"Well you kind of are. Just tell me stuff. Please?" she gave me puppy eyes. Damn her, she knows I can't say no to that. Fuck.

"Fine," I grumbled. "We went to Deathbucks and had pizza, but it started getting kind of awkward so that's when I called Donna in the bathroom to get a little advice on what to do. Then I went back to the table and we started talking about Marvel and DC."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot that Kid is into superhero stuff. Must have been nice to talk about common interests."

"It was better than silence. It was a little strange though. Kid doesn't seem like the kind of person who likes that stuff. He looks like he'd be into silent films and classical music and theatre."

"Yeah, the rest of us were surprised when we found that out as well."

"But anyway, we talked for a while then left. We went to that arcade we went to that one time. Remember? We got on the top 20?"

"Oh yeah. That was fun. So, did you play that game?"

"No. we played the only modern game in there."

"Oh that dancing one. I like that one."

"Me too. I beat Kid's ass in it." We laughed. It was good to talk to my sister like this once in a while and just feel like normal teenage girls and not ones that are plagued with Kishins and Witches and Soul collection. Sometimes I wished it could always be like this.

"I figured you would. He sucks at dancing."

"I know. I saw what he was doing on the machine. It was awful."

"Like a monkey on Red Bull having a spasm?"

"Exactly." There was a knock on my door, which was still wide open because Maka never closes my door after coming in or leaving. We looked up to see my weapon, Donna, standing there.

"Lots of girly giggling coming from this room. Now I see why. Maka, stop breaking my meister, she isn't this girly or giggly ever!" Donna said.

"We were talking about how bad Kid's dancing is," I told her, hopefully explaining.

"So you guys went dancing on your date then? Ooh-la-la," she teased walking towards my bed and sitting down on it with Maka and I, all of us in our PJ's.

"No, nothing like that. We went to the arcade and played that dancing game."

"And he was bad? Or just compared to you, he was bad?" Donna asked me.

"Bad. You can't even compare us. Especially with all the lessons you make me take."

"Hey, it came in handy, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it did."

"So what did you do after the arcade that made you fall asleep?" my twin asked.

"Yeah, what was that about anyway?" Donna added.

"We walked around for a bit then went to the park. I saw that one tree Maka and I used to play on all the time when were little, and climbed it. Kid was about to, but then this small child tripped and skinned his knee on the ground and Kid went to help him."

"Aww!" they said at the same time. Thinking back on it, I guess it was sweet. I don't like children, so I really could care less about a scraped knee.

"Shut up," I playfully scolded. Donna giggled and Maka smirked.

"So, how did you even fall asleep? It sounds like you guys were busy all day," I heard a voice from the door. The three of us turned to see an empty doorway. Not a moment later, I felt a plop on my lap; I looked down to see Blair in her cat form making herself comfortable on my thighs, looking up at me. Damned cat doesn't know she isn't allowed in my room after the molestation when we first met. Soul's room is next to mine, and she was going to his, but ended up in mine instead. Long story short, bare boobs in my face when I woke up. Least to say, I was not thrilled when my sister told me this horny cat would be living with us.

"He came back, we sat down at the base of the tree, listening to my music, and I fell asleep. Next thing I know, I hear Maka screaming at him," I explained, absent-mindedly petting Blair. What? I've gotten used to her.

"Wait, you brought your music on your date? I told you not to! That's rude!" Maka nagged. I rolled my eyes.

"You know she never goes anywhere without it. That DeathPod is her lifeline," Donna retorted before I could say anything. "Besides, Kid did give it to her."

"Okay, yeah, but that's not why I bring it everywhere. Music. That's it," I hurriedly explained.

"Da Nile ain't just a river in Egypt, you know," Blair added.

"You guys know me. I'm not sentimental."

"Says the girl who won't throw out a four year old shirt that hardly fits her," Maka said.

"Hey, that was signed by Brendon Urie. You don't just throw something like that away," I told her.

"It's too faded to even see it anymore."

"Okay, sure, to you it is, but I still see it. And it wouldn't kill you to-"

"Oh dear, look what you've done Maka," Donna said as I sang out.

"CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR NO! IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS WITH A SENSE OF POISE AND RATIONALITY!" Blair jumped off my lap and onto the floor, her hair, or fur, standing on end.

"Keep it down! I'm on the boss level!" We heard Soul yell from his room. Donna, Maka, and I looked at each other for a moment and then busted out laughing, until Donna realized what Soul said.

"Hey! I told you not to play without me!" she said, running out of my room to join her boyfriend, Blair following silently behind her.

"They are just way too alike," Maka said shaking her head, softly chuckling.

"Agreed," my stomach took that moment to growl, demanding food. "Not my turn to cook. Make with the food, pigtails." I laughed, calling each other names based on our hair was something we always did when hungry. She calls me Little Red. On account that I'm younger than her. But only by a little bit.

"So demanding. How will your boyfriend ever stay with you?" she said mockingly, while getting off my bed.

"Not my boyfriend. It was ONE date. Not enough to classify us as a couple," I retorted.

"Yeah, suuuure. And you totally didn't cuddle up to him when I yelled at him last night," Maka smirked and ran out of my room with me following close behind.

"Whatever. At least I got a date," I said catching up to my sister. "You still haven't got the balls to ask out Crona." She stopped so abruptly you could almost hear her feet skidding on the carpeted floor. Where as I ran into the wall right in front of me. Karma is a bitch.

"Crona could ask me, ya know," Maka argued, helping me up.

"He has anxiety, there's no way he could ever do that," I explain, taking her hand. "You guys may be friends, but the prospect of asking you out makes him want to hide under a staircase. And don't forget about Rags. He's such a bully to Crona, that he won't get a word in before Rags starts to make fun of him. And then there is the thought of rejection. Maka, Crona can't physically or emotionally handle being the one to ask you out. You have to be the one to do it."

"Yeah. You're right. Which is weird, because you are hardly right about anything."

"That's very true. I'm not as smart as you or as willing to do school stuff. I'd much rather sit on my ass all day."

"Well I'm not going to argue with you there," we both started laughing as we walked into the kitchen. "So what are you in the mood for, and don't say pizza."

"No idea. I'm kinda craving something with fruit though. Surprise me," I told her.

"That isn't super helpful. Anything else?"

"Made by my favorite sister. That help?"

"Two things. One, I'm your ONLY sister. Two, no it doesn't."

"You are so difficult. Just make something. I don't care what. Oh, but no grapes. Berries are good. Something with berries."

"See, progress. I'll get on that. Now, please go get the lovebirds before they start making love before ten in the morning."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted and went to fetch the weapons. When I opened Soul's door, however, both of them were already half naked. The bottom half. I turned on my heel, closed the door and left. "Houston, we have a problem. They already started." I informed Maka. We both just sighed.

"Can't Soul just, i don't know, stuff it in a sock?" Maka stated. I haven't laughed so hard since I first met Soul.

I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the television so I could watch cartoons. What? I like some of the cartoons that are made. Except the remake of Teen Titans.

That show is SHIT.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow… 5,000+ views on my story. How insane is that?! Thanks to everyone who has been reading since chapter one and stuck through with all my extremely late chapter updates. Also thanks to you all who binge read once my newest chapters release. This chapter is dedicated to reader pokemon73 and Erza Soulthief. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy the next installment of Perfect Other Half. **

Chapter 11

"I still don't see how this benefits me," the female sporting a braid and dark clothes said to the other two in the room.

"Think about it, little sister," the blonde one said. "You could crush those annoying little girls that give you so much trouble."

"And all we ask in return is your allegiance and poison," the black haired woman stated, clearly the eldest of the three.

"But tell me this, Arachne, why should I trust either of you?" the youngest asked.

"Because Shaula, we are family. And we all want the same thing; Shibusen destroyed," Arachne explained to her scorpion-esque sister, while Medusa stood next to her, barefoot and arms crossed.

"So what do you say? Deal?" Medusa asked Shaula.

The scorpion witch stared at her spider and serpent sisters a few seconds; assessing them, as if one was about to spring and attack. Finally, after a few moments, Shaula spoke.

"Deal. But, I want those three for myself."

"Of course. I just want the Albarn bunch as well as my child," Medusa agreed, with her own conditions.

"And I wish to strike Lord Death where it hurts the most," Arachne stated.

"Not sure how you can find his testicles with his outfit," Shaula wondered aloud.

"No not there you fool. His only child. Kid Death. Kill him, and we have Lord Death in the palm of our hand," Arachne explained further, shaking her head at her youngest sister.

"Yes, wonderful. Those children have no idea what they're getting themselves into," Medusa cackled and her sisters joined.

Tsubaki's POV

Why am I such a nice person? Well, I suppose this doesn't count as nice… Maybe I'm just a pushover. No, not in the least bit, it's just, I have HIM as a partner, so I have to listen to him. I'm a nice person, I don't deserve this.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Blackstar asked me as we hid in a bush underneath the window of Myra's room. This is so wrong.

"Probably something private. We need to leave, Blackstar," I told him, but he just waved me off.

"But they're laughing. Can't be that private especially since the door is open. I NEED TO KNOW!" he screamed, making my ears ring. "It has got to be why Kid bailed on me yesterday."

"You went to his house to ask him something and he wasn't there. How is that bailing on you when he already had plans?" I said. I knew what was going on because I may have overheard a conversation between him, Liz, and Patti about what he was going to do with Myra on their date. I didn't say anything to anyone though.

"It just is, don't question my logic Tsubaki. Assassins never get their logic questioned."

"Yes they do! All the time! Now, we need to go home before my breakfast casserole burns down the house because it's been in the oven too long."

"Ugh fine!" Blackstar groaned as he followed me away from the Albarn house. Sometimes I just want to punch him, but I don't.

We walked home rather sluggishly, one reason being that my legs had fallen asleep while sitting in those bushes. The other reason being that I had no sleep last night and had to get up at an ungodly hour of the morning.

(A/N: sorry about that POV, i needed something that included Black Star and his nosyness… I'm just going to go with Characters I'm more comfortable writing from now on)

Donna's POV

It has now been two weeks since my meister and Kid started going out together. Their second date consisted of going to a movie with Soul and I. A double date. It was a bit of a chick-flick, but then again, Soul and I never really watch the entire movie. Maybe the first ten minutes of it? Anyway, Myra seemed to not want to see it, but that was before Kid suggested that he wanted to see it. Myra never was one for gushy stuff, but she went along with it. Very awkward for the two of them. Soul and I were making out the whole 95 minutes, Kid watched the movie with much interest, and Myra just sat there not knowing what to do. Maka had taken her DeathPod away before the date. So, my meister ended up taking a pen from her hoodie pocket and started to draw on her arms.

After the movie,while Soul and Myra raced each other on a motorcycle racing game in the mini arcade at the theatre, I talked to Kid about why he wanted to see it at all. He told me he wanted to learn what to do in a relationship and that a romantic movie like the one we saw would be good for him to learn from. Needless to say, I laughed at him and told him not to do that stuff because Myra hates gushy romantic stuff with a burning passion. She'd rather make blanket forts and watch stupid shows just to make fun of them with whoever she was in a relationship. I'm not bashing on that, I love doing that with Soul.

Anyway, after watching Kid and Myra being together, I can see how adorable they are together. Everytime Kid so much as looks at her, she blushes, not as dark as her hair, but a small little pink tinge to her cheeks is added. Though, it's still kind of sad. Kid tries so hard to make her feel comfortable around him, but she just… can't. He'll reach for her hand, but she pulls it away. And no matter how many times Kids says that it's okay, Maka and I can see how sad his smile really is. So, today I decided to confront Myra about it alone. We just kinda started to walk through the city. After a few minutes, I decided to casually bring up the relationship.

"So how's Kid?" I asked.

"We both saw him yesterday, Donna. You should know that he's fine," she gave me a weird look.

"No, not in that way. I meant," I sighed. Sometimes my meister was just too thick. "How is your relationship going?"

"Okay, why do you ask?"

"What, are you not capable of actually being a girl and spilling every single detail of your relationship?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess what I meant by 'Okay' is that we have sex every day, very hardcore to the point where we shouldn't be able to walk," Myra said snarkily.

"Alright, I get it. No details. But, are there any, like, problems?"

"No. He is actually the perfect gentlemen in every sense of the word. Polite, good mannered, does all that cliche stuff in the movies, like opening doors and pulling my chair out for me. It's almost sickening."

I stared at her, my eyes wide in shock.

"Well, not sickening I guess. Kind of… overwhelming I guess. "

"What's so overwhelming about that? He's being nice. He cares about you."

"I know, but," Myra sighed. "I'm scared, honestly."

"Wait, you scared? Of what? having a really nice life with a rich boyfriend who absolutely adores you?"

"No, that's not it. I'm scared of what will happen in the future."

"Care to explain."

"Okay, so I know I'm not super pretty and attractive, and I'm far from what he wants."

"But if that's the case," I interrupt. "He wouldn't have asked you out in the first place."

"The whole, OCD thing. His obsession with Symmetry. I'm afraid that… once this stage we are in wears off, he'll see me for what I know I am and leave me. And I really don't want that because I like him a lot."

"Myra Albarn likes a person she doesn't share a house with? Someone call Lord Death, the apocalypse is starting!" she smiled and laughed a little.

"Shut up," she told me while playfully pushing me away from her.

"But in all seriousness, if you like him that much, then actually show him that you do. Because this whole 'No don't hold my hand because I'm not touchy-feely' thing is not the way to go with boys."

"It's how I've always been! the only person I've ever been all cuddly up to is Maka before we got older."

"Maybe it's time you changed and opened up to him. On your next date, don't shy away from him. I'm not telling you to make out with him, it's just holding hands. Because if you don't get past that part, then he just might leave you, thinking that you aren't into him as much as he is into you."

"But I am. I get those stupid ass butterflies in my stomach whenever I even think of him. And when we are actually in the same room, my heart feels like it's going to pop out of my chest. I just… I don't think I can do anything without literally exploding."

"Oh honey, you got it bad for him." I gave her a sort of motherly look, I guess.

"I wouldn't say that, I like him a lot, but…"

"But nothing! Be more open with him. Actually make human conversation with him. Learn stuff about each other and grow a pair! It is just hand holding!"

"It's not just hand holding and you should know that. Hand holding is the first stage, then comes hugs that last longer than hugs with your friends, then there's kisses on the cheek, then your first kiss with this person, then more of them, and then the kisses get more passionate, then depending on your values, sex or marriage. I'm just not ready for that. Give me Kishins and witches to fight any day over all of THAT stress."

"You are so overthinking it. Just take a few breaths and relax. Think it through rationally. All of those things come in due time and when they feel most natural to both partners."

"You and Soul went through all of that in the first month of your relationship."

"It felt natural to us. It'll be different for you and Kid. It's different for every couple."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Kid respects you, you know that. He won't do anything you don't want to," I sighed. "Look, everyone knows you have trust issues, but Kid is extremely trustworthy. Give him a chance to show you, otherwise your relationship won't last very long."

"Fine, if it'll get you and Maka to stop nagging me about it. I'll talk to him next time we go out."

"Which reminds me," I say as we pass the park. "What are you guys doing for the next date?" I wiggled my eyebrows at Myra and being extremely nosy in my Meister's business.

"Not sure. He hasn't told me yet. All I know is that he scheduled it on the worst weekend possible."

"Why is that?" I tilted my head confused.

"It's the weekend of the now sold out MCR one time only All Out concert. You know they broke up a few years ago and i have been wanting to go so badly, but not only was I too late to get my ticket, but Kid scheduled the next date on that exact day and now I'm pissed."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know they are your favorite band."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I was going to say that I was a volunteer to work the concert and then go see the show, but," she sighed. She loved this band for years and every time they had a concert, it was long sold out before she could get tickets. When they broke up, she was devastated. This whole concert was a last minute thing the guys decided to do, and it would have been her last chance to see them, but for some reason, fate doesn't want her to see her favorite band live in concert.

"But, at least you can spend the day with Kid. Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is, don't get me wrong. But if given the chance, I would ditch him to see that concert." Myra is very serious about her music.

"Understood."

We walked another couple blocks and came to the shopping district of the city, so we did a little shopping at the only stores we ever go shopping at. Cold Conversation, Sanrio (don't judge us! They have cool stuff), and Dimple Records. I guess Panic! At The Disco came out with a new album or something and Myra had to get it. While she looked for the CD, I looked at the video games to find a new game Soul and I could play. I came across a game that I hadn't seen before, but recognized the cover character.

"Hey, Myra," I called to her.

"Yeah?" she said flipping through the CD's.

"Isn't this that one superhero you love?" I walked over to her, game in hand. When she turned and saw it, she gasped and ripped from my hands.

"Yes yes yes! The Deadpool game! We need to get it," she said. Her eyes were like that of a very hungry animal standing over its prey.

"Okay, okay. Calm your tits, we'll get it," I told her. She squeaked a thank you to me. She never squeaks. That was weird. After the squeak, she went back to her search for the album.

After a few minutes of searching she screamed "HALLELUJAH!" as she held the album she was looking for. I dragged her over to the cashier and we paid for what we picked out, then left to go home because it was getting late. And wouldn't you know it, as soon as we got home, Myra ran to her room to add her new CD to her DeathPod.

"Hey there, babe," I said, walking into the kitchen, seeing Soul. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello there," he walked over to me and kissed me for a few seconds. "How was your day? Get through to Red Riding Hood?" I giggled at the nickname we all gave Myra.

"Yeah, but she's super bummed about the concert thing. But on the bright side, I got a new game," I smirked at my albino boyfriend.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked.

"Deadpool the Game. Myra will want to play this often though."

"That's fine. It's a one player anyway."

"What? It is? Gosh darn it!" he chuckled at my little scene.

"Yup. Oh well. We can always take turns with the controller," he suggested.

"That's true. Wanna start up the PlayStation?"

"Nah, I'd rather do something more fun." Soul smirked at me and I caught on, quite quickly.

"Me too," I slyly said as my boyfriend picked me up and carried me to my room, (because it's cleaner) and, well, I'll let the reader explore their imagination on what happens next.


	12. Chapter 12

**I get lazy, I'm sorry, but all the time skips! ALL OF THEM!**

Chapter 12

Myra's POV

I woke up that morning, particularly depressed because I had been wanting to go to the concert, but alas, my boyfriend made plans for today instead. I guess if I can't go see my favorite band, I can at least spend the day with him. The clock on my DeathPod read 8:23 am and I groaned getting out of my warm bed to take a shower.

After my shower, I put on my Welcome To The Black Parade t-shirt and looked for a pair of pants, but of course all my skinny jeans were dirty. Just great. I grabbed a pair of black leggings and shorts and put those on instead. As for my shoes, I grabbed my limited edition Star Wars Vans, and put those on. Then, I went to blowdry my hair. Which is still strange to me, I'm not even sure when I started to do that. After it was dry, I kept it down and started on my make-up. Again, not sure why, I just am. Though, I've become very good at doing eyeliner, especially cat-eye style. I never used outrageous colors, just nudes. Though, come Halloween, I will go all out. Best holiday ever.

Anyway, once I finished getting ready, I walked to the television room and turned on the tv. Celebrity Gossip show was on and I was too lazy to change it. "That won't last. She's a Kishin, and he's gay," I say to myself, then chuckled at the reference I made. After about three minutes, I got hungry, so I decided to have a bagel with cream cheese. I started eating it after preparing and sat down again to watch stupid celebrity stuff. I had the whole house to myself because Maka and Soul had a mission to get souls, but Donna didn't want to be without Soul, so she went with them. They had all left yesterday afternoon, so they should be back by tonight.

I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. We had a little potted plant by the tv, a few cracks in the wall that are hardly noticeable, and a web in the upper right corner of the room. Wait...that wasn't there the other day. I got up and walked underneath the web and saw a small spider. It was about the size of my thumb and brown. Maka and Donna would flip if they saw it, Soul would just shrug it off, but me, I held my hand up to the spider to hold. It hesitantly crawled onto my hand and stopped there. Usually spiders I pick up crawl all over my arms, but there was something wrong with it. I lowered my arm, spider in hand, and looked into its many eyes. I thought I saw something, but the doorbell ringing took me out of my focus. I quickly put the spider back on its web and went to answer the door.

"Hi Myra, is Maka there?" I groaned audibly as I saw Ox standing at the door.

"No. She, Soul, and Donna left yesterday. Now go away," I answered him and started to close the door.

"Wait wait wait!" he put his foot out so the door would stay open.

"What?" I said uninterested.

"Well, since no one is home, do you want to do something? I don't have any plans for today."

_Can a Kishin please just kill him? _

"No," I bluntly say.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he insisted.

"I have plans. Go away."

"Well maybe I can join you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Kid doesn't like sharing me and I don't like you."

"Wait, what's this got to do with Death the Kid?"

"He's my boyfriend. If you tell anyone, I'll take those stupid glasses off your face and break them. Now go away before I break your foot with the door," I told him with a dead stare. That finally seemed to get to him. Ox removed his foot from the doorway and I closed it. Why is he so annoying? My Gods….

I groaned again going back to the spider. I looked up at it and the spider moved to look down at me.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you so different?" I thought aloud. The spider, of course, said nothing. It's a spider, what would it even say if it could talk? Probably sing "Itsy Bitsy Spider' all day long. Suddenly, the phone rang and the spider scurried back to its web. I went to pick up the home phone.

"Hello, Albarn residence. Whatever you want, make it fast," I answered by default.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I heard a familiar voice reply to me.

"Hey Maka. Ox Ford was just here being annoying," I told my twin.

"What did he want?"

"You at first, but then he tried to ask me out or whatever and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Please tell me you didn't threaten him."

"I did, sorry. He was annoying and I didn't want to deal with him anymore." I heard a sigh on the other line, and a girly scream in the background. "What was that? Is Donna okay?"

"That was Soul. He just saw the tenth snake today."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting you guys are in a desert. And that Soul hates snakes," I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah, there's been a ton out here, it's kind of weird. One of them we see very often."

"Does it, like, not do what normal snakes do?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Weird spider in the house. I'll get rid of it though."

"Thank you. HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK IS THAT A SCORPION?"

"Maka? Are you okay?" My sister has never dropped the F Bomb before.

"Yeah, it just snuck up on me."

"As long as you are okay."

"Well, I have to go now. Service is getting spotty again. See you tonight."

"See ya." I hung up the phone and turned off the tv and all the lights. I needed to think, and I always thought better with darkness. First a spider, then snakes, now scorpions. What is going on? Is the whole animal kingdom going out of whack? I thought harder. Spiders: hairy, deadly, 8 limbs, 8 eyes, Kid doesn't like them, and neither do Maka or Donna. Webs: cool looking, pupils of Arachne Gorgon, and holy shit. No, no way. We defeated her. Spiders+Snakes+Scorpions= Gorgon Sisters= no bueno. But, that could all just be a coincidence. Or is it? I sat in the middle of the room, thinking about everything that has to do with those three witches. I have no idea how much time went by, but my concentration was broken when the doorbell rang once more. I squinted at the clock on the wall so see what time it was.

"Let's see… 10:56… Oh Shit," I said to myself, scrambling to get the lights on and answer the door. "Hi Kid." I smiled at him. I've been doing a lot of that lately.

"Hey, are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just, um, can you help me with something really quickly?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"There is a spider in the corner of the room. I like spiders, but you know the others don't. And I just don't have the heart to kill it. So, could you, you know?"

"Spiders? You know I don't like them. they're so...asymmetric…" he gave me a disgusted look before entering the house.

"I know, but they have eight legs and eight eyes, seems pretty symmetric to me," I told him. "But you not liking them gives you all the more reason to get rid of this one. It's not very big. Maybe thumb size."

"Alright. Show me the arachnid. Though, if you like them so much, then why-"

"Maka and Donna are scared of them, like I said. And I don't know. This one is...well, weird. Not like other spiders. I don't like it."

"Weird how?" Kid asked as I showed him the web.

"When I held it, it just stayed there in my palm. Normal spiders crawl all over my arms. And it was staring at me. I just don't think it's natural." Kid pulled a tissue from his pocket and grabbed the spider, crushing it between his fingers, then he walked over to the bathroom and flushed it. "Thanks."

"Of course."

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing today, or am I just supposed to be left in the dark?"

"It's a surprise. You'll love it, trust me." It was then, he pulled out a black sleeping mask and put it over my head, covering my eyes.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, lifting up the mask a little to look at Kid.

" No peeking! I told you, it's a surprise." he lowered the mask over my eyes again and led me out the front door. At least that's what I'm assuming because I can't see. "Now, take a step up and hold on to me."

"Why?"

"You don't want to fall off Beelzebub, do you? We're flying to our destination," he pulled me up by my hand, so I had no choice but to step onto the floating skateboard and wrap my arms around Kid.

"Okay, now what?"

"Hold on tight and don't peek. I'll take care of the rest," I could almost hear his smirk as I slightly tightened my grip around his waist. And then we were off. The air rushing past us, and myself pressed up behind Kid, trying not to fall off. I'm not scared of flying, or heights, or anything like that, but when you're blindfolded, things get a lot scarier than they actually are. After a few minutes of flying, maybe longer, it's hard to tell time when you are blind, we stop and Kid helps me off the board.

"Can I take this thing off now?" I ask him.

"Not yet. Just a little longer," he tells me. Kid takes my hand once more and guides me Gods know where, and we stop briefly while Kid whispers something to someone before continuing to our destination.

"How much longer before I can take this off?"

"Be patient. Just a few more minutes," he replies then stops walking. "Oh wait, you'll need this. Can't believe I almost forgot." Kid then puts something over my head which stops and hangs from my neck. A necklace? No, it's cloth I feel. What the hell is going on? Before I can ask him what it is, he leads me again to some unknown destination, occasionally telling me to watch my step because there are stairs. It is a hell of a lot of stairs going down.

We finally got to some level ground and walked for a little longer before hearing a voice say: "Sorry, no Visitors allowed for this event."

"Really?" I heard Kid reply. "Not even for old friends? Go ahead and ask any of them about the guy with stripes on his head."

We waited as heavy footsteps walked away and came back again, but with another set of footsteps.

"Kid, it's been a while. Come on back," I heard a familiar voice say. My heart started pounding as Kid led me by my shoulders. I know this voice, I have watched hundreds of interviews where this voice was present. This voice I had looked up to for years.

"Kid I swear, if I don't get this off in the next half second, I am going to flip out," I told him. I heard chuckling from multiple people, including Kid as he removed the blindfold. I had to blink a few times to get used to the amount of light flowing into my eyes. Then even more when I saw what was in front of me. Or, rather, who was in front of me. "No. No fucking way." I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Well, was this worth waiting for?" Kid asked me.

"You… you're…" I couldn't speak more than that, for fear of using a language not known to mankind.

"I think you broke her, Kid," one of the men standing to the side said.

"I certainly hope not. Myra, just breathe," Kid instructed me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"But… backstage passes weren't even for sale! How did you-" I started.

"Well, being who I am has its perks. One of them being, I know all of the bands you listen to personally."

"Myra, was it?" one of the men asked me. I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Gerard Way, but fans and friends call you Gee. I know who all of you are and, can I just say it is an honor meeting you. I have looked up to you guys for years," I sputtered out. "oh gosh, I'm sorry, that was really awkward. I'm just so nervous and, holy shit, I'm shaking." I looked down at my hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. My heroes. My all time favorite band that broke up years ago, who are having a concert that sold out the day of announcement, are standing in front of me. Gerard just smiled at me.

"Guess that means I don't have to introduce the rest of the guys."

"Nope. Hi Mikey, Frank, Ray, James. Oh my Gods, I can't believe this is happening."

"It is. When they decided to do this, Mikey called me and asked if I wanted some free tickets. At first, I declined, but then I remembered how much you love them," Kid told me, snapping me back to reality.

"That's when he asked for backstage passes as well, which we weren't selling," Mikey added.

I turned to look at Kid, and impulsively I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me!" I told him, burying my face in his neck as he slowly hugged me back. Then, I gasped and pulled away from him, just a little though. "I don't have anything for them to sign." I was suddenly horrified. I mean, I have the shirt I'm wearing, but that's weird.

"He called ahead of time and asked us to get some stuff from the vendors to sign for you," Frank informed me. I looked at Frank, then back to Kid, whom I was still being embraced by.

"You did?" I asked him.

"Yeah. If I told you earlier it wouldn't be much of a surprise," Kid answered. I noticed his face was pink from blushing. I don't know what really came over me, but at that moment, I kissed him. Not on the lips, though I probably could have. Just on the cheek. Then his face turned as red as, well, my hair.

"You're the best," I told him before backing out of his grasp. I then turned to the band members. "Okay, since all of you are idols to me, I really would love hugs and pictures with you all. If that's okay, I mean."

"Sure, don't see why not," Gerard said. My face lit up. There's no way I could have had a happier day than this. So for the next ten or so minutes, I hugged and took pictures with all the guys and just felt amazing. THEIR HUGS ARE TO DIE FOR! And Ray's hair is still so fluffy looking. I died on the inside from happiness. After pictures, I got to just talk to all the guys like normal people, but then the stage manager said that they had to get ready for the concert, so Kid and I left to find our seats with my bag filled with merch signed by all of the guys.

At first, I thought it would just be normal seats, but no. Front row. That's where Kid led me. Into the moshpit. Right in front of the stage. Maybe five minutes after getting there, the concert started with a single note. A high G. On the piano. Then more notes and Gerard started singing, and I of course, sang the song as well.

"When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city. To see a marching band. He said son when, you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned? He said will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day I'll leave you a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade!" the whole stadium sang. And I could have sworn that when Gee and I made eye contact during the song, he winked. I just about melted.

"Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

I won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar

Give a cheer for all the broken

Listen here, because it's who we are

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

Just a boy, who had to sing this song

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

I

Don't

Care!" We continued to sing. The guys on stage sang a couple of songs more after that before the intermission was supposed to happen. But during "The Ghost of You" I couldn't help myself but start to tear up. Every time I listened to it I did, because it reminded me of my mom. I wiped the tears from my eyes when Kid asked me if I was okay. I looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, this song gets me every single damn time," I told him.

"Alright. Having a good time?"

"The best! Thanks again for it," I said, looking over at Kid.

"You're welcome," he said before looking back at the stage.

"And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever ever

Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?

And I remember now

At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies

She dies

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home, never coming home

Could I? Should I?" The band and stadium sang while I stayed studying Kid's profile and found myself smiling. And, before I knew it, I was leaning over to give him another kiss on the cheek. At least that was my original intention, because Kid turned his head towards me and...well, I think you can guess what happened after that. Needless to say, both of us were extremely shocked at what had happened, but when he pulled away to apologize, I just grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to me so I could kiss him again. My eyes closed the whole world seemed to stop, even though the songs continued playing. I let go of his shirt and wrapped my arms behind his neck while he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer during the song I Don't Love You was being played.

I could have sworn that my heart would burst from my chest on account of how fast and hard it was beating while kissing Kid. It felt, I don't know, good I guess. I've never really kissed anyone before him, so I have nothing to compare this to, but regardless, it was a nice feeling. His lips were soft and his kiss was gentle. Once we broke apart, I couldn't even look him in the eyes for more than a second, I was so embarrassed. I could feel my face heating up while I looked at the ground.

"I should bring you to concerts more often, if that's going to happen," he jokingly said. I looked at him and he was blushing as much as I was. I just chuckled a little at him before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You don't have to. Though, yes, more of that will happen if we go to concerts together," I told him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then we heard Gerard say something when the music stopped.

"We'll be taking a short break, but don't worry Marchers and Killjoys. We'll be back in ten," he said. Some of the crowd dispersed to get food or use the bathroom, where Kid just dragged me backstage again.

"Enjoying the show?" Ray asked us.

"Yes, very much. I've dreamed of seeing you guys live, but this surpasses it," I told him.

"Really? Because I saw you two kissing from on stage," Mikey came in with a water bottle in hand. Kid and I instantly started blushing once more. I've been doing a lot of that lately too. It's weird.

"Spur of the moment," I said.

"For half a song?" Mikey asked.

"Um, it was a long moment."

"Right," he smirked at me, obviously not believing my half-assed excuse. James then walked up to me with one of the costumes they used in their Welcome to the Black Parade video. He then handed me said outfit.

"Is this legit?" I asked him in awe.

"Yeah. We are never going to use them again, so do you want it?" he asked me.

"HELL YES! Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, carefully taking the precious costume in my hands and placing it in my bag filled with other merch.

After a bit, Kid and I went back to our spots in the Mosh Pit. The band did maybe three encores, so when we went backstage one last time, it was really late. Kid talked to Mikey about stuff, while Gerard and I talked about some other random stuff. Eventually we got to red hair for some reason. He was really surprised when I told him my shade of hair was completely natural. Finally, I saw that they were all extremely tired, and I was too.

"Kid, can we go home now? I'm exhausted," I told him.

"Sure," he walked over to me and took my hand that was free from holding a bag. "Thanks again guys. Keep in touch."

"You too Kid. Bye Myra, it was nice meeting you," Frank said.

"You too. Thanks for everything!" I said and waved goodbye.

We walked out of the stadium without much trouble. We had stayed behind long enough to avoid the crowd rushing to leave. Kid and I were hand in hand walking out the doors, our fingers intertwined. Once we did walk outside, it was extremely dark, but that didn't really make any difference to us. We didn't talk while we walked, for which I'm glad, I didn't know what to say to him if we did start talking. It was better right now in silence, us walking back home instead of flying so we could enjoy each other's company. Kid really is a great guy, and I like him so much. Not just because of today, but because of every little thing he does. He makes me smile and laugh and just feel good about myself.

I really have to thank Maka for forcing me to meet all of these people, especially Kid. Because, honestly, even though I've only really known them for a short time, without them I'd still be bitter and holed up in my room all the time, sulking.

As we near my house, I start speaking to Kid.

"Thank you for today. It has seriously been the best time I've had in a long time," I told him while we walked up to the front door.

"I could say the same thing. It truly has been a magical night," he said.

"Magical is definitely the right word to describe it," I smiled at him once we stopped in front of my door. "I'll see you at school." I stood on the balls of my feet to kiss him seeing as he was much taller than me. He kissed me back and I felt fireworks and butterflies at the same time.

"Definitely," he said to me once we pulled away. He smiled. "Have a good rest of your evening."

"I will," I nodded. "Bye Kid."

"See you soon."

We smiled and blushed at each other once more before I opened my door and went inside.

"Good date?" I heard a voice say behind me, and I jumped, not expecting anyone to be up at this hour. I turned around to see my sister sitting on the couch with a steaming cup in her hands.

"Amazing," I told her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ugh, I'm so lazy, I kind of just want to get to the action, but I also want to write more fluffy chapters, but then there's the action, then there's fluff and I just… I'll combine it in this chapter. But I planned the action thing to be around Kid and Myra's six month, but then I also want to write Maka and Crona's first date, and just everything is difficult. Oh! Idea! **

**Maka: That's never a good thing. **

**Me: This whole story was an idea of mine! Shut up… Anyway, My idea is that if y'all want, I will put more fluff chapters as extra chapters in the end of the story after the main plot is over! (I'm hoping to end this in another ten to fifteen chapters) So there! Problem solved! Vote in for what kind of fluff you want at the end (and if you want smut, I'll make a different story just for those. ) Please R and R! I love you all who have read this! **

**Chapter 13: Things Change**

-Six months later-

-3rd Person POV-

Two Days

Kid and Myra had just celebrated their 6 Month anniversary, and Maka and Crona had their first date. All seemed well with the world according to these teens and 503 year old reaper posing as a teen. Oh, but they were wrong. In the shadows, dark corners, and crevices they were being watched. Every little spider on the wall was doing reconnaissance for the three most wicked women in the world.

"Hey Maka! Come look at this news story real quick," Myra called from the couch in their living room. She was reclined back, her boyfriend's arm around her shoulders, and her head resting on his. That is until she saw this news story. Myra sat up, her brow furrowed, watching the screen with new interest and worry. Death the Kid also gaining interest in the news story, raises an eyebrow.

Maka had walked into the room and looked at the paused screen.

"What is it?" Maka asked her twin.

"Just watch. I think I've seen the girls mentioned in this at school," Myra answered, playing the program, never looking away from the screen.

"Just last night, three young girls have gone missing from their dorm room at Death Weapon Meister Academy," the male reporter said. "The girls in question are all in what is called the NOT class at the Academy. Peers who also live in the same building say that they saw the girls go into their room last night, and when they didn't come for breakfast this morning. Fellow student, Eternal Feather, became worried and went to check on the girls. Here's what she said."

The screen then switched to another girl that the people in the room recognized.

"Yeah, so I went to wake them up, and when I opened the door, their blankets were on the floor and pillows were ripped open. It was definitely a struggle, so I immediately contacted authorities. I don't know who would do that, everyone liked these girls. I just…" the girl began to cry and the footage ended, going back to the male newscaster.

"If anyone knows anything, they are urged to contact the DWMA as soon as possible. Now to Ronald for the weather," the man said. That's when Maka, Myra and Kid began discussing.

"They never released the names of the girls," Myra noted.

"I know who they are talking about," Maka stated.

"Really? Who are they?" Kid asked.

"Meme, Anya, and Tsugumi. NOT class, really sweet girls. Don't you remember when they defeated the witch Shaula?" Maka informed the couple.

"Oh those girls. Yeah I remember. They seemed nice. I wonder who could have kidnapped them," Myra said.

"That is the question everyone's asking after all," Kid adds. "I just hope they're okay." The twins nodded in agreement.

Maka then had left to go tell the weapons of the situation that she had just learned about, leaving Myra and Kid in the living room. She had leaned back into her original position and changed the channel to a channel that constantly played music videos.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" she asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yes," he answered. "And no, you can't come with me."

"I still don't understand why. I could help you," she stated, pouting.

"You could, but I really need to get Liz and Patti more Kishin souls by ourselves. It's nothing against you, my dear, surely you know that."

"I do," she sighed. "I would just rather, you know, not worry if you die or not."

"I won't," Kid reassured her with a kiss on the forehead. "Especially since you threatened to bring me back to life just to kill me again for dying." Myra chuckled.

"That's true. But that won't stop me from worrying. I'm a girl. Worrying is in my nature as a woman."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't worry," they two smiled at each other before giving each other a short kiss.

Meanwhile, in Soul's room, he, Maka, and Donna were playing Mario Kart on Soul's Wii. Well, really it was everyone in the house's, but he decided to keep it in his room. Like all the gaming systems. Which really pissed off Myra because all Soul and Donna ever did in there was play video games and screw each other, so no one else could play games, meaning Myra could not play her still unopened copy of Deadpool: The Video Game.

"Well, if you ask me, those girls are the first of many. We'll be picked off one by one," Soul said falling off the edge of Rainbow Road. "Damn course…"

"What makes you say that?" Donna asked her boyfriend.

"Look, they beat up Shaula pretty bad, okay. She's got to hold a grudge if she's still alive. And she is related to Medusa and Arachne, who also will be holding grudges. Not against those three, but against all of us. Maka and Kid most of all," he explained, glancing at his meister, who now had a horrified expression. "Plus, Chrona is a part of us now too, so Medusa could want something to do with him as well."

"Wait, Soul, I'm confused. I understand one of them not liking Kid, but why Maka?"

"That's right, I keep forgetting you and Myra were across the country during that whole ordeal," Maka mused. "I killed Asura by punching him in the face-"

"But why would the Gorgons have a grudge for that?" Donna interrupted.

"Because…" Maka paused the game and looked down in her lap. "Arachne was kind of in love or something with Asura. And Medusa would hate me for taking her son to our side and fighting against her. So, that's two witches I have to deal with…"

"Hey, don't worry. You're not going anywhere without a fight. There's no way the three of us," Soul encouraged, speaking about he, Donna, and Myra. "will ever let those bitches take you from us."

"That's right!" Donna determinedly chimed in. "You're not going anywhere, Maka."

"Thanks you guys," Maka smiled, feeling better knowing her friends would have her back.

One Day

"I'll see you in a few days," Kid told Myra while embracing her.

"Yeah. Be careful though," she replied with her head buried in his chest, taking in his familiar and calming scent.

"Promise," he pulled away just enough to keep her in his arms and look into her eyes with a small smile.

"I'm serious. I… I dunno, I just have this weird feeling that something is going to happen…"

"Everything is going to be fine. What you're feeling is only happening because I'm leaving."

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that," Myra smirked at Kid before giving him a quick kiss. "Now get going or you're going to be late for your plane."

"Alright. Come on Liz, Patty," Kid called his weapons.

"We're coming, hold your horses," Liz said, carrying two very large luggage bags, while Patti carried a small back pack.

"My Gods, Liz, do you really need that much stuff?" Myra asked, wide eyed.

"I only packed the bare essentials," She replied, struggling to carry her bags to the taxi that would take the three of them to the airport.

"So did I," Patti added, opening her bag to show what was inside. Myra saw a bra, a half eaten Snickers, two picture books, crayons, and a blanket.

"Uh-huh…" Myra said after examining the contents of Patti's backpack. She gave a Kid a quizzical look and he just shrugged. Liz started shoving her bag into the trunk of the cab while Patti climbed in and buckled up with her bag still on her back. Once Liz finally got her bags in the trunk, she closed it and followed her sister inside the cab and buckled next to her.

"See ya later, Kid," Myra told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, try not to have too much fun without me," Kid instructed before giving Myra one more kiss before leaving. He got into the cab, closed the door, and within a few seconds, he was off with the two female weapons by his side. Myra still had that bad feeling in her gut that she just couldn't ignore while she walked home.

12 Hours

"Black Star, this is not being an assassin, this is breaking and entering," Tsubaki told her meister as they entered Chrona's dwelling through a window.

"But we haven't broken anything, Tsubaki. Besides, I wanna know what he does at home," Black Star told his weapon while sliding in the open window, followed by Tsubaki, who was sighing at her partner's stupidity.

The two silently walked around Chrona's small apartment. It was a one bedroom with a small, but perfectly functional kitchen, bathroom with all the essentials, a pull out couch in the living room attached to the kitchen, a coffee table, and small television on top of a low bookshelf, filled, of course, thanks to Maka.

Black Star quickly made his way to the kitchen, Tsubaki following closely behind. The two examined the little kitchen. Basic appliances, nothing but the bare essentials, and a coffee maker.

"I'm sure I heard something, get out there and look!" a mean voice instructed someone.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," replied a soft spoken voice, followed by light footsteps. Black Star had jumped onto the nearest counter as quietly as possible, hold Tsubaki in her throwing star form. "H-hello?" the softer of the two voices called out.

"Show yourselves, you cowards!" The rougher voice shouted. Black Star flattened himself more on the counter as Chrona emerged into the living room with his back to the meister and weapon pair. Black Star stealthily moved from the counter to the bathroom, just a moment before Ragnarok turned around to spot them. The Demon Sword then urged Chrona to search more of the apartment. The two glanced in the Kitchen, then went to inspect the bathroom.

Black Star had moved into the shower, thinking he couldn't be seen, but his silhouette be seen behind the shower curtain. Upon seeing the familiar shape, Chrona relaxed.

"Hi Black Star," he said.

"WHAT? How did you see me? I was invisible!" the blue haired boy yelled as his partner became human once more.

"Lucky guess," Chrona suggested, not wanting to hurt Black Star's pride.

"Hello Chrona, sorry about breaking and entering," Tsubaki greeted Chrona.

"What am I? Chopped Liver?" Ragnarok exclaimed. Tsubaki giggled and greeted him as well, while Black Star muttered to himself. After a few minutes of casual banter, Tsubaki made Black Star leave Chrona's apartment with her.

After the two left, Chrona smiled to himself before feeling a cloth go over his mouth and Ragnarok screamed at the attacker. But that was in vain, because the two of them collapsed, becoming unconscious.

10 Minutes

Myra, feeling particularly bored, started groaning and sighing very loudly while lounging on the couch, which drove Maka crazy.

"Okay, we get it, you miss Kid, now please shut up!" she yelled at her red headed twin.

"True, I do miss him, but that's not why I'm making these noises. I'm bored," Myra told her twin.

"Well can you be bored more quietly? Or less annoyingly?" Maka asked.

"Nope!"

"Calm down Maka. Seriously. You have a date tonight with Chrona. Focus on that," Donna suggested to the twin sporting pigtails, knowing full well Myra won't listen to her.

"I guess you're right," Maka sighed then smiled at her sister's weapon partner.

"Honestly, I'm still surprised you had the balls to ask him out in the first place," the albino male added.

"Shut up, Soul. You didn't even have the balls to ask out Donna," Myra said, backing up her sister. "But I still have a bad feeling about all this. Please re-schedule this date, Maka."

"No. Have you ever re-scheduled with Kid when I asked?"

"Well, no… but this is different. Please?" Myra pleaded.

"I'm going out and there's nothing you can do about it."

"At least keep your cell phone on full volume."

"Fine, if it means that much to you. Anyway, I'm late, I should get going," Maka said, heading to the door. "See you guys later tonight!" With that, she walked out the door.

Five Minutes

"Soul, I wanna play Black Ops," Donna told her boyfriend.

"Then let's go play," he said. "You want to join us, Red Riding Hood?" Myra smirked at her nickname.

"No thanks. I don't like COD. I'll just watch british chefs yell at other people on TV," She said.

"Have fun with that," Donna said. "Come on, Soul." She grabbed Soul's hand as they walked down the hall to Soul's room to play video games.

Two Minutes

"This chicken is so *bleep* ing undercooked, it's still figuring out whether it should cross the road or not!" The chef screamed at the contestant on the show. Myra laughed at that. Despite her light-hearted television watching, she still had a pit in her stomach telling her something was wrong. That was when the front door opened and Maka walked back in.

"Forgot my phone," she said, walking to her bedroom to grab it.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Myra shouted as her sister walked away.

One Minute

"Get the bloody hell out of my kitchen. God, how do you mess up Caesar Salad?" the chef yelled once more on screen. That is until the TV turned itself off. And the lights.

"Hey, what's going on?" Myra thought out loud.

"What did you do now?" Maka asked her sister, walking back into the living room.

"Hey! Who messed with the electricity? I just re-spawned!" Donna shouted, entering the living room with Soul on her tail.

"I have no idea, but I don't like it…" Myra mused, looking around the pitch black room.

10

"Stop touching my arms, Maka," Myra said.

9

"I'm over by the door, how could I be touching you?" Maka replied.

8

"Something's on my legs!" Donna squealed.

7

"What the hell is going on?" Soul asked, shaking his arms.

6

"This can't be good," Maka thought aloud.

5

"What is…" Myra brought her hand closer to her face to see what was in it.

4

"Soul, Donna. Transform," Myra said, panicked.

3

"Why?" Donna asked.

2

"Just do it! Now!" Myra yelled at the weapons as they transformed.

1

The glow from the two weapons transforming illuminated the room. Dozens of spiders crawled on the floor, a few on Maka and Myra as they caught their weapons mid-air.

"Where did they all come from?" Donna asked, her reflection glowing in the blade of the katana she transformed into.

"I have a pretty good idea…" Soul said. Sinister laughter filled the air and chilled the teens to the bone. Maka and Soul knew that laughter, but for Myra and Donna, it was the first time hearing this laughter.

"Arachne…" Maka said when the Spider Witch came into physical view.

"Hello again, Maka Albarn," Arachne Gorgon gave the twins a sickly sweet smile. That's when the twins sprung into action and started to fight, perhaps for their lives.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Wooo! I think last chapter was literally the best chapter I've ever written! I should write in 3rd Person POV more often! Okay, so this chapter is written while I was listening to Phoenix by Fall Out Boy, so more action and stuffs! Yay! Also, this chapter is dedicated to cyber samra who left me four reviews, which made me feel special and super happy. Thank you! **

Chapter 14: Phoenix

The twins looked at the Queen of Spiders, horrified. Maka stood stock still, she never thought she would have to face this woman again after the defeat of Asura the Kishin, but here she was.

"What are you doing here? Leave now, unless you want to be sliced like Darth Maul from Star Wars!" Myra threatened Arachne.

"Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you," Arachne replied calmly to Myra.

"Like hell it does. You come into my home and threaten my family and friends, of course it concerns me," Myra said angrily as Arachne studied her. Maka watched the two interact, tightening her grip on Soul, ready to attack if needed.

"Then you have sealed your ultimate doom, young one," Arachne told her. "It's a shame, really. You could have been the greatest meister of all time." The Spider Queen gave a wicked smile.

"Oh, I intend to become the very best, like no one ever was. And that starts with killing your slutty ass," Myra taunted. She then lunged at the woman, bringing Donna in front of her to slice at Arachne's abdomane. But before she could even cut the fabric of the dress, Myra was knocked to the side, landing on the coffee table, which broke on impact. Seeing that, Maka sprang into action as well, doing a spin move, only to also be knocked aside. By that time, Myra had gotten up.

"Oh, I know you didn't just hurt my sister." A switch had turned on in Myra's head, playing every song inside that works with battles. The first one being Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. 'Perfect' she thought as she started using her dance training that Donna took her to, using the beat of the song to battle. Maka fell in sync with her sister, even without hearing the song inside of Myra's head.

The two jumped and twirled, slashing their blades hoping to cut the witch. But every time they got too close, she would use her magic to make them move a wrong way and miss, or hit each other instead. Myra got increasingly more angry the longer the battle went on. Eventually, she pulled out a magical weapon from her breasts, Maka and Myra could feel the soul Arachne stole to create the weapon. The twins could hear the soul screaming inside it's weapon prison.

"Zeus' Lighting Bolt, how big are your boobs?," Myra asked, dumbfounded how a long sword could fit in her bust.

"My intention at this time is not to kill. Not yet at least. But seeing as you won't go peacefully, I have to resort to fighting back."

"Well, good luck, bitch," Maka said. The twins fought hard for a long time before they lost consciousness. When they did, Soul and Donna did their best to hold off Arachne, but they too became too beaten up to continue fighting before long. (I'm bad at writing fight scenes, cut me some slack)

Arachne had her spiders tie up, and transport the four teens to her base of operations. When she arrived, Medusa and Shaula were waiting expectantly.

"I see you were successful in your endeavor," Shaula pointed out, seeing the teens wrapped in spider webs.

"Don't act so surprised, little sister," Arachne told Shaula with a smirk.

"Now all we need is for the other children to take the bait," Medusa said.

The three witches cackled to themselves, admiring their plan as a familiar face led the spiders to a room filled with chains and spattered with blood.

-Kid-

"That took a lot less time than we thought," Liz noted while walking next to her meister, Patty on the other side of him.

"Yeah! It was super easy this time," Patty added cheerfully. Kid said nothing, smirking to himself, as the three of them continued to walk to the bus stop in the town they were in.

"And now that we're done earlier than expected, Kid gets to be reunited with his girlfriend sooner," Liz smirked, nudging Kid.

"Really? I had no idea that would happen if we finished early," Kid said sarcastically. He had picked up on a lot of Myra's little quirks and personality traits during the time they had been dating. Including Sarcasm.

"You intentionally chose an easy task and lied about when you would be back so you could surprise Myra, didn't you?" Liz asked, knowing full well that it was true.

"Indeed I did. Sue me," Kid replied.

"Does she still think you're only 17?" Patty asked, walking on the edge of the sidewalk.

"She does, and it's going to stay that way," Kid warned.

"You need to tell her eventually. One day it's going to accidentally slip out that you're actually 5 centuries old and then who knows what'll happen between you," Liz instructed.

"I know, I know. I will eventually, just not quite yet…"

"She's not going to live forever like you Kid. And the more you push it back, the more devastated you'll be when she does die."

"Fine. I'll tell her when we get back. I just hope she takes it well…"

"If she really loves you, she'll understand why you held off telling her and you'll live happily ever after."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you're most likely going to be single."

Kid sighed and shook his head. "Doubt it, but okay."

The three reached the bus station and only waited a few minutes for the bus, which they boarded along with their bags. Though, Liz had mysteriously lost one of her bags in luggage claim when they had arrived in this town.

-Back in Death City-

"Home! Yay!" Patty exclaimed after the three stepped off the plane.

"Calm down Patty, home isn't that exciting," Liz said, putting emphasis on the word 'That'.

"But our friends are here," She told her sister. "I'm excited to see them again!"

"We've literally been gone for two days."

"Still though."

"True. True."

"Let's catch a cab and go home," Kid said, stepping in between the two girls and walking in step with them.

As the three walked outside the airport, they saw a multitude of cabs ready to take people to different destinations. Kid picked one out from the crowd and they all got in. Liz told the driver the address of Death Mansion and they were off. After about twenty minutes, the driver turned onto the street where Maka and Myra lived. Kid thought about asking to stop, but then he realized that Liz and Patty just wanted to get home.

The sound of sirens suddenly filled the ears of the four occupants of the cab; the driver started to pull over ( as was the law) to allow the police car to pass. Kid didn't pay much attention to it until Patty said something that made him both curious and worried.

"It just pulled in to the twins' house! Must have been one great party," Patty said absentmindedly. It's true that the police were once called to the Albarn dwelling because of a party, but after that everyone agreed to, well, not have such rambunctious parties.

"Hey, driver," Kid started.

"My name is Paul," Paul informed Kid.

"Sorry. Paul, can you just drop us off at that house instead?"

"Sure I guess," Paul the cab driver scratched his head, wondering why this teen wanted to go to whatever danger could be happening at this house, but then he remembered that he was in Death City and more dangerous stuff happens all the time. Paul pulled away from the curb and drove to the Albarn house where police were already putting up police tape. he pulled over in front of the house and Kid, Liz, and Patty all got out (Liz had to grab her bag from the trunk). Kid paid Paul a handsome amount of money and Paul drove off, leaving the three on the sidewalk in front of the Twins' house.

Kid quickly walked up to the door, ignored the officer who told him he couldn't go inside, and walked right into the house. Liz had to explain to the officer who they were, then he allowed the girls to follow Kid inside. The Thompson sisters gasped at what they saw, whereas Kid just fell to his knees in the middle of the room. A broken coffee table, chipped wall scaffolding, and blood spatters greeted the reaper and his weapons. A few stray spiders crawled around the room, out of sight, but watching all that happened. The couch was ripped to shreds, large piles of fluff strewn about the room. A hole was visible in the television screen, the sink head was bent in an odd way and some cabinet doors were hanging by their last hinge.

It was obvious to the three that there had been a very tough battle here, and Kid became increasingly angry the more things he saw that were broken and mutilated.

"See Tsubaki! I told you something fishy was going on!" an annoying voice said. Kid didn't take his eyes off the room, but Liz and Patty turned to see Black Star and Tsubaki walking in the house. "Hey, you guys are back early," he noted.

"Black Star, do you know anything about what happened here?" Liz asked him. He shook his head.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea. And if Tsubaki had listened to me earlier, we could have helped."

Kid suddenly stood up and walked over to the blue haired meister. "What happened?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"We have a theory." Tsubaki said.

"I have a theory," Black Star corrected. "So you know about those three girls that were kidnapped earlier this week?" Kid nodded. "Well, yesterday Chrona went missing. We went to check it out. No huge sign of a struggle, small carpet a little bunched up from kicking probably. After doing a little investigating, I found signs of Medusa being there in his apartment."

"Medusa?" Liz asked frightened.

"Yeah," Black Star continued with Kid listening intently. "So I got to thinking about those girls who were kidnapped and went to their dorm. I found a scorpion stinger thing on the desk."

"Shaula…" Kid said softly.

"Yup. So that's when I got this bad feeling that if Medusa and Shaula are kidnapping people who have done wrong to them, then what's to stop Arachne from coming for the rest of us? I kept telling Tsubaki this, but of course she didn't believe me and said it was probably just a coincidence. Then, when I heard the sirens, I dragged her here. This couldn't have happened too long ago."

Kid's eyebrows furrowed and stayed quiet for a moment, taking in all of what Black Star had said.

"Kid," Tsubaki said gingerly. "Are you o-"

"I am going to kill those fucking witches. They are going to regret everything that they have done," Kid interrupted, everything about his body language screamed anger. His friends could see the fire in his eyes. "Black Star, do you know anything of the whereabouts of the Gorgons?" The assassin shook his head no, everyone afraid to speak because of how Kid looked. As if no matter what they might say, he could go off on them. And they all knew that he was worried for their friends. Worried for his girlfriend. And he was scared. Scared of what could be happening to all of them.

"Hey, Kid, you never know. I mean, Myra gets scary when she is angry, and this will definitely make her angry. So the witches probably won't stand a chance now!" Patty said, trying to cheer up Kid. But it was to no avail. He was pissed, no, more than pissed. He was furious with what happened and with himself for not coming back sooner. Kid was also furious that the two strongest meisters he knew couldn't overpower one witch. Then again, it took he, Black Star, and Maka combined to kill one kishin, even if he was the most powerful kishin in history.

"You said it couldn't have happened too long ago. What do you mean by that?" Liz asked Black Star.

"The blood. It's still dripping on the walls, see," He walked over to the nearest blood spatter which was indeed, dripping.

"The they can't have gotten far," Kid stated. He looked around the room for a minute or two.

"What are you looking for, Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"Aha!" Kid exclaimed, holding up two keys. "Soul and Myra both have motorcycles, though Myra hardly ever uses hers. Afraid to dent it." Kid then tossed the key to Soul's motorcycle to Black Star. "Let's go. Liz, Patty, I can't have both of you in human form while riding it. One of you change."

"Okay!" Patty transformed into her pistol weapon form without any discussion and Liz caught her.

"Good, now. We are losing daylight. We need to leave now," Kid instructed. Everyone in the room nodded and ran outside, Kid leading them to the side of the house where the motorcycles were parked and tarped. He uncovered them both. Soul's was matte black with a red stripe going through the middle of the body. Myra's was an electric blue with a streak of yellow lightning painted on the side. Kid hopped onto the blue one as Black Star and Tsubaki mounted the Matte Black bike. Liz climbed on right behind Kid, keeping hold of Patty, and wrapping her arms around Kid's waist as he revved the motorbike. None of them had helmets, but that wasn't their first priority. The two motorcycles sped off the yard and into the street.

"Wait, Kid. We don't even know where to start looking," Liz pointed out.

"Simple. We follow the Gods Damned spiders," Kid said. He could see things at a faster rate than most people. He could see spiders, ones that aren't very small either, all crawling in the same direction, as if being called home. He followed them, with Black Star riding Soul's motorcycle right beside him.

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Kid?" Black Star shouted from his motorcycle.

"Not really, At this point I'm really just hoping I'm right," Kid admitted. He kept watching the spiders when all at once they changed directions and Kid had to break quickly. It was as if Arachne knew they were following the spiders and told them to switch it up. Instead of going forward, the spiders turned right for a ways then right again. Of course, the two males on motorcycles didn't know they were being tricked. Kid revved the engine once more and followed the spiders that led them to the wrong location.

-Maka-

They were locked in a room with shackles on their arms and legs, and enchantment placed by Shaula so Donna and Soul could not transform into their weapon forms. Maka was scared and she felt more pain than her weapons at the moment. Myra was nowhere in sight. Medusa had taken her somewhere else and now, well, because of their Twin-Sense, Maka could feel every bit of pain her sister felt. She was being tortured, but for what? She hadn't ever fought the witches before. Hell, they didn't even know her, but she was being treated the worst.

All at once, it stopped. Just, everything that Myra felt stopped. Maka couldn't sense any emotion or connection to her twin. 'This is bad…' she thought to herself. It wasn't long until Shaula opened the door to their room with a triumphant smirk on her face. Maka wanted to smack that look off her face.

"What have you done with my sister? Where is she?" Maka screamed at the youngest Gorgon sister. She just laughed.

"She is fine, better than fine actually. Don't worry, you'll see her again soon enough, Pigtails," Shaula affirmed.

"You bitch! Tell us what you've done to my meister!" Donna yelled with a fire neither of the other two had seen before.

"Why my dear, I've already forgotten," Shaula cackled and left the room, not closing the door all the way like the other two Witches did whenever they visited the three teens. Soul, who was on the far side of the room, saw someone walk by behind Arachne and Medusa. The person had bangs that went straight across her forehead with a short bob. And hair as red as blood. Her face looked like Myra, but Soul didn't want to believe it was her. Because as she walked past the door, she smiled a sinister smile. Directly. At. Soul. She wasn't beaten up, in fact she looked like she had recently showered. No scars, no bruises, and no broken bones. Soul got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Myra...what have they done to you?' He asked himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**No author's note for this chapter. Except for the fact I'm listening to 'Before You Start Your Day' by Twenty One Pilots on loop while writing this. This chapter is dedicated to Renee! (If you want a chapter dedicated to you, all you gotta do is give the story a review. That simple. You could even just say 'hi' for all I care) Please enjoy the next Installment of Perfect Other Half! **

-Black Star-

The group braked abruptly in front of an abandoned building, Kid jumping off Myra's motorcycle before anyone else could comprehend where they were. Black Star, however, had a bad feeling about this place. He looked down at his feet, seeing spiders run around the ground in a confused mass while Kid ran to the door of the building.

"Kid wait! This isn't the place!" Black Star yelled to him. Kid slowed his progression before turning around to face Black Star.

"What do you mean? Of course it is! The spiders were called here," He argued. Black Star shook his head and walked over to Kid.

"Look at them. They are confused," Black Star gestured to the ground where the spiders were crawling. "Arachne did this on purpose. She knew we were coming and led us in the wrong direction."

"We'll never find where the witches are now," Liz added. "Those spiders were our only lead. Medusa and Shaula aren't stupid. A bunch of Snakes and Scorpions all going the same direction is sure to raise suspicion, which is why they didn't do it. Arachne is able to get away with stuff like this."

"Well, then we need to keep looking," Kid said.

"And how do you propose we find their hideout? They know we're coming, it's not going to be easy," Black Star told Kid.

"We will find it. We have to," Kid looked at Black Star. Earlier Black Star had thought Kid was just angry, but now he could see that Kid was more scared than anything else.

"Hey, I said it wasn't going to be easy, not that we couldn't do it," Black Star gave Kid a reassuring smile and clapped him on the back. "Come on, the longer we stand here, the longer everyone else is stuck with the Witches."

"You're right," Kid nodded. "Let's go."

The two boys hopped onto the motorcycles once more, their weapon partners right behind them on the seats, and they were off again. They would search every nook and cranny of Death City for their friends.

-Myra-

The red headed girl listened to Arachne as she explained what Myra's job was. Myra smiled a sinister smile as the plan was revealed, she liked it more and more with each word leaving the Spider Queen's lips.

"You won't regret it, Lady Arachne. I promise the deed shall be done swiftly," Myra replied once Arachne finished speaking.

"Good. Now, why don't you have a little fun with the prisoners until one of us calls you back," Arachne instructed Myra. She thanked Arachne and bowed, letting her hair, which was now just barely longer than her chin, fall over her face before leaving. The young, red-headed girl walked briskly to the room where the prisoners were kept, and when she arrived at the door, she pulled out her brand new dagger the Medusa had given to her.

"Myra! You're okay! I was so worried, I thought-" Maka started when she saw her sister.

"Shut up," Myra interrupted, giving Maka a dirty look.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you? That's your sister, we were all worried about you," Donna scolded her meister. Myra began to cackle.

"Sister?" she said, as if the thought amused her. "I have no sister. The only 'Sister' I know of, are my Ladies whom I serve." Soul's eyes went wide, as did the other girls in the room.

"No, you know that isn't true. Myra, it's me. Your twin sister! When we turned six, you dumped three cupcakes on my head and I splashed apple juice in your face! I forced you to meet your friends, our friends. You met your boyfriend that day!" Maka pleaded.

"I have no time for things as trivial as friends or relationships," Myra replied with a dead stare at Maka. She then gave the pigtailed girl a wicked grin. "Well, Lady Arachne did say I could have fun with you all. I intend to do so." She moved toward Maka, twirling her dagger in her hand.

"Myra, snap out of it, whatever they did to you is bad, this isn't you," Soul said from across the room, inching his way forward.

"They did nothing to me, but I'm going to do something to you all. Your clothing is just so plain, it would look a lot prettier stained blood red," Myra taunted Maka, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Maka tried to scoot away, but Myra was faster and pinned her to the ground, the tip of her dagger tracing Maka's jawline. "Such fair skin. So smooth and unblemished. It'd be a shame if- oops." Myra made a swift cut in Maka's cheek, leaving behind a trail of blood.

"Sis, please. Stop it, this isn't you. I know you better than anyone," Myra begged, hoping that something would trigger Myra to bring her sister back. But it didn't work. Myra continued making cuts on her sister's skin. Of course, she didn't remember Maka being her sister. She didn't remember any of them. Not the three in the cell, not her best friend Chrona, not Black Star, or Tsubaki, or Liz and Patty, not even Kid who she was in love with. She couldn't remember her dad or her mom, Lord Death, or Stein. Not a single person she knew before coming to this place did she remember, because of the simple fact that the Gorgon sisters took her memory and changed her look so she wouldn't be recognized right away.

Donna cringed and leaned on Soul as Maka screamed in agony with every slice Myra made on her skin. Down the hall, another figure gained pleasure from the screams as well. This male had pink hair and black blood. Medusa had special plans for her child, which was never revealed to the other two Gorgon sisters. Though, he was still a part of the plan to take over.

Once Myra had finished slicing the skin of her forgotten sister, she turned to the couple, huddling together, Soul protectively covering Donna with his own body. Maka, with what strength she had, sat up to look at her weapon partner, terrified of what her sister might do, not knowing if she remembered the huge scar across Soul's chest from when he and Maka first fought Chrona or not. The brunette cringed at the thought as Myra moved closer to him, wiping the blood from her dagger on her shirt.

Soul protectively moved Donna further behind him as Myra moved closer to them. She smirked at the gesture. "How sweet," She said. "I hate sweet." As Myra stepped forward, Soul kicked out his leg and swept it under the Red Haired girl's feet, making her fall to the ground. "Well that wasn't very nice." Myra stood up.

"Neither are you. Just tell us what happened, Myra. We want to help you," Donna pleaded with her meister.

"Nothing happened to me. I'm simply following my given orders. And eventually, all of you and your friends will die," she smirked and started laughing.

"You don't have the balls to kill us. And you definitely don't have the balls to kill Kid," it was Soul's turn to smirk. He had thought he had the upper hand with that comment. It did have some effect on Myra; her face faltered for a moment, just a single moment as if hearing Kid's name spoken had triggered something in her, before retaining her superior stand over the albino.

"You doubt my strength? My power? Maybe I should remind you with whom you are speaking with," Myra was angry now.

"Doubt you? No, I know full well you are capable of killing. It's just a matter of who and what. And you certainly can't kill Kid."

"I can, and I will. It is already predetermined by Lady Arachne that I will be the one to end his miserable life. One way or another."

Soul shook his head to himself, knowing that the Myra he knew was still in there somewhere. Or at least he hoped she was.

-Kid-

It had been three days and the group was starting to lose confidence that they would ever find their friends. The five settled down to eat lunch, but no one spoke, all of them discouraged. Kid had become especially depressed with every wrong location they went to. His friends encouraged him to eat, saying that he wouldn't do Myra any good being starved and weak during their planned rescue. To stop their persistence, Kid ate half of his turkey sandwich and two potato chips. As much as he didn't feel like eating, his friends were right. He needed to keep up his strength so he could kill the witches once and for all, and that was what kept him going. That, and wanting, no, needing to see Myra again. Kid longed to see her face, he prayed that she was unharmed and alive. As much as he insisted that he wanted to rescue everyone, his travelling companions knew that he was just doing it for his girlfriend.

"There's still plenty of places we haven't looked," Tsubaki said, breaking the silence.

"But all of them are either run down shacks or extremely public places. That's not the witches style," Liz added.

"True," Tsubaki replied, the group becoming quiet again.

"Hey, what if they took them outside of Death City?" Black Star suggested.

"Then there's just more ground to cover. They could be anywhere in the world and it could take years to find them. By that time they could all be dead," Kid said in a monotonous tone.

"Well yeah, but even then we would know what happened to them and at least avenge their deaths," Black Star said.

"Can we please stop talking about our friends dying? That'd be great. Because I for one would rather think of them being alive and needing our help to get them the fuck out of wherever they are!" Patty exclaimed in a non-Patty way. She had completely become a different person the past couple days. Matured, focused, finally acting her age.

"Patty's right guys. Let's stop with all that. We can find them," Liz said, placing a hand on Kid's shoulder. "We will find them."

Black Star had a sudden outburst that made everyone in the group jump in surprise. "C'mon guys. I've got a lead. I can sense Medusa's soul wavelength within twenty miles from here! Let's go we're burnin daylight!" He exclaimed jumping from his seat. The rest of the group looked at each other stunned for a moment before registering what Black Star had just said.

"Lead the way, Black Star. Liz! Patty!" Kid called to his weapons. Liz had already transformed and was being held in Patty's hand, ready to go. The group then ran to the Motorcycles, hopped on and revved each engine.

"YAHOOO!" Black Star yelled as they sped off, going way over the speed limit. None of them cared, nothing else mattered to them at that point. Finally, one of the Gorgons had screwed up and unlocked her soul to be sensed by the trained meister. The only reason Kid didn't sense it first was because he was too lost in thought.

It was a few minutes into the ride when Kid and Black Star sensed another familiar witch soul. Shaula had unlocked hers, making the connection stronger, steering the two males towards the location. Now, they had narrowed down the general area of where they might be at, they would only be able to pinpoint it if Arachne unlocked her soul. But she didn't. The whole ride was time for plan making. Weaving in and out of the traffic lanes, Kid started devising a plan. Black Star and Tsubaki would go find their friends while Kid dealt with the witches. He wanted to be the one to take them out, and his rage was enough energy he needed to do it.

When they finally came to a stop, it was on the outskirts of Death City. A large cast-iron gate was before them, opened and rusting. Dead grass with small patches of green here and there strewn about the lawn. And right in front of them was an old, victorian style house. Kid recognized it, though he hadn't been in that house in the last two centuries. It was his old home, how perfectly ironic that the witches would be here of all places. Kid smirked as he got off Myra's motorcycle, he knew this place like the back of his hand.

"So, what's the plan, Kid?" Black Star asked walking up next to him. Kid turned to look at his blue-haired friend.

"We split up. You go find everyone and get them out as fast as you can. I'll handle the witches," he said. "They're not gonna know what hit them."

"Well then," Black Star held out his hand to Kid. "Best of luck to you. Don't die in there. Tsubaki and I will come help you after we get everyone out." Kid nodded and shook hands with Black Star

"Good luck to you as well, my friend. Call Stein when you get them out with this," Kid handed a compact mirror to Black Star. "It already has the number in sharpie on it, all you have to do is say the thing when it's opened." Black Star took it gratefully and nodded. "Alright. Let's do this."

With that, the weapons transformed and the boys took off running into the house in different directions. _I'm coming, Myra. Just hold on a while longer, _Kid thought to himself. As he entered a large library, he heard a chilling voice speak.

"You think it will be that easy to get to us?" the voice spoke. However, no one else was in the room. "If you wish to find us, you must first defeat what we have in store for you. Each challenge will be more difficult than the last and the only way to win is to kill every single one. Good luck, you're going to need it." There was an echoing laugh after the voice finished speaking.

"Kid, what does that mean?" Patty asked.

"It means beating these bitches is going to be harder than I thought. But we can do it. One way or another," He answered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sooooo… has been being weird lately. I would check the story stats and it would show 0 reads. for 8 days on this story. Which I have updated twice within that time period and have gotten reviews in that time period as well. So obviously, something is wrong, because my read count should be MUCH higher than what the site is saying it is. *sigh* anyway, it's working now, so no harm, no foul. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to user: dark anime princess marie. Thanks for your review! Anyway, you're all tired of reading my author's note by now, especially with what's going on in the story right now, so. ON WITH THE SHOW! **

-Myra-

It had been a few hours since Arachne advised Myra that intruders had arrived and told Myra to wait in the library. Myra currently was sitting on a chair, back facing the only entrance, waiting for her turn to smite the intruder. In her hands, she held open a book about Alice Cooper, whom she loved listening to before she had lost her memory.

"Kid wait! At least take two minutes to rest! You won't be strong enough to beat this one!" Myra heard someone yell in the hallway. She smirked while turning the page of her book. Heavy, exhausted footsteps grew louder the closer they approached the door. Myra closed her book, placing it on the table next to her, and taking her dagger in her hands.

"And so," she smiled to herself. "the mouse has walked into the trap." She stayed there, looking at her reflection in the blade of the dagger as the door burst open with a bang. Myra moved her blade enough to see behind her, the beaten and bloody Death the Kid, breathing heavily and bracing himself on his knees. He caught his breath before Medusa's voice rang through the room, though she was not there.

"So, you've it here. I have good news and bad news for you, Kid," Medusa taunted.

"Shut up and give me what you got. I'm not going to stop until all three of you are dead! No matter what the trial!" Kid yelled as Liz and Patty entered behind him with a few cuts on them, but other than that, the sisters seemed fine. Myra watched the scene with much interest in the blade.

"The good news is, this is your final obstacle. If you defeat this one, you can face my sisters and I. The bad news, however, you will fail. No matter how much you want us dead, you will fail this trial," Medusa told him. Her voice left with a low, sinister laugh before Kid could even ask what she meant. He stood there, Liz and Patty at his sides, waiting for whatever creature they would have to face. Surely nothing could be worse than the minotaur they had faced in the last room.

Myra finally stood up from her chair, not turning around. "Hey, who are you? Are you the last trial?" Kid asked angry and confused because this was just a girl. A normal looking person from behind. He thought he could win easily and that Medusa was bluffing. She picked up the book from her table and moved to replace it on its appropriate shelf across the room. "Show yourself!" Kid yelled at her. Myra smirked to herself before speaking.

"Keep your mouth shut. This is a Library after all," she responded.

"Oh spare me. It's just us in here anyway, and all the books will be stained with your blood."

"You think so, do you?" Myra asked, twirling her dagger in her hands.

"I know so. I have to because I'm avenging my friends who you probably helped kidnap."

"Such awful accusations, and we've only just met."

"Just shut up and face me, you stupid bitch."

"Wow, okay, rude," Myra turned around, her eyebrows knit together, her face in a scowl. She hated being called stupid. "You don't have to go calling people names like that, especially when you don't know me." Myra sighed and Kid, Liz and Patty's eyes all widened. "Look, I'll try and make this quick for you, I'd really rather go back to that book. So if you don't mind, I'm going to kill you now."

"M-m…" Kid stuttered.

"Oh, going to cry for your Mummy? Too bad she isn't here to save you."

"...Myra…" Kid breathed her name. He couldn't believe it was her. He remembered her always saying she hated straight across bangs and hair higher than her shoulders, so of course he didn't recognize her when turned around. She seemed different to him, and Myra was astounded he knew her name.

"How do you know me? Are you some kind of stalker or something?" She asked him. Kid shook his head to get rid of the shock, though it was still there.

"No, what? Myra, it's me."

"Hi Me, I'm your killer. Would you like to have some tea and scones?" she mocked.

"What the Hell, Myra? What's wrong with you?" Liz asked, eyeing the dagger in Myra's hands.

"Why do people keep asking me that, Gods…"

"Because you aren't yourself! It's obvious!" Patty yelled at her.

"This is how I have always been, you twit. Now do yourself a favor and stop acting like you know me."

"But we do, Myra. And I know you better than almost anyone! The exception is Maka because she is your sister!" Kid informed her in a panicked voice. "Please snap out of it, Myra."

"There's nothing to 'snap out of'," Myra scoffed. "I'm getting tired of talking to you. Time for Death the Kid to actually die." Liz and Patty quickly transformed as Myra took an offensive stance, ready to fight. Kid looked at Myra in dismay, he knew this was her. He knew that this was the girl he was in love with, but she didn't act like it, and even though he should have been glad she was alive, he was heart-broken. Not only did Myra not even acknowledge her recognition of him, but in order to get to the witches, he would have to kill her. Kid didn't think he could do it, sure, physically he was capable of such, but mentally he was too weak.

"There's gotta be something to get her to snap out of it," Liz told Kid while he stood there, arms limp and unmoving.

"Jog her memory with something Kid! Anything!" Patty added desperately while Myra advanced towards them.

"But what? What on Earth would I do to bring her back?" Kid asked.

-Black Star-

"Chrona, just calm down! Remember who you are! Fight the madness!" Tsubaki rang out from her weapon form. She and Black Star had been able to free Maka, Soul and Donna not very long ago and now they were in a stand-off with their shy, pink haired friend. Chrona laughed manically after Tsubaki spoke.

"It's useless, he's too far gone," Soul stated, his right arm looked like his curved black and red blade.

"Well we aren't leaving him here, especially not like that," Donna argued next to her boyfriend, her left arm in the shape of her katana blade. Maka, while everyone else was distracting Chrona, snuck behind him. As he lunged forward, Maka caught him by his waist and embraced her long time best friend and crush.

"Chrona stop! This isn't who you are!" she yelled at him. Chrona turned his head to get a better look at the girl holding his waist. "Please calm down and just think! Fight it! You can do it, I know you can! You've already done it before! Please… I can't lose you too…" Maka pleaded with Chrona, tears threatening to escape her eyes. She had already lost her twin sister to whatever the witches did to her, Maka didn't think she could handle losing her new boyfriend to them too. Her dad was too weird and too much of a playboy for Maka to really connect with him, her mom was dead, her sister didn't even remember her, no. Maka would be completely broken if she lost one more person. She held onto Chrona tighter, tears finally flowing from her eyes.

Chrona saw this and his heart skipped a beat with the familiar feeling of Maka's arms around him. He flashbacked to the first time she pulled him out of the control of the Madness. He remembered every warm gesture she had given him. Once he came back to reality, Chrona shook his head and began to tear up.

"M-maka?" he asked himself, as if he was unsure if he was still remembering things, or this was happening right in front of him. Maka looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Chrona, it's me," she told him softly. If he was able to, Chrona would have dropped Ragnarok on the ground, but instead, he stopped being in his weapon form and became a being attached to Chrona's back while the two hugged. "Thank God I didn't lose you too." Maka said into his chest.

"Okay, awesome, we have recovered one more from our group, but we still need to find Myra. Sorry to cut it short, but we really have to get going," Black Star announced. Maka and Chrona parted. Chrona wiped the tears from her face as she answered Black Star.

"It's no use saving her. She doesn't need or want saving."

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you. Kid told me to get you guys out as fast as possible and that is what I intend to do. ALL of you," Black Star told her.

"It's too late for my sister! She's much too far gone! As much as I want her back, it is impossible! We've tried everything, but she wouldn't even bat an eye when we talked, or rather tried to talk to her. She tortured us, Black Star."

"Well whatever is wrong with her, Stein will fix her. Now come on, we have to find her. No man left behind." Soul smirked when Black Star said that, Donna nodded her head, Tsubaki gave a thumbs up, and Chrona squeezed Maka's hand.

"If you can bring me out of the Madness twice, we can fix Myra. I know where she is, and if Kid survived the previous trials, then we need to hurry and get both of them out before it really is too late," Chrona reassured Maka. Maka sighed and nodded her head reluctantly.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go save my dumbass of a sister."

"Lead the way, Chrona," Tsubaki said.

The group then took off running behind Chrona, despite exhaustion and pain from Maka, Donna, and Soul, they kept up. They ran past unconscious guards that Black Star had defeated earlier trying to get to his captured friends.

On their way, they got lost once or twice, but eventually they came across a large wooden door that was cracked open. Chrona slowed to a walk and gestured for everyone else to do the same. Black Star stepped in front of everyone else and quietly peered through the door, and he didn't exactly like what he saw.

Sure enough, Kid and Myra were in there, but they were fighting, or rather, Myra was and Kid would just barely escape her advances, occasionally getting a tear in his clothes. Black Star could see the frustration in Myra's eyes every time she missed her target. Kid didn't do anything back to her, he just kept jumping out of the way and tried talking to her, but none of it worked. She wouldn't stop.

"You sure this is her?" Black Star whispered to Chrona.

"Yes, they cut her hair and drained her memories. Or locked them up in her head or something. Whatever they did, she doesn't remember anything. That's why she isn't hesitating fighting with Kid," Chrona replied in a sad tone. Black Star's eyebrows knit together. _How dare they do that to one of my friends. They'll pay for this!_ Black Star thought to himself.

"Shouldn't we help? Kid is getting tired of evasion and he won't fight her at all," Donna quietly added. She looked through the door with much concern for her meister and Kid. Black Star nodded.

"Tsubaki, chain scythe form. The rest of you stay back until I call for you," he said.

"But-" Maka started.

"No buts, I need to see how bad it is myself. Besides, you said she tortured you, right? Better you stay out here for now."

Maka opened her mouth to say something else, but decided against it and shut her lips. The Blue Haired meister nodded to his weapon who transformed at that moment. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Black Star stepped in at the perfect time, because it distracted Myra enough to where Kid could escape what would have been a fatal stab wound. She fell forward, holding her hands out to stop her fall. She quickly recovered, however, and stood up. The red haired female wiped her chin and smirked.

"So you've brought back-up, have you? A bit cowardly, don't you think?" she teased, looking straight at Black Star and Tsubaki, who was in her weapon form.

"HA! Kid, a coward? Don't make me laugh Red Riding Hood," Black Star taunted, using her nickname. "If anything, you should be cowering in fear, little girl. For I am the ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! AND ONE DAY I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD!" he shouted, hoping it would at least spark SOMETHING in Myra's mind.

"You surpass God? Oh please. You can't even kill the guards that were in your way trying to rescue your little friends," Myra said back.

"Because only cowards kill. If you really want to make someone suffer, let them live with the memory of being bested by someone else."

"Interesting concept. Go on," Myra said, interested.

"Black Star, what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked frantically.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," he reassured her. "And the best kind of torture, at least for what I've seen you do, is slowly carve their heart out, looking them dead in the eyes feeling no remorse."

"Seriously, what the hell goes through your mind, Black Star?" Kid asked.

"Kid, answer me something."

"Okay…?"

"When you and her first kissed, what song was playing?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"Just answer it!"

"I Don't Love You."

"Artist?"

"Her favorite band. Why is this relevant, Black Star? Are you trying to make me feel worse about this situation?"

"Sing it."

"What?" Myra and Kid looked at Black Star like he was crazy. Maybe he was, but he had a plan.

"You heard me, Kid! Sing it!"

"But why-?"

"Just do it! I'll take care of the rest…" Black Star smirked and Tsubaki face palmed in her reflection on the blade of her scythe form. Myra cocked one eyebrow up confused. Why would singing a stupid song help them? Kid took a deep breath, choosing to trust Black Star, and began to softly, and rather bashfully, sing the song.

"Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way," he sang as Myra lunged at Black Star, going blade to blade in combat, even if all she had was her dagger.

"And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can." Myra made a few cuts on Black Star's skin, making him bleed.

"When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
'I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday'" Black Star slashed back at her with Tsubaki and gave her a deep gash on her leg, but she didn't stop. Though, her movements did start to slow, as if she were starting to think it was a bad idea, but shrugged it off in time to attack.

"Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
Is where you oughta stay." Myra felt the blade go past her cheek, cutting it and staining it a deep red all while Black Star wrapped the other end of Tsubaki's chain on Myra's dagger, pulling it from her hands and taking it into his own. Kid couldn't watch. He hadn't been since she first got cut. Myra may be a psycho at the moment, but he still didn't want to watch her get hurt.

"And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whoa," Kid continued, but very softly at this point. He trusted Black Star, but he didn't quite know if whatever plan he had would work.

"When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
'I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday.'" Black Star rushed at Myra, but instead of using her fists to defend herself, she let herself be hit by the Meister.

"Well come on, come on," Kid sang. It was a part of the song, but he also felt inside himself, pleading that Black Star's plan worked. That Myra would come back to them. To him.

"When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
'I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday,'" Kid stole a glance at the fight. Myra was wavering on her feet, her body now blood soaked as well as Black Star's. And just in a corner where no one could see, were small signs of direction.

"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday," Kid looked directly at Myra and she looked back. She seemed afraid, like she didn't know where she was.

"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday."

"Kid?" Myra said, choking on her words and tears in her eyes. Kid hadn't ever seen her cry. He left Liz and Patty in their spots and started to briskly walk to where Myra was standing. He couldn't be sure if she was faking or not, so he kept his guard up, just in case. Black Star was off in a corner where Tsubaki and Maka were tending to his wounds. Kid stopped a few feet from Myra just to be safe.

"How do I know it's really you and you aren't fooling me?" He asked.

"You're back early from your trip," she replied with a smile and tears streaming down her face. Kid beamed and was about to make a move towards her when they heard a familiar voice ring in the room saying "Vector Arrow."

Myra fell to the ground with a thud, and as her blood pooled around her, a secret passageway opened, leading to the Witches.

"Looks like she died after all. Pity, she was fun to have around. I suppose this means you are ready to face us," Shaula's voice resounded in the room. Kid ran to Myra and fell to his knees, everything else around him stopped. Time, sound, light, everything. He tried checking her pulse while stopping the bleeding, but no matter where he checked, there was no pulse to be found.


	17. Chapter 17

**What, did you guys think that was it? Even **_**if**_ **Myra's dead I can still write more of the story. Maybe a new OC who falls for Kid. Who knows? Oh wait. I know. I know exactly what I'm doing with this story. I'm not ending it just because someone died. Come on guys, get with the program. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to: ReaperAsOfLate, Darktenshi01, and all my friends who I sent the link to my story to and read it and hate me because of the last chapter. YOU'RE WELCOME FRIENDS! Anyway, time for the next chapter my lovelies. **

-Kid-

Kid held Myra in his arms, tears rolling down his face, eyebrows knit together. He was filled with rage.

"Kid, you're a reaper, right? Can't you do some voodoo stuff and bring her back?" Maka asked him frantically while looking at her sister's limp body.

But Kid was unresponsive as he continued to stare at the girl growing colder in his arms, her blood continuing to pool around them; it stained his clothes and hands as he held her tighter to his body. In the hallway, quiet murmurs could be heard, but the words spoken were not clear to anyone inside the Library. They were too focused on the scene unfolding in front of them.

Maka stared at Kid, fear continuing to grow and bubble up inside her the longer he remained silent. Her eyes flitted back and forth between the two, waiting for an answer. One she started to fear would never come. Growing tired of waiting, Maka grabbed a fist full of Kid's hair, forcing his head to tilt up, looking straight at her.

"Kid, snap out of it and answer me!"

But he didn't even flinch. His eyes remained on her, even though Maka's grip was strong. With a rather hard tug, she forced his eyes away from her sister, locking her gaze onto him. Multiple expressions flew across his face, but he could form no words. She could see tears rushing down his cheeks in an endless stream. He blinked a few times before finally speaking.

"Don't you think, if I could do anything to save her, bring her back, I would have by now?" He told her, a bit more roughly than he intended.

Maka felt her heart drop at his words, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. Any last hope of saving her sister vanished, and she slumped to the ground next to Kid. Tears filled her eyes as she peered down at the girl lying limp in his arms.

"Myra…"

Kid let his gaze drop back down, and a few stray tears fell onto her calm face. Black Star then cleared his throat, which startled the two hovering over the redheaded girl's body.

"Sorry to interrupt, but," he barely managed out. As much as Black Star wanted to, he refused to look like he was ready to break down at any given moment. "What do we do now?"

It was a few moments before anyone spoke, and when someone did, it was Kid. He slowly moved Myra from his lap to the ground, closing her eyes because he just couldn't look at the lifelessness that was in her once glittering violet eyes. He stood up and turned toward the group of friends who were all gathered in the room with them.

"We kill them," he said simply. "We kill every last one of those witches, no matter what it takes."

"Okay, but how?" Soul asked, his arms wrapped around Donna, who was crying so hard that she shook in his chest. She had just watched her meister die. Inside, Donna felt guilty, even though it wasn't her fault. She felt guilty that she hadn't protected her friend and partner from such a horrible death.

"All of us together. If we all fight we can win," Maka added, standing up and walking next to Kid.

"Exactly," Kid nodded at Maka, who still had tears streaming down her face. He admired how brave she was acting at the moment. Donna had calmed down just enough to speak at this point.

"But what about me?" she sniffled. "I don't exactly have a meister anymore and my soul wavelength isn't paired very well with anyone else." Donna spoke softly and solemnly.

"You can still-" Soul started but was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"No, I can't Soul. Self Defense is all I can do, not full on fights with witches. I can't fight," she looked at him solemnly. "I wish I could, honestly, but I think it would be better if I stayed here. Besides, Stein and Spirit are going to need someone to help get her out."

"Spirit and Stein?" Kid asked.

"We used that mirror thing in the hallway while you and Black Star were trying to… well…" Kid comfortingly put his hand on Donna's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said before looking back at the rest of the group. "Now, we need to develop a plan for attack. I'm open to ideas." Kid knew they wanted him to think of a plan, but he just couldn't think straight, so he relied on his friends. He also knew that once he stepped into the room with the witches, he would lose control and just go crazy, so having a plan made him feel better. Just a little, not enough to make him excited or anxious about the battle ahead. He just wanted to get it over with, he wanted to hold Myra in his arms again, but awake and breathing. Kid blinked away tears he felt forming up again as Maka spoke up.

"I have an idea," she said.

"Alright then, Pigtails, what do we do?" Soul asked.

"I say that Black Star and Tsubaki go after Shaula, given that Black Star's strengths can overpower the scorpion," Black Star gave a thumbs up to Maka while Tsubaki nodded her head determinedly. "Soul, Chrona, and I will take on Arachne. We've dealt with her before once, so I can be sure we can take over her. And Kid…"

"Patty, Liz, and I will take down Medusa. I like it. I like it a lot, Maka. However, what if we lose or the witches decide to attack us together?"

"Then we attack them together. We're up one team this time around."

"But also, instead of it being Arachne and Asura, it's three full grown witches against us students of the DWMA," Tsubaki added.

"We've beaten them before, we can do it again," Black Star said confidently.

"That's true. We can do it guys," Liz forced a smile. The whole ordeal seemed bleak, but she knew that if she looked optimistic and at least pretended, it could turn out great. Fake it till you make it. It was a phrase often written on Myra's arm on days she felt really down, and how neatly or sloppily it was written, one could easily tell how bad of a day it was, but she always acted cheerful since Liz had known her. Liz shook the thought from her head so she wouldn't break down. Kid noticed the forced smile Liz gave and understood; nonetheless, he made himself smile, just a small one. He didn't think he would ever really have a true smile again.

"Well, then, let's do it," Maka said. " Here that you skanky witches? We're coming for you!" she yelled.

"Be careful guys," Donna warned. Mostly to Soul and Maka. She had already lost her meister and she couldn't handle losing anyone else. Soul turned to her and gave her a kiss. Kid pretended not to notice it.

"I promise we'll all come back. Besides, there's still that rematch on Mario Kart we have to play," he smiled at his girlfriend before walking over to his meister and transforming into his scythe form. Maka grabbed his steel handle and held her weapon at the ready. Tsubaki went into her default chain-scythe mode while black star took hold of both her handles at each end. Chrona and Ragnarok had been ready before all of this, given that the two were literally attached at the hip, or back if one prefers. Finally, Liz and Patti became the twin pistols they were and kid held them tightly in his hands with his pinkie fingers on their triggers. He stole one last look at Myra's body before walking into the other room where the witches were waiting. His blood boiled at the thought of taking revenge on Myra's killers.

_Your death won't be in vain, _he thought to himself. _I swear, I'll make it mean something. I love you, Myra. _


	18. Chapter 18

**And so we arrive here, my dear readers. The anticipated battle. Sorry the last chapter was so short, Had a bit of writer's block doing that one so I just stopped it there. Also, not quite sure where I wanna go with this chapter. All I know is that it won't be butterflies and smiles. Or should I skip the fight all together? IDK, we'll see how evil I feel this chapter. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to: Darktenshi01 and AnimeFreak132002. **

**Also, I just wanna talk about something real quick. So far we have lost two legends in acting. David Bowie (the Labyrinth) and Alan Rickman (Harry Potter series). I cannot tell you how many tears I have shed. I literally grew up on Harry Potter and when I heard that Alan Rickman died, I was devastated. So before continuing the story, please take a quick moment of silence for these people. Thanks Guys. **

Donna watched her friends walk towards the danger and a wave of worry and helplessness washed over her. She wanted to help fight, but she couldn't very well while her meister was laying at her feet covered in blood. She was waiting for Myra to jump up and say 'Surprise! Got you good, didn't I?' because that's what she would have done. But she didn't. Myra, her red hair becoming a darker red as the blood flow slowed, was dead. And in that room, Donna waited for Spirit and Stein to arrive.

The group walked into the room to see the witches all sitting on elaborate looking chairs, almost throne like. Kid knew they weren't from the house set, so he figured the three witches had either brought them or made them appear in some way, but none of that mattered. His eyes locked with Medusa's and his face contorted into a scowl. He was ready to kill her, to avenge Myra. Nothing else mattered at that point for him. He was about to shoot the Snake Witch when Arachne spoke.

"Good to see you finally made it, young ones," she said. "I was worried something, or someone, had inconvenienced you." Medusa cackled when her sister said that.

"Shut up you damn bitch!" Maka yelled at them. "My sister is dead because of you and I intend to make you pay for that!"

"Go ahead and try, but you won't succeed," Shaula challenged. That was Black Star's cue to start attacking. He automatically sprang into action, but she moved out of the way, her forearm sliced open by not moving fast enough. "Damn it!" she exclaimed.

The rest of the group went to attack the other two witches. Kid shot at Medusa at a rapid pace with Liz and Patti. Medusa dodged every which way and put some of her arrows on the ground to move more easily. Unfortunately for Chrona, he stepped on one and went flying towards a wall.

"Chrona!" Maka turned to run to him.

"Keep going! I'll be there in just a moment," Chrona yelled back, regaining his breath that had been knocked out of him. After a few short moments, Chrona stood up and made his way quickly to Maka. The two parried and slashed at the witch of Spiders while she fought back with her magic. Arachne was still as strong as she was when she had first taken Maka and the others into her custody. Maka, however, was weak from the torture her sister had laid upon her, but she fought with all her might, just the same.

The couple kept slicing and cutting at Arachne, landing a few blows, but not enough. Kid was getting beat up pretty badly. He was using long range weapons, so getting close to Medusa was futile, especially with her magic. All around the room, furniture was being thrown and destroyed, left and right. A chair hit Black Star in the back which sent him toppling on top of Shaula. There is where he took the final blow, piercing Tsubaki's blades into the witch's chest and carving out her heart. It was a gruesome sight to witness. Black Star's face splattered with her blood. Her body disappeared into ashes, leaving a glowing purple soul. Black Star smirked to himself, triumphant of his win. Until he heard Kid yell out in pain. He had just been thrown to a wall with mighty force from one of Medusa's arrow traps.

"Kid!" Black Star yelled out to him as his friend crumpled to the floor. Black Star looked from Medusa to Shaula's soul and back again. He decided to leave the soul and attack Medusa while she was distracted. He used his Speed Star attack while slicing at the Mother of Serpents' back. She screamed out in pain, not expecting the attack. Kid slowly rose and shook his head to get the stars out of his vision. He then told Liz and Patti to resound their souls to where the sisters became long laser cannons that attached themselves to his arms. Kid looked to Black Star and saw him using Tsubaki's throwing star form. Kid then rushed to help Black Star as he was being thrown around on the newly placed arrows on the ground and walls.

The young grim reaper shot several shots at Medusa to distract her from Black Star. As much as Kid appreciated his friend's help, this was his fight. Him and Medusa.

At the same time this was happening, Maka and Chrona were busy trying to overpower Arachne, but she was far too powerful. The two became worn out and tired quickly.

"Well now what?" Soul asked earnestly, his face showing in the blade of his scythe form.

"Come on guys, kick her ass!" Ragnarok yelled at the meisters.

"Shut up, Rags!" Maka yelled back. She was tired of fighting and tired of Ragnarok's attitude all the time. She just wanted to curl up in a ball in her room and cry her eyes out until she fell asleep, just to forget this horrible nightmare.

"Maka," Chrona put a reassuring hand on Maka's shoulder. "It'll be okay, we can do it. And you know she wouldn't want you to give up now. C'mon. Let's squash this spider together." Chrona stood up and held his hand out to Maka. She looked up at him and nodded before taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"Yeah, you're right. I won't back down, Arachne's gonna pay," She said to him.

"Woohoo! That's my girl!" Soul shouted. With new confidence in herself and her friends, Maka gave Arachne her most sinister smile as if to say "You're going down and there's no way you can stop me." Chrona gave Maka a small, determined smile as they both sprang into action, weapons at the ready.

(Sorry. I'm really bad at battle scenes)

-Meanwhile-

"Don't you worry girls, we'll get you out of here," Spirit Albarn said as he and his partner Dr. Franken Stein unlocked the shackles holding the three NOT class girls. Meme, Tsugumi, and Anya.

"Thank you, Death Scythe-sama," Tsugumi said to Spirit once her hands were free. She rubbed her wrists and ran to hug her roommates and Meisters once they were free. Tsugumi's situation at the DWMA was special. She was one weapon that had two Meisters. It was unheard of, but the three friends made it work.

"Come on, Spirit. We have to find the kids and fast. Who knows what the witches have in store for them…" Stein told the red haired man next to him. Spirit nodded.

"Are you girls able to keep up with us?" Spirit asked the three young girls in front of him.

"Yes sir! Lead the way!" Anya told him. She looked back to Meme and Tsugumi, they both nodded and Tsugumi transformed into her Scythe form. She concentrated for a moment to bring up her little heart shaped wings made from her soul wavelength. Both Meme and Anya sat on the handle, like a stereotypical witch on a broomstick.

Stein and Spirit nodded at the girls and started running out, the girls flying on Tsugumi's scythe form to keep up with the two grown men. The group raced down the hall and looked in every room they came across, each empty one giving Spirit more and more anxiety. He was worried about his daughters. Finally, they came to a room with large doors that were already open. When the men looked inside they found the room battle torn with blood on the walls and broken furniture all around the room. With the sight of blood also came the smell. The room reekd of it.

Spirit looked around and saw a large, dark, red puddle surrounding two figures. He recognized one of them as Donna, his daughter's weapon partner. He swiftly walked towards the figures.

"Donna," he called out. Stein and the three girls were behind him, Tsugumi now back in her human form. Donna turned her head, startled by the voice calling her name. She had tears in her eyes and Spirit could see them. as he got closer, he started seeing more and more of the figure lying on the ground. Hair as red as his own, the fair skin that both his daughters seemed to share, which was now spattered in blood. Spirit began to slow. The girls stopped simultaneously and each covered their mouths at the sight. Stein's heart skipped a beat, which was odd for him, seeing as he loved carving up living things. Though this was different. This was the daughter of his best friend, her torso encrusted with blood, some of her insides peeking through the flesh. Spirit dropped to his knees.

"Myra? Baby girl wake up. It's me! Your Papa! Please," He pleaded to Myra's body. He put his hand to her cheek, which at this point was ice cold. Stein checked for a pulse, but found none. Donna had watched this scene play out with her friends earlier, so seeing it again with adults made it worse.

"She's gone, sir. She's," she started sobbing, only able to finish what she was saying in gasps of breath. "been *gasp* gone for *gasp* a little while now… I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to save her, none of us could! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Donna went back to crying.

"It's not your fault, Donna. Don't blame yourself. Blame the witches" Spirit told Donna as he wiped blood droplets off his daughter's face. "My poor little girl…"

"Donna, where are the others?" Stein asked.

"Fighting the Witches in the next room," she told him, not meeting eye contact. Just then they all heard a familiar voice yell: "YAHOO! I'M THE STAR TONIGHT!" All their heads snapped to where they heard the voice. Stein chuckled.

"That Black Star kid really is something," Stein admitted.

"We should help them!" Tsugumi suggested to the group in front of her.

"Yeah, we can help too," Anya added.

"Well I don't see why-" Stein started.

"No," Spirit said flatly. "You're all children, daughters of some worried parents. If anything happened to you, well…" he turned his head to Myra. "They would be devastated. Better safe than sorry. Besides, we have to get Myra out of here." The girls agreed, they understood why Spirit said that, just by looking at his face.

Spirit scooped up Myra and held her close, her limp arm dangling on her side and head lolling into Spirit's chest. Almost as if, even in death, she knew her dad was there. He carried her all the way to the infirmary at the DWMA, which took a few hours, but he didn't care. Donna helped Stein tend to the NOT class girls' wounds while they were there. The trio's wounds weren't severe, so they were able to go home. Stein had told Donna she could leave, but she declined. Instead, she pulled a chair next to the bed in which Myra lay, let Spirit sit in it, then got her own chair and sat next to him. The two sat in a silent vigil over the young red-haired girl's body, for how long, they didn't know. Nor did they care.

-Maka-

Chrona and Maka, after much struggle, pinned Arachne in a corner. All three of them were beaten and bloody, but the two young meisters had the upper hand this time. This time, it was personal and they had each other.

"Hey, Soul," Maka said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If what you're thinking is that we waste this witch, then yeah, I am," Soul replied, his sharp-toothed smile visible in his blade.

"Then let's do it," Maka narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

The two appeared to be glowing blue as their souls resounded together. Soul's blade transformed from its original red and black color scheme, to a much larger, shimmering white blade with an eye at the center. Witch Hunter mode. Maka sliced Soul's blade down one last time. Arachne screamed as her soul was ripped from her body, and her body destroyed. They had also blown a huge hole in the wall from where Arachne was standing. Once the dust settled, a glowing purple soul was the only evidence that the Spider Queen had ever existed. Soul transformed back into a human, snatched Arachne's soul, and crushed it. He wanted nothing to do with that witch, so crushing her soul to nothing was the better option. And he was already a Death Scythe anyway, so it was no big deal.

"HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE?" Black Star yelled as he and Kid were slammed into each other by Medusa's vector arrows. Maka and Soul exchanged nods and he went back to being a scythe. Chrona and Maka smiled at one another before taking off in a sprint towards Medusa. Black Star lay unconscious on top of Kid, who was struggling to get out from underneath his blue-haired friend. Medusa saw Maka and Chrona coming at her, so she placed and arrow right in front of the two of them to make them fly backwards.

They both slammed into the wall on their backs. Maka got whiplash and had to take a knee to stop her head from spinning. Chrona got up on wobbly legs and carefully walked toward his mother who was cackling.

"Oh just stop trying already. Even if you kill me, I've still won," she said as Chrona creeped up behind her, carefully avoiding each arrow. Kid had finally pushed Black Star off of him and stood up facing Medusa. Both Kid and Chrona were ready to face Medusa.

"You're wrong," Kid said. "You're whole family is dead now. All that's left is to kill you and we win. Which we will do."

Maka finally stood up, her brows furrowed as she walked over to the left of Medusa, limiting her motion more with Kid in front of her and Chrona behind. The four of them just stood there, all eyes on Medusa, no one moved. Tsubaki half transformed into her human state, one of her arms a chain scythe. She made her way to the right of Medusa. With Black Star still unconscious, the other four kids moved in on Medusa, slowly, trying to anticipate what she would do next. All of them having the desire to kill her.

"It's over for you Medusa," Maka stated.

"Time to face the music," Soul's smirk appeared in his blade.

"Just give it up already!" Tsubaki added.

Kid said nothing. Instead he gave Medusa a look that could kill. And he will. At least, he hoped to.

He took a glance at his friends, locking eyes with them for a moment each. Then, they all sprang into action. Kid began shooting at Medusa while Tsubaki threw her chain scythe arm at the witch. The chain wrapped itself around Medusa's torso, making her un-able to move. Maka began slashing Soul's blade in Medusa's back. Chrona cut at his mother's arms. While cutting her, Chrona removed the conjoined braids underneath Medusa's chin, leaving stumps of hair hanging by her ears. Medusa, now bleeding from multiple places, slumped to the ground. She placed her hands in front of her on the ground. arrows appeared on the ground underneath all of her attackers feet, which sent them flying ten feet back.

Medusa also went flying with them, being trapped in Tsubaki's chain. Medusa winced in pain as she landed on her side. Though it gave her the opportunity to unravel from the chain. She rolled on the ground away from Tsubaki and was able to free herself. As the kids were getting up, Black Star included, Medusa's tattoos came to life and slithered off her arms. The heads of the snakes became real, with venom and everything. The whole nine yards. The two snakes quickly wrapped up the group. The one from Medusa's right arm took Tsubaki, Chrona, and Maka into its scaly embrace. The one from her left arm coiled around Kid and Black Star. The heads of the snakes opened their mouths, venom dripping from their fangs.

"My babies are hungry, a couple meisters and weapons like yourselves is sure to satisfy," Medusa told them, her face contorting to an evil grin. But Kid had the upper hand. As he was squeezed tighter and tighter against Black Star, he shot the body of the snake which loosened its grip on the two males. It was just enough to wiggle out an arm. Kid with a free arm was able to shoot the snake right in the face. Its head exploded and he and Black Star were freed. The two then turned their attention to their other friends. Kid raised his arms to shoot the snake. He was able to hit it without much difficulty which freed his friends. Black Star ran over to Tsubaki and she automatically transformed into her Demon Blade form, which in turn added tattoos on Black Star's skin as well. He was more powerful than ever now.

Medusa's expression changed quickly from triumph to disgust. She was astounded that her snakes were killed by Kid. Maka's voice rang in the room after being freed.

"Guys, Chain Resonance," she told the group. They all lined up in front of Medusa, ready for the resonance. Each concentrating as hard as they could until light blue domes formed around all of them. Then, in their minds they heard Soul playing the piano. It was in his own mindscape that reached out to the others. One by one, each of the four souls reached out to each other and connected. Liz and Patti suddenly became huge sniper guns, charging with Kid's soul wavelength. Soul's blade became larger and a shimmery rainbow color. Tsubaki and Black Star just became a bit more powerful than they already were. And Chrona, well, he and Ragnarok were already conjoined, however, Ragnarok's blade became wider and sharper.

Kid shot huge lasers at Medusa while the other three ran at her and sliced her open. Medusa screamed in pain. Her scream was so loud that it could have split eardrums. And then… she was gone in a puff of smoke. The only thing left of the Serpent Queen was a glowing purple soul. She was dead, once and for all. The weapons transformed back into their human selves, except of course, Ragnarok. He just went back to being a pest in Chrona's back. Everyone's breathing was heavy and no one said a word. They did it. They beat Medusa. They beat all the Gorgon sisters. Maka immediately thought about how she would relay the story to her sister until she remembered that Myra was dead. Liz and Tsubaki each walked to the remaining witch souls and ate them. They both felt more powerful even though neither had their 99 Kishin souls yet. They then walked back to their meisters.

Everyone looked at each other and then started walking out of the room, Black Star leading the way to the exit. Kid stood in his spot for a few moments more until Maka realized he wasn't with them. She turned and walked back to him.

"Hey Kid," she said.

"Hm?" Kid replied. Maka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah," he nodded and turned to her. "Let's go home."

They then followed the rest of their friends out of the old mansion and saw the motorcycles where Kid and Black Star had left them. The weapons transformed back to allow more room on the seats. Kid took Myra's with Maka sitting behind him holding onto Soul. Liz and Patti were safely tucked away in Kid's breast pockets. Black Star was taking Soul's motorcycle, wearing Tsubaki in the chain scythe form like a scarf and Chrona sitting behind. The group rode the motorcycles in silence to Maka's house, and there they stayed until the next morning.

The End.

HA! JUST KIDDING!11 I'M NOT ENDING IT THERE YOU DORKS, THAT'S WAAAAAAAY TOO EVIL, EVEN FOR ME! LOOK FORWARD TO ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON! HOPEFULLY THIS MONTH. AU REVOIR!


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, how'd y'all enjoy the last chapter? I cried. My dad cried when I showed it to him. So anyway, let's continue. This chapter is dedicated to: ****Meif'wa Shadow Knight. Thanks for your reviews! And yeah, I know. I feel. *cry* (PS, totally not listening to Harry Potter music while writing this. ha..ha… Go Slytherin!)**

The next day, Kid, Liz, and Patti all went home, where Kid went up to his room and didn't come out. The night before, Maka had stayed in her sister's room and she didn't respond to anyone when they tried to coax her out of the room. In fact, no one really did anything. They were all too stunned to do anything so the rest of them stayed in their respective dwellings the whole time. Until that night.

That night, Maka slowly and quietly slipped out of the house and just followed her feet. Her feet in question ended up taking her to all of her and Myra's favorite places as children. The park was closest to their house so that's where Maka ended up first.

-Flashback-

"C'mon Myra! It's fun up here!" young Maka called down to her sister from the large tree. Maka and Myra were about six-years old at this point and Maka swung her legs to one side of the branch she sat on and swung her legs back and forth. Her hair was in short pigtails and she wore a red skirt with polka-dot leggings underneath. Her shirt was lilac in color. Myra was near the trunk of the tree, her hair in a similar style to her sister's and wore a bright pink skirt with white leggings and a white shirt. She shuffled her feet staring at the tree.

"I...I can't Maka. It's too scary," said the red-head, looking up at her sister.

"You can do it, just think that the ground is lava and you have to get up here to be safe!" Maka told Myra. Myra looked down at her feet and imagined the lava, which made her quickly climb the tree to join her sister. The two then sat on the branch and stared at the other children at the park. Maka leaned her head on her twin's shoulder. "Glad you could make it up here, sis."

"Me too." The girls smiled.

-end flashback-

Maka felt herself tear up at the memory of her and her sister playing at this park as little kids. She felt her feet start to move again, towards a store that used to be an ice-cream parlor.

-flashback-

"Chocolate chip cookie dough, please!" Maka and Myra, who were about ten at this point, told the lady behind the counter what flavor ice cream they wanted. Their dad had given them some money to get ice cream cones that day.

"Two scoops of cookie dough, got it," the lady smiled while she scooped the ice cream onto two different cones. She handed one to each twin and Maka gave her the money their dad gave them.

"Thank you!" Myra said. The two walked out licking their ice cream cones walking down the sidewalk. After they passed a few shops, Maka had dropped her ice cream on the ground.

"Oh man!" Maka exclaimed.

"You dropped it," Myra pointed out.

"I see that," Maka sighed as she gazed upon her rapidly melting frozen treat that was now splattered on the ground.

"Wanna share mine?" Myra suggested. Maka's face lit up and she nodded. The twins continued walking down the avenue, sharing their ice cream cone and enjoying their day.

-end-

Maka felt a lump form in her throat. She couldn't keep doing this, but her feet took her another place. She had no control over where she went and it was torturous.

The next place she went was a bit more recent. It was where Myra had first introduced Donna to her and Soul.

-flashback-

"So, why couldn't you come home first?" Maka asked her sister who was leaning against a wall adjacent to the alleyway.

"Yeah, what's the big deal anyway?" Soul added.

"Well it may surprise you to find out," Myra said smugly, tucking her side swept bangs which were just barely hanging by her ears. "that I've made a new friend, all by myself."

"Bull," Soul said, his arms crossed. The three of them were around 12 years old at this point.

"It's true and I can prove it!" Myra defended herself. "Donna, come here and meet my sister and her weapon." That's when a raven-haired, short, girl walked out from the shadows of the alleyway. "Guys, this is Donna and she is a weapon. A really cool looking Katana."

"Nice to meet you," Donna said.

"Nice to meet you too," Maka replied, holding her hand out to Donna. "I'm Maka, and this is Soul."

"Sup. Cool necklace," Soul remarked Donna's black rose necklace around her neck.

"Thanks," she sheepishly squeaked out as she shook Maka's hand.

"Hey, let's show them your weapon form!" Myra suggested. Donna looked back at her and nodded. She began to glow and transform into a pitch black, 3-foot Katana. Myra spun the blade in her hand before resting it on her shoulder. "So whaddaya think? Suits me, doesn't she?"

"It's a perfect match," Maka added, excitement for her sister was evident in her eyes and voice. Now they both had weapons and could finally go to school together.

-end-

Maka turned around and started running. She wanted to get away from this place, but everywhere she went, she was reminded of all the great times she and her sister had and all the fights that took place between the two. With each memory came more and more tears. Maka found herself at the base of the steps of the DWMA. And as Maka climbed the steps, she remembered one more memory. The memory of her's and Myra's first official day at the DWMA together.

This memory hit Maka the hardest as she ran up the steps to the school. Tears streamed down her face as she continued running. Occasionally tripping over herself, but she got back up. She missed her sister so much, she just had to see her body.

-flashback-

"Well, this is it," Myra breathed out standing next to Donna and Maka. "I'm finally going to attend school here."

"It's huge!" exclaimed Donna.

"That's what she said," Soul snickered and Maka punched him in the arm.

"Why are the stairs so steep and tall though? That's an awful lot of steps to climb," Myra looked quizzically at the stairs.

"One of the teachers said it was to help build up leg muscles. Sort of a before school exercise, I guess," Soul told her.

"Well then I guess we should get going before we are late to class."

"Yes we should," Maka agreed with her sister. The four teens looked at each other and smiled before climbing the stairs together.

The group made it halfway up before Myra and Donna wanted to stop and take a nap.

"We're almost there, come on guys," Maka urged.

"Can't...too busy dying…"Myra complained whilst sitting on the current step.

"Yeah, same…" Donna sided with her meister and laid her head in Myra's lap.

"Just a bit more, you can do it. You do wanna go to school here, don't you?" Soul tried encouraging the two girls. They groaned in response. That's when Maka looked at her pocket watch and sighed. She then leaned closer to her sister and whispered something that was sure to make her move.

"They have pizza in the cafeteria," she said. Myra and Donna immediately perked up.

"Well what are we still doing down here, let's get moving!" Myra said excitedly. She and Donna jumped up with newfound energy and began to run up the steps to their first class at the DWMA. The first of many. The one that most definitely changed their lives.

-end-

Maka sluggishly walked up the last few steps to the building. She then snuck into the school and found her way to the infirmary, where they were keeping her sister's body. At this hour at night, no one would have been there anyway, except Lord Death of course.

"Two days…" Maka said to no one as she neared the infirmary, morning light beginning to flow through the tall windows of the school. "You've left me two days ago." She saw Donna sitting on one of the chairs outside the infirmary, though Donna didn't notice Maka until she was right in front of her. Donna looked up at Maka, dried tear trails evident on her face.

"Maka…" she breathed out, a lump forming in her throat for perhaps the 12th time since she had lost her meister. The two girls hugged each other, each understanding how hard it was on each other. Donna had lost her meister, whom she was literally connected to in her soul. Maka lost so much more though, and Donna could sympathize. Losing not only a best friend, but a sister as well. That was the worst thing that could happen to a person. While Donna didn't ever have a sister, she had lost her whole family before finding her way to Death City and to Myra and Maka. And to Soul.

Neither of the girls cried because they just didn't have enough tears to shed anymore. They didn't part from each other for some time and when the silence between them was broken, Donna spoke once more.

"Your dad is in there. He hasn't left her side at all," Donna looked toward the door to the infirmary. "I wanted to stay too, but i needed some sleep and I thought it would be best if he were alone with her. Though it might make him feel a little better if you were with him."

"Thank you," Maka nodded. "You should probably get home and get some real rest though. Besides, Soul needs you."

"He can't do anything on his own," Donna half-heartedly joked.

"No kidding," Maka managed a half smile. Donna took one last look at the door before heading home and Maka walked in. She saw multiple empty beds and one area concealed by a pure white curtain. Below the hem of it, she saw large black shoes that could only belong to her father. Maka walked to the area and around the curtain. Her father sat in a chair right next to Myra's bed. He looked worse than usual. His red hair which had so much life and color, looked dull and dead. His clothes were disheveled and dark bags were under his eyes. The man known to most as Death Scythe, held his daughter's limp hand in his own, as if holding it would somehow spark something and bring her back.

As bad as her father looked, however, Myra looked worse. Her eyes sunk in, her face pale and gray. No music was playing, which was always a defining feature of her personality. The music. As much as Maka hated her sister blasting her music as loud as possible, she knew she would miss hearing it.

"Papa…" Maka said softly. Spirit lifted his head to see his remaining daughter standing at the foot of the bed of the one that was lost.

"Maka," he barely managed out. He placed Myra's hand on her bed and stood up. Maka, for the first time in a long while, quickly scampered to her dad and hugged him as tightly as she could. His arms wrapped around her small body. His voice shaky, he whispered," maka, you're okay. I was worried when we left and-"

"I know Papa. But I'm here now, see?" she buried her head in her father's chest and cried. Which surprised her, seeing as she had already cried so much since her sister's death. Spirit just nodded and let Maka cry. She cried until the sun had fully crept over the horizon, with its condescending, smiling face. When she had cried all her tears, Maka turned to the bed. She wanted to pretend that her sister was just sleeping, but with the way that Myra looked, it was impossible.

"Stein stitched her up, though of course it didn't do her any good. But… at least she doesn't have a hole in her anymore," Spirit looked at Maka. "Do you want to be alone with her?"

"No. Not yet. Stay just a little longer, Papa."

"Okay."

Maka sat in the seat that was previously her father's and took her sister's hand. It was cold as ice and extremely limp. "Sis… I have no idea if your spirit or ghost or whatever is still hanging around to hear this, but… I'm sorry for every time I made fun of you and we fought. I love you. All of us do. You mean so much to us and have impacted our lives more than you can ever imagine. Mine most of all seeing as we've known each other since forever. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I just," Maka sighed. "I just wish you could have stayed with us all a while longer. Because we forgive you for what you did under the witches influence. We know you wouldn't do that if you had the choice. And as much as I want to join you, I know you'd smack me as soon as I joined you in the afterlife. So for now, I'll just stay here and wait it out until my time comes. Because that's what you want."

Maka gently kissed her sister's hand before placing it back on the bed.

"Eh, sorry to intrude," said a voice. Maka and Spirit turned to see Lord Death standing in the infirmary with Stein.

"No, no it's fine sir," Maka replied, standing up and wiping away her left over tears.

"I understand that this must be hard for the two of you, but I think it would do both of you some good to go home to get some sleep."

"But-" Maka protested.

"Maka, he's right. I'll take you home. We both need some sleep. And besides, your sister wouldn't want us to stay here all the time," Spirit interrupted. Maka opened her mouth to say more, but instead a yawn protruded from her mouth.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Papa."

"We've arranged a funeral for her in a few days. Small, just for you and her friends. It'll be the day after tomorrow," Stein mentioned.

"Thank you, Stein. That...that means a lot," Spirit thanks his old friend. Stein put a comforting hand on Spirit's shoulder and Spirit managed a small smile in response. Maka gave one last glance to her sister's body before walking out of the infirmary.

Once they had left, Stein turned to Lord Death. "Okay, so tell me again how you're going to do this?"

"It's quite complicated, y'see Stein. But I assure you, it will work."

"And what about her family, her friends? Everyone else?"

"Well, she'll have to learn to deal with it one way, or another. Besides, she won't be alone the whole time. I'll be there as well as my son."

"Well, if you're sure it will work."

"It will."

"One last question, sir."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Because Doctor, she has to live."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, big plans here guys. BIG THINGS! Get ready to have your heart strings tugged at and fangirly squeals! Also, even though it is called "fangirl", can we all just use it as a gender neutral term? I feel like that works. Okay, enough stalling. Time for the next chapter! Woohoo! This chapter is dedicated to: DeaththeKidOCD and . Thanks for leaving me reviews! ^w^ **

I was doing my mascara waiting for Patti and Kid to be done getting ready. I sat in the dining room with my compact finishing the last few strokes when patti walked in wearing a white blouse and black skirt similar to my own. She was usually so happy and chipper, but with the circumstances of today, I could understand why there was no smile on my younger sister's face. I looked at her and immediately started choking up. Sure, patti and I weren't twins, but I imagined myself in Maka's position, me losing Patti. That felt so awful, much too awful to keep the thought, so I pushed it away and went to hug my sister. She gently hugged me back.

"Nothing will ever be the same, will it?" she asked in a somber tone.

"Of course not. But remember Patti, we have to stay strong and happy. For Myra, for our friends, Maka and Kid especially. They need us to help cheer them up when they are sad," I told her, giving her a quick squeeze before letting her go.

"Yeah, okay Liz," she looked up at me and flashed a smile, which was infectious, so i couldn't help but smile back.

"You two ready?" I heard a voice from the door. It was Kid. The first words he had spoken since after we defeated the witches. I saw that his black tie was crooked and loose, so I walked over to him to help fix it.

"We are, but you look like a fashion disaster," I joked while re-aligning his tie and tightening it.

"Thanks," he said softly then sighed. "You know, you would think after all the time I've been alive, stuff like this would get easier. But it doesn't. It never does."

"I know Kid, but it helps to have people around you who care about you so you won't be so lonely. It also helps you get through it when you think of happy memories you had with that person."

"I've heard it all before, Liz," he lightly swatted away my hand. "but it doesn't mean that it always helps. Especially when everything you see gives you some reminder of that person. Do you know how much red furniture we have in this house? A lot. And you know what happens when I look at any of it? I am reminded of her. I am reminded that I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to save her. How we were too late."

"Kid, you know it's not your fault that happened. Now stop beating yourself up. Besides," I told him.. "we are going to be late if we don't leave now."

Kid took a deep breath to calm himself down and nodded to me. Then, we left the manor to go to school for the funeral. A strange place to have it, but the only private place that's protected from kishins and other creatures was the Death Room, which is where we were all headed. When we walked out of our home, however, Kid hesitated. To get to the funeral on time would mean travelling by Myra's Motorcycle, which we took the morning after the battle. We had meant to bring it back, but Kid hadn't left his room at all since we got home. So there it was, that electric blue motorcycle with its lighting bolt running through the middle of the body, just sitting in our driveway which served no purpose until the other day. I could see it in Kid's eyes, he was remembering the search we had done with Black Star and Tsubaki for the others to save them. The whole week was playing through his head and I knew I had to do something. I walked up behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's get going, Kiddo," I told him.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. Let's go." He was obviously out of it, but I wasn't about to mention it. He sat on the seat of the motorcycle and I right behind him with Patti already transformed in her weapon form in my hand. Kid started the engine and we were off. We drove swiftly, maneuvering in and out between the cars. It was an absolutely beautiful day out, completely ironic weather for a funeral. I watched people on the sidewalks going about their daily business and I just couldn't help but start to think that they had no idea what had transpired a few days ago. They had no idea that someone so important to my friends and I was gone. It was a bit disheartening, but, I suppose that's how it usually goes. The rest of the world moves on without even considering the loss. It's probably because people die every second and are replaced in the same moment by smaller, squisher humans.

We rode in silence. Silence was a common thing for us now and we could only hope for things to get better for us soon. Mostly for Kid. As bad as Maka and her dad feel about this whole ordeal, I think Kid took the hardest hit. Or at least a close second to Maka and Death Scythe.

Since Kid knows the school like the back of his hand, we took a back ramp all the way up to the front entrance of the school. He turned off the engine and we hopped off. Patti resumed her human form and we walked the halls to the Death Room. A few people passed us and greeted us, but quickly backed away after Patti and I gave them glares to leave us alone. We knew Kid didn't want to talk to anyone or be bothered by anything, so we thought it best that we scare people away.

A few minutes later, we arrived in the Death Room and walked all the way down to where we saw a few chairs set up with a podium and a casket in front of Lord Death's mirror. I saw Kid's arm twitch in anticipation and nervousness of this whole ordeal. As his friend and weapon, it was my duty to make him feel at ease, so to hopefully still his nerves, I took his hand in mine.

"I know," I whispered to him as we walked down to the chairs. There were a few others here as well. The three girls who were in the NOT class sat quietly in the back row, Stein who stood by Myra's casket, and Lord Death, who was off to the side a bit. Kid removed his hand from my hold, which I understood his reasoning for it. Kid took a seat in the front row and Patti and I took our seats in the row behind him.

After we sat down, Black Star and Tsubaki walked in and sat with Patti and I. So there we were. The six of us in the room were silent as we waited for Maka, Spirit, and everyone else. It was taking longer than expected for them to show up and I was getting a bit worried. And awkward in the silence.

"This is stupid," Black Star broke the silence.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded.

"I'm not done," he continued. " It's stupid how quiet it is in here. You all know damn well that Myra hated silence. Lord Death, can we get some tunes in here?"

"I," Kid started. " I have her DeathPod…" Kid reached into his pocket and pulled out Myra's DeathPod wrapped in her ear buds. On the back of it, I could see, was a self done engraving. It was a jagged heart carved in with a date on it. I didn't know what the date was, but if Myra had it engraved on her music player, then it had to be important to her. Most likely having to do with Kid as well. Kid unraveled the ear buds and handed it to Black Star with a shaky hand. Then Black Star whispered something to Kid which I couldn't make out. Kid nodded to him and Black Star started fiddling with Myra's DeathPod.

"Shit, do you know her passcode?" Black Star asked. Kid shook his head, Patti, Tsubaki, and I said we didn't know either.

" 1,3,5,7,9. Try that," I heard a voice behind us. We all turned around to see Donna, Maka, Soul, Chrona, and Spirit walking in. There was also a purple cat trailing them, which I assumed was Blair. It was Donna who spoke the passcode. Black Star typed it in and exclaimed an 'aha!' as he went to open Myra's music library and played her music.

Maka and the others sat in the front row next to Kid with Blair settling down in Spirit's lap. Kid's head dropped lower when a song came on. I knew that song, because Kid always talked about when he and Myra first kissed to this song. I peered at Kid and saw tear drops fall into his lap, though he didn't ask Black Star to change it. Black Star then placed the DeathPod on the podium and went back to sitting with Tsubaki, Patti, and I. We all kind of sat there listening to the music really awkwardly.

The song finally changed to...yet another awkward song. I didn't recognize it, but it sounded really emo and the singer's voice was really pretty. It sounded like she was saying "bring me to life" and some other stuff. Maka stood up and walked over to the casket and her father followed close behind. They stayed there for a few minutes, Maka placed her hand over her sister's. It was a really sad sight to see. They had been together literally forever and now it was over. None of us could ever imagine what Maka must be feeling. I saw her lift her free hand to her mouth as she began to cry, her eyes wide in...surprise?

-POV Change-

I felt something warm touch me. Not in a gross way, but in a gentle way, like, whoever touched me was upset about me or something.

Oh. Wait.

Today is my funeral. And I'm late waking up. I decided now was a good enough time to wake up. Hey, better late than never, am I right?

I took my first real breath since the other day. Breathing is optional for me now. Cool. Also, was that Amy Lee's voice I heard singing? Nope, just changed. Now it's…. Oh gosh what was the name of the song? Such long song titles. Don't threaten me with a good time! That's the song! The new Panic! At the Disco album! Nice. It was at that moment that I opened my eyes and smirked. I saw my sister and dad staring down at me, and when they saw my eyes open, boy were they surprised. Well, I would be too if the situation were reversed.

"Hey dad. Hey sis. How's life? I've kinda missed a few days of it," I whispered to them. My voice still wasn't completely there, even after two and a half days of being alive.

Maka's hand was on mine, so it turned mine over and held hers.

"This...this isn't real...this is my imagination. Right?" Maka looked at my dad, tears in her eyes. It looked to me like she had been crying a lot lately. Most likely my fault for dying.

"Nope. It's real, Maka," I smiled at her and my dad. "Hey, who else showed up, by the way?"

"U-um...well there's… why don't you sit up and see for yourself?" She told me with a small smile.

"Well, you see I would, but most of my body is being restricted by the casket lid," I whispered back.

"That's right. Maka, open it up for your sister," my dad instructed. Maka nodded her head and went to unlatch the casket. My dad stroked my cheek with a smile and tears in his eyes. I hadn't seen him cry since my mom died.

"Hey! Maka what are you doing?" I heard Blair say. So that perverted, horny cat came too. Huh. Didn't see that coming.

"Just hush up, ya dumb cat," Maka replied. I stifled a giggle. When she opened the other half of the casket, I shot up and hugged my family as tight as I could. I knew they missed me and even though I was dead as a doornail during that time, I missed them too.

"Maka, I am so so sorry for everything I did to you while we were taken by the witches. I'm so sorry…" I kept apologizing and she laughed and kept saying that it was okay and she forgave me. It still didn't ease me. What I did to her, Soul, and Donna was unforgivable. I didn't want to live with the guilt of what I did, but… it's too late for that now. I could hear the other people in the room gasp and call out my name. I heard their footsteps coming toward my casket, but at this moment, I didn't care. My sister and father were right here with me. And I wasn't about to let them go any time soon. Among the voices, I could hear Stein laughing. But the one thing I couldn't hear was one of the few people I cared the most about. Where was he? Why isn't he here?

I let go of Maka and my dad after a bit and climbed out of the casket. I immediately went in for a hug with Chrona. He's my best friend and he went through a lot as well during our time with the witches.

"You holding up okay? Madness gone?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, just...just glad you're okay," he told me.

"Um, hello? Weapon who thought her Meister was dead is waiting for a hug!" Donna said to me. I let go of Chrona with a laugh and hugged my Weapon.

"Sorry for leaving you Meister-less," I said to her, my voice still in a whisper. I'm getting real tired of this whispering crap. My voice better not stay this way for the rest of my life.

"Sorry for not saving your life," she told me.

"I guess that makes us even, then," I told her. We released each other and I gave Soul and Black Star bro hugs. Then Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki all hugged me in a group and I felt really squished. I had not hugged this much, like, ever. When they released me I was immediately grabbed from behind and I let out a yelp. I HATED being grabbed from behind. But then I felt someone rest their head on my shoulder and I could smell their cologne. My shoulder instantly became wet and I felt tears forming in my own eyes.

"Hug me like a normal person, will ya?" I told him as I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry that I tried to kill you. I never wanted that. They made me-"

"I know," Kid told me, his arms pulling me closer and his voice cracking. "And it's okay. You'd be surprised how many of my exes tried to kill me before you." I buried my face in his chest. Gods, I had missed him on his trip and then even more being kidnapped. You know, before the whole memory wipe thing. Knowing that I was forced to try and kill him was excruciating to think about. I am in love with him, and I am never leaving his side.

"I do have to ask though, why are you dressed like that for your own funeral?" I heard Liz ask, totally ruining the moment. For the record, I was wearing a black beanie, a T-shirt from the MCR concert Kid had taken me to (Stein had asked for my dad to bring these items for me), my black skinny jean, and red converse.

"Because I don't like dresses, especially the dumb pastels people put the dead people in," I answered. Though she couldn't hear me in account of my whisper voice, which I also hated, and I didn't lift my face away from Kid's body to answer.

"She said because she can," Kid answered for me. Which is basically how I would normally answer. I sniffled a few times before lifting my head up, and when I did, Kid kissed me. And it wasn't a short little "oh how was your day honey?" kiss. No, this was an "I am so fucking happy to see you, it has been months and I thought you had died" kiss. Even though it hasn't been months, a few days, but it might have felt like months to them. And anyway, I was much to happy to see him anyway to care that all our friends were watching us kiss. He's my boyfriend. That's what boyfriends do, they kiss their girlfriends after finding that they have come back to life. Damn this is a long kiss, not that I am complaining, but it's probably really uncomfortable for the others in the room.

Kid pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. We looked into each other's eyes for a while and I almost started crying again from pure joy that he was here with me.

"I love you," I told him with the truest intent in my heart.

"I love you too. And don't you ever die on me again," he replied. I nodded and he wiped away the stray tears on my face.

"Promise," I said. He then let go of me, which I felt was much too soon, but then again, there were people watching us. I turned around to face the group and held his hand, also now noticing the three girls who had been at the witches place with us. Huh. I had no idea they were here too. "Well what are we standing around here for? Let's go eat, I am starving."

"Is no one else going to question how the hell she came back to life?" Black Star added.

"Leave that for another time. Right now," Maka said. "I just want to hang with my sister for as long as I can, just in case this is just a dream."

"It most definitely isn't, but I agree. We need to spend more time together. As if nine months in the womb wasn't enough of it," I laughed at my own lame joke and I could hear them all try not to groan. I sighed happily linking my free arm with Maka's and began walking out with my two favorite people on each side of me and all others following us.

It's good to be back.


	21. Bye Bye Petit Papillon

**Awwwww! I'm so happy I made that chapter. And come on guys, did you really think I was going to keep her dead? She is my OC! I live my life through her! I am not even close to being as cool and chill as she is! But how is she alive? Well to tell you all the truth, I don't know either. Some seance type thing Lord Death did to make her live. But, there was a side affect to it. And that's what we are going to find out in this chapter! Woo! Time to get reading guys because this is the last chapter! Don't worry though, I'll write tiny one-shots that will continue the story a bit for those who aren't ready to let go. This story is dedicated to: Darktenshi01, DeathTheKidOCD, AnimeFreak132002, ReaperAsOfLate, dark anime princess marie, Renee, cyber samra, Erza Soulthief, pokemon73, purplegradient, PawPrint05, Haley-sama, Spartan Yoshi 90, Aquanovedragon, Moonlight Stargun, lydiakleux, , Kat-Likes-Sammy, Razzeeberry, and the Guests who reviewed with no account, and to all my readers. Thank you all so much! I love you all! **

It has been about a week since my resurrection and still no one knows. I never leave my room without wearing my beanie so they don't see. They can't see, because if I explain this whole...thing… to them, it would only settle in more and make me more miserable with this knowledge. However! I need to stay positive and just enjoy the time I have with my friends, my sister, and my boyfriend. Though, I suppose I'll have more time to be with him after...all this stuff happens… Which it won't for a long time, but whatever. And I suppose, of all people, I should tell Kid. He's the only one who understands this whole ordeal. And maybe he can help me figure stuff out.

So, my resolve for the day was to go to Kid's place and talk to him about everything. After brunch with Maka and the others in my household. I got out of bed and walked into my private bathroom. Looking into the mirror, I saw the most hateful haircut on my head ever. No offense to anyone with a bob and bangs that go straight across, I just don't like it for me. But, I'm going to have to live with it. Hopefully my hair will continue to grow out instead of staying like this. I had taken a shower the night before, but I didn't dry my hair so it looked like a huge mess. I plugged in the hair drier and made my hair fluffier and drier than before. I then took a brush to my mane and smoothed it all down. Another glance at myself in the mirror and I could see them. The three stripes going across my head, like three halos got stuck and never came I asked Lord Death about why mine all connected and Kid's didn't was because Kid was his heir and when/if Lord Death ever died, Kid's would connect and he would assume the position of Lord Death himself, whereas I was resurrected as a full on grim reaper. That's how Lord Death explained it at least, but it still didn't make any sense to me. So there I was. Wearing beanies everywhere I went. And it is summer time now, so wearing these is a living hell. I may result in buying a bunch of bandanas instead for summer.

After brushing my teeth and putting on my eyeliner, I placed my plain black beanie on my head and walked out of my room to the kitchen where brunch was being set up.

"Morning sis," Maka greeted me when I walked in.

"Morning," I said back with a slight yawn. " So what did you make? It smells really good in here."

"Cinnamon rolls and french toast."

"Nice! Need any help making the bacon?"

"Yeah sure. I'll set up the table while you do that."

"Cool." I walked over to make the bacon and as it was cooking, the other three walked in. The bacon sizzled in the pan as it cooked. It only took a few more minutes for me to finish making the bacon and place the plate on the table with the rest of the food.

"Smells good in here," Soul commented, his arm around Donna's shoulders.

"Thanks," Maka and I said at the same time. I smiled at them all when they took their seats, which quickly turned upside down when I remembered that eventually, they will all be six feet under. And I won't be.

"Something the matter?" Donna asked me, noting my frown. I knew it was inevitable, what would happen to us. Well, more to them. I looked at all their faces and sighed. I can't keep this from them, as much as I wish I could. Maka at the very least, would find out one way or another eventually. I sat down next to my sister.

"No. Not really," I admitted.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked. "What, after all we have been through, could possibly be wrong?"

"Well, you know how people die of old age?" I said.

"Yes. Also disease and tragic incidents. What's your point?" Soul said.

"I won't." I blatantly said.

"What do you mean?" Blair, who in her cat form was walking on the table, asked.

"Well…When I was resurrected I wasn't exactly brought back the exact same as before. I don't know how it happened, honest, but it did. And now I can't die."

'And why can't you die?" Blair asked again.

"Because… well, because of these," I said and defeatedly took off my beanie to reveal three white lines going all the way across my head. Unlike Kid, whose stripes only go halfway, which I don't understand why mine go all the way, but whatever. When I took off the beanie, they gasped, and I can't blame them. It was shocking to me too. "I'll live forever and end up watching everyone I love die. All of you, dad, Chrona, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki. All of you."

It was silent for a full minute before anyone spoke. And in that minute, I started tearing up at the irrevocability of what I had just said. I never imagined having to live without my sister, much less living forever.

"Not all of us will," Maka said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll still have Kid and Lord Death," she sighed. "I wish I could say I understand, but I can't. At least not all of it. Losing you was incredibly hard for me to accept, but you came back, so I only had to live without you for a few days. Granted they were miserable, but you have eternity. Eternity to move on."

"But Maka, I can't. You know how much I depend on you for everything! How am I going to go through this without you?"

"You will. Think about it. Kid, I'm sure has gotten over innumerable amounts of death and he's turned out fine."

"He has OCD, Maka."

"Not anymore. After you guys started going out, he has lessened his obsessing over symmetry until now he doesn't even look twice at anything that isn't symmetric. With him by your side, you'll be fine," Donna added.

"But…"

"What, don't you love him?" Soul asked.

"I do, but he's the only person I've ever dated. So… I don't know if he is the one I want to spend the rest of time with."

"That's the good thing then. You have all the time in the world to figure it out."

"But at what cost?"

"Will you shut up?" Blair interjected. "Look, I do some snooping while you all aren't at home. Apparently Lord Death says that you and Kid are meant for each other and it's been destined eons ago or something like that. So suck it up and let's just eat breakfast." There was a stunned silence from all of us after Blair spoke. She then took a bite of some bacon.

None of us wanted to speak after that, so we all awkwardly ate our breakfast in silence. I thought about what Blair said through breakfast and putting my beanie back on along with my white Reebok's. I thought about it all the way to Kid's house and was snapped out of my train of thought when I heard snapping in my ears.

"Hello? Earth to Myra," Kid said. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah fine. Lost in thought, sorry," I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You seem to be doing that quite a bit since you came back. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Actually, yes. Can we talk in private?"

"Of course," he said, leading me to the living room. We sat down on the couch and he looked at me expectantly. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well… It's kind of hard to explain…" I told him. His back straightened a little as he tensed up. I looked into his eyes and could almost tell what he was thinking. _oh nononono, it's not what you think,_ I thought to myself.

"Go on," he encouraged calmly, though I could tell he was panicking.

"So...I read somewhere while searching the web about Reapers," I told him. "And I saw something that had to do with some sort of prophecy or whatever and the people described in it resembled our group. A lot."

"Ah yes, that one. I realized during the fight that this is what Father was telling me about all those years ago. But how did you find it on the internet?"

"Not sure, honestly," I lied. "But there was one part I read that made me confused. It said...uh… the one with hair red as blood shall...uh… see time's end." I had to make something up and that was the best I could do.

"That is strange...well what do you think it means?"

"Uh…" I wasn't prepared for this. I am really bad at this. "That I would die. But I've already died, so that can't be it."

"It can, unfortunately. You came back, but as a human, your life is limited."

"Except… I'm not."

"What? no, of course you are. I mean, if you weren't then that'd mean…" he paused.

"Yeah…" I took off my beanie and for the second time today to reveal my white stripes. As soon as Kid saw them his face fell.

"Myra...I-I never wanted this for you, I hope you know that," he told me seriously.

"Kid, I know why your Dad brought me back. Because, as Blair has informed me, you and I are destined to be together or something…"

"Well yeah. When you first started school, my father pulled me aside and told me. I didn't believe him at first, but when we finally met, officially, I was starting to believe him. Are you...not happy about it?"

"I don't know what to feel, Kid. I'm going to lose all of my friends and my sister. And the whole 'destined to be together' sounds like it's from a cliche supernatural novel. Plus, as in love with you as I am, you're only the first person I've dated, so... I don't know what I wanna do."

I expected him to look disappointed in my answer, but he didn't. He had an understanding look on his face. I couldn't look at him anymore, so I directed my eyes to my lap. Talking about all of this made me feel, well, not myself. I don't know how else to explain it. Kid took one of my hands into his own and lightly kissed my knuckles.

"I get it. I really do. So listen, I will completely understand if you want to see other people while you figure stuff out. As much as I don't want to be apart from you...I understand the need to know what to do and who you are going to end up with. I've had hundreds of years experience in dating. You haven't even had one year," Kid told me.

"But… not yet," I said. "Maybe someday down the line, but definitely not now. You're the only one who understands what is going on and...and I need you." Kid smiled softly and nodded. I then leaned onto his shoulder. He let go of my hand and put his arm around me instead. We sat there in silence, a comfortable silence. Each of us wondering what would happen to us in the future.

Epilogue

March 15, 2045

Today, two weeks after my nephew Aaron had his 16th birthday, I finally got engaged. I know it has been a bumpy road to get to this point. After Kid and I had broken up for the first time a month after I had turned eighteen, it was heartbreaking. And the three others I had dated until this point weren't exactly the best candidates. It was only after two years from being with Alex that I finally got back with Kid. When we did get back together it was like nothing had changed since I was a teenager. We still had that spark, that unrequited love for each other that I never really got with the others. It's strange, really. With what happened today, I am remembering my fondest memories of everyone. All the family trips Maka and I took when we were little, when Soul and I officially became friends, when Donna agreed to be my meister, when I first met Chrona. I still remember the fateful day I met the rest of my friends, when Kid saved my life at the mall, our first date, our first kiss. When everyone first saw me after coming back to life. Maka and Chrona's wedding. Donna and Soul's wedding, Black Star and Tsubaki's (who none of us actually thought would end up together) wedding. When Soul and Donna had their first child (which I had dubbed my Niece), and their second and third (another Niece and Nephew!). When I officially became an Auntie to Maka's child. Liz's wedding to a guy named Clay and their kid who came about a year after the marriage. Black Star and Tsubaki's first (and only as Tsubaki has informed me) child. Patti stayed the spinster of us all, which wasn't too surprising. She's too free spirited to be tied down to anyone.

My only regret about today is that my father won't be able to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. Both of my parents gone, but I have a feeling that their spirits will be watching us from wherever they are. As my friend's lives are all coming closer and closer to the end with each passing day, I cherish it more. Because I know one day they won't be there. I'm just glad they can be at my wedding. As for any future plans? I have no idea. Kid and I don't even know if it is possible for me to have children, but we don't mind testing that theory at all. And since we literally have all the time in the world, we are definitely going to travel the globe. Every country, island, and province there is. Who knows, maybe we'll even get to travel through all of space! And if we are lucky, travel through time! A girl can dream, can't she? Heh.

Well, I think that this will be my last journal entry for a while. The past thirty years have been a blast to write about, and I'm sure more exciting things are to come in the future. So for now, my dear journal, Ciao! I can't wait to re read you in another thirty years to reflect on my life.

**Fin. **


	22. NEWS!

Attention all Perfect Other Half readers!

I know I ended the story earlier this year, but the popularity of this story is still pretty high up and you have no idea how happy that makes me. My creative juices are still going with additions to this story, but I want all of you to help me with this. I am going to write a sequel to Perfect Other Half. This will be based solely on your opinions as well! You choose plot points, I write the story. I have a few things I'd love to write about with the characters I have, but you can suggest all you want as well! Just copy and paste the link on my profile and answer the poll! Deadline for responses is December 31st, 2016 11:59 pm PST.

Thank you all so much for your support of this story! I can't wait to write a sequel.


End file.
